Loud Loops
by Thunderstrike16
Summary: Throughout the entire Multiverse, many Universes are caught in Infinite Time Loops. One of the many Universes Looping is the Loud House Universe. Watch as the Loud's, their friends and family loop through all of time, space, and reality.
1. Chapter 1

**About a month or two I found this story called Turtle Loops by Sunny Lighter. Basically the premise is that the multiverse was damaged, and to save different universes, the people in it were put in Time Loops, where they relieve certain times, or get thrown into another universe. And for this one, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are the main characters. I won't explain all of it, you have to read Sunny Lighters story, as well as Savannah-the-Caracal's version of it. But apparently there's a forum for these Time Loops for other media under a website called Spacebattles. **

**If any of you are a part of it, and know what's going on, then I have to tell you now I'm not a part of it. It might change in the future, but I'm not sure.**

**After reading Turtle Loops, as well as finding versions of these for Fairy Tail and My Little Pony, I thought I wanted to try this out, but with one of my favorite cartoons, which is Loud House. ****Also I thought Sunny and Savannah owned the idea at the time, so I asked their permission if I could write this, before I knew about the ILP. And as you can tell, they were for it.**

**So, if any of you have any ideas or requests, I'm totally open for it.**

**So without further ado, here is the first chapter, and I will update when I have the time, or not as busy with my other stuff.**

* * *

**Loud Loops**

**1.1: Unknown Location**

A regal looking women, with clothes that looked to be of Greek origin, and a hood was covering her face, but you can see long brownish-red hair coming out, and she was holding a staff. She stood in a familiar looking living room, and she watched 11 other people, who seemed to be made up of ten women and one man, and they also looked to be wearing fancy clothes, that also had some tech on them.

"Inconceivable, what you brought to us confirms what you just told us. Whatever nefarious or accidental damage that has been done can only be fixed by these Time Loops." A of the women said with noticeable messy brown hair, and a lisp.

The woman nodded and said in a slight accent," Time is of the essence, other being's like myself have already started the loops, and are informing the people of those Universes."

Another woman, who seemed to be the oldest, sighed and said," Alright, let's start it then. I hope this won't take too long."

The supposed Greek woman nodded, and then tapped her staff on the ground.

* * *

**1.2: Lincoln Loud**

Lincoln didn't find anything odd about today. It was normal for their family standards, but it started to feel like Déjà vu later that night. He was planning on reading some comics when he saw the date on his calendar.

It was May 2, and it was night that the he was supposed to get his sisters to do other things instead of watching TV, so he could watch the season finale of 'ARGGH!' and then go into the basement with his sisters to turn the circuit-breaker back on. After he had inadvertently blew the power when plugging in the old TV for Lucy.

And it got weirder when Clyde called him on his walkie-talkie to ask him if he was ready for his plan to watch the show.

It was probably some realistic dream he was having, so instead of going through the motions of what happened, even though it worked out in the end, he decided to work it in his favor.

The one thing he changed was that he remembered Lucy, and had gotten her to use the old TV, but had used a portable generator that Luna used sometimes for her instruments.

After that, he and Clyde talked on their Walkie-Talkies while watching 'ARGGH!".

He had to admit, it was a pretty good dream.

* * *

**1.3: Ronnie Anne Santiago**

Ronnie Anne Santiago was having either a really weird realistic dream, or something had happened that caused her to lose her marbles. It had all started when she woke up, when instead of waking up in her room in the apartment, she woke up in her old room, in her old house in Royal Woods. When she looked at the date on her phone, she found out it was the day she, Bobby, and her mom were supposed to visit her family in Great Lakes, and find out they were going to move there.

So she went through the motions of the day, including going through the whole cry fest with Bobby and Lori. She looked at Lincoln, but she couldn't tell if he knew what was going on or not. She was going to ask, but she had to help breakup the lovebirds, ugh, if she and Lincoln ended up like this, she will... ok, need to forget that little thought.

While on the drive to Great Lakes, she had asked Bobby if anything seemed strange, but he didn't seem to notice anything was off.

The visit was the same, hanging out with her mom's side of the family, the feeling of being overwhelmed by all of this was lost, due to supposedly going through this before, and living with her big family for a couple of months. She even called Lori, not to help change Bobby's mind, well, she did a little, just have everything close to how it originally went. As soon as Lori and Lincoln arrived, she pulled Lincoln aside, before he could either go play with C.J or eat the buffet Abuela always makes.

As soon as she got the roof, she got down to business.

"Ok, we're on the roof, what's wrong?" He asked.

Ronnie Anne groaned and said," I wish I knew Lincoln. You might think this sounds crazy, but I think I went back in time or something. One moment I was at the park hanging out with Sid, Nikki, Sameer, and Casey. Then I wake up in my old room in Royal Woods, and I'm reliving when I was going to move here. So, what do you think is going on?"

She saw Lincoln looking relieved, and then the same amount of stress she had was on his features, but he also looked relaxed.

"Finally, I knew something was off, just yesterday or who knows how long I was reliving a day, I then went to bed, and was woken up by Lori saying she needed to go see Bobby before you guys left to visit family. I didn't get a chance to talk to you about all of this until now."

Ronnie Anne let out a huge sigh of relief and said," Dios mío, thank goodness, I thought I was losing my mind or something. But, do you know what's going on?" She asked again.

Lincoln shrugged apologetically and said," I honestly don't know. I thought Lisa had something to do with this, but she had no idea what what I was talking about. But she is looking into it. But I have a feeling we'll be doing this for a while now."

Ronnie didn't know whether to feel excited, or worried about all of this.

* * *

**1.4: Loud Guardian Universe **

Lincoln woke up, and looked around to see he was in the living room, and sitting on the couch. He didn't hear any of the signs of loud noises, which was normal for the Loud House, but he then noticed someone was with him. Ronnie Anne was sitting on the other end of the couch, and she was waking up as well.

She blinked, looked around and said," Weren't we talking to each other on top of the apartment? What happened?"

"Actually I can explain that." A voice said.

He looked at the sound of the voice, and gasped.

A man in a dark trousers, and vest, that had a white shirt underneath, and an orange tie. Who also had a cane, with the top being orange. The most noticeable thing was that he had white hair, buck teeth, and some visible freckles. Someone else was with him, a woman in Greek looking clothes, and her face was hidden under a hood, and had a staff.

"Wait, you're me." Lincoln said in awe.

'Lincoln' chuckled and said," Yes, but I'm Lincoln Loud, Guardian of the Multiverse."

"But mainly traveler." The Woman said under her breath, and Guardian slightly glared at her.

The woman then pulled down her hood, and it was shown to be a woman of great beauty, who brownish-reddish hair, and she said," And my name is Hestia. You may or may not know me from Greek Mythology."

Lincoln looked intrigued, but then realized something, but Ronnie Anne beat him to it, by snorting in laughter.

"Pff, he's even lamer than you lame-o." She then got serious. "So I take it you know something about us relieving a part of our lives right? Is this some kind of dumb joke you and your girlfriend are doing?"

Guardian Lincoln blushed while the Hestia giggled. and he then said," She's not my girlfriend, but we can explain everything. We'll begin now."

Guardian snapped his fingers, and the TV turned into a giant Flat Screen and it turned on. What it showed was a giant tree, and there was a dot blinking.

"Wow, so I take it with you being a guardian, you have powers?" Lincoln said impressed.

Guardian nodded and said," Yep, my family and I have powers in this Universe. And in this Universe or realm, we keep watch over the Multiverse, and also document it. We give the data we collect to her."

"Why her?" Ronnie asked.

"Well if you know my main title. I watch over the home, family, state, and maintain everything. Considering how your branch of the Multiverse relies on family, I've been designated to keep everything in check, and to keep it safe. And your Guardian counterparts are my eyes. They have powers to traverse other Universes on this branch. When I am unable to take care of some things, they handle it for me." Hestia explained.

Ronnie Anne then realized something and said," Wait, if the Greek God's and Goddess's are real. Then that mean's the big guy up stairs is real?"

Hestia nodded and said," Yes, there are different variations based around different universes. But it's too complicated to explain."

"She's right, but we are also on limited time, and it would take a while. Now, have you heard of Yggdrasil?"

"Oh, you mean the world tree that holds other worlds or universes. I played God of War, it has Norse Mythology in it. And I asked Lisa for some facts on it." Lincoln explained. "So I take it something bad has happened to it?"

Hestia nodded gravely, and said," The other Gods of other Universes and myself don't know what happened, but it's been damaged. It's pretty much affected the entire Multiverse. So while it's being fixed by us, or any other type of deity in other universes, you, and other people of different dimensions are going to have to loop for who knows how long."

"What's looping?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Looping or Time Loops are what you will be going through. You will be thrown into some part of your life, and relieve it until a certain time, and then you go through it again. There are three different kinds of loops. Variant is when something different happens, like a certain aspect is changed from the original, like you becoming female, and Ronnie Anne becoming male." Guardian said.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne shuttered, sure he had some feminine qualities, due to living in a house of women. And Ronnie Anne was a tomboy, but they wasn't interested in having that happening.

"And the last one is fused loops, where you get mixed with other loops, like a crossover. And the people who are always awake are the anchors. Whether the person loops as the anchor of that universe, or you will have yourself, the anchor, and anyone else is awake."

"So how many anchors are there in a loop?" Lincoln asked.

"Always one, but others are awake as well, but sometimes the Anchor would be the only one awake. There are times when a Universe is too big, and there has to be two anchors."

"Then who's the anchor? Causing I'm _anchoring _for some answers… did I just pull a Luan?" Lincoln said, and groaned in embarrassment.

Guardian snorted in amusement and said," Not to worry, it happens. Why do you think you two are here? It's the both of you."

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne blinked, with Ronnie Anne saying," I would say that's pretty cool. I mean, there are numerous people to choose from. Whether its someone else from our families, or one of friends."

"Well, there are numerous other Universes where some versions of your family or friends are the anchors. And some that have you two as Anchors. And your both one of them. And I may be bias, but you and I are the 'Man with a Plan' so we can figure out the loops. And also considering the number of siblings we have, we can handle any situation that can be thrown at us." Guardian said the last part to Lincoln with wink.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne looked at each other, they both saw what they were going to say, nodded and they both said," We accept."

Hestia smiled graciously and said, "Thank you both very much. And I will also give you a few things as well. To help with the looping process." She then tapped her staff on the ground.

Some type of devices that looked like phones, and books appeared on the table. Both friends then picked them up, and inspected them.

The book title read 'Looping for Dummies… and also Leni'.

"The book explains it all. While the device you both have is called a Trandimensional Communicator, which will allow you to talk to anyone you meet in your loops, like your fellow Anchor's."

"Cool, so, if Lisa is awake, can I tell her about this, and see if she can help stop the loops?"

"Unfortunately no, here's another thing, don't do anything too crazy or anything that could break or crash a loop. The only problem is that we don't know if this branch is susceptible to it or not. It hasn't happened yet, but you can't be too safe. My sisters and I have to tell different Lisa's that multiple times so far, cause we all know what they'll try to do." Guardian mumbled.

Hestia sighed irritably and said," Just more work for me. I understand her passion, but sometimes."

"And what will happen if we do? And where are your versions of my sisters anyway?"

"Busy telling other alternate people of this branch about this mess. They're like yours, but older, and have powers like me. And if you do, that's more work for all of us, and also you'll end up in some bad variant or fused loop to teach you a lesson. Have I made everything clear?"

Lincoln nodded and Guardian had a satisfied look and said, "Well, then I leave you to it. Have fun." Guardian said.

"I will, and I hope to see you again." Lincoln said and held out his hand.

"Yeah, smell you later Guardian lame-o." Ronnie Anne joked.

Guardian shook Lincoln's hand, and fist-bumped Ronnie Anne's. As soon as the both of them left.

"Well, I think it's time for you to leave. I mean, I can handle everything now."

Hestia smirked and said," You just want me to leave because your sisters will try to set us up. Right?"

Guardian blushed and said," Basically, I mean all I said that you were beautiful. They can get overbearing sometimes."

Hestia giggled at that.

* * *

**1.5: 5 Brothers and 5 Sisters Universe (Original Idea)**

It was Lincoln's second loop, not counting the one where he was talking to his Guardian self, and he found out he was in a variant loop. He woke up in his bed, and that it was a weekday, and he had to get ready for school. He didn't think about shifting through the memories of this version of him, because it seemed normal at first. And when he walked out of the room, he was greeted with a surprise.

He saw his sisters, but he also saw guys running around the hallway as well. Ones that looked familiar. Then he remembered that dream he had about wanting brothers. Apparently he was seeing the male versions of Leni, Luan, Lucy, and Lola, and the rest of his sisters were the same.

He closed his door, and took the time see his loop memories. It was exactly like his baseline, but there was one huge difference.

Apparently in this loop, or universe, the order for each sibling was girl, boy, girl, boy, etc.

And the order was: Lori, Loni, Luna, Lane, Lynn (girl), Lincoln, Lucy, Lexx, Lana, and Levi.

Lincoln grinned to himself, this loop sounded kinda cool. It was troubling that Lily or Leon weren't in this Universe, unless this version of his mom was going to reveal that soon, but he could handle it. At least he wasn't the only boy in the house now, well besides dad, but that was different. And his brothers in this loop didn't treat him like the dream ones had, sure they roughhoused, but they kept it to a minimal due to having girls in the house.

And the boy and girl ratio was evened out. That was another plus.

He then opened the door, and found Luna standing at the door.

"Hey Luna, what's up?"

"Hey bro, you mind if we talk in your room in private?" She asked.

Lincoln was confused and kinda nervous, his other self wasn't that different, besides having more boyish qualities due to having brothers, but he was sure he can pass off as his other self.

"Sure."

Luna walked in, and Lincoln closed the door. Luna sat on his bed, and patted next to it. Lincoln did so, and sat next to her.

"So, first time looping?" She asked.

Lincoln jaw dropped, and then picked up back up and said," What?"

Luna giggled and said," I saw you with that deer-in-the-headlights look, bro. You may not be my Lincoln, but I do know you well enough to know when something is wrong with you."

Lincoln chuckled, feeling relieved that he wasn't the only one who was awake, and said," Yeah, I guess I can't get anything past you. How many loops have you gone through?"

"This is actually my tenth one. Did you happen to talk to a version of you that had 'Guardian' in their name?"

"Yep, and also, this is my second one, not counting the Guardian one. I'm still getting used to it, but this all seems pretty cool."

"Luna, Lincoln! We have to literally get going soon!" Lori called.

"Yeah, wait, since when did they share a room? I thought the girls bunked with girls, and guys bunked with guys?" A male voice said, which had to be Leni's male counterpart, Loni.

"Yeah, I thought girls were girls, and men were men? Those were the days. Haha, get it?" Another male voice joked, which had to be Lane.

There was a collective groan from everyone.

"Ugh, has some better jokes, Jester." Another male voice said in fake royal tone, which had to be Lexx.

Luna rolled her eyes humorously at her family's antics, and said to Lincoln," C'mon, we should get ready for school. We'll talk more about this whole looping sitch later. Also, we should swap dimensional digits so we can talk later once this loop ends."

Luna gave him a hug, and walked out of the room. Lincoln grinned, apparently this Luna was close to the version of himself in this loop, or universe, like his Luna. He quickly changed into his normal attire, and ran out of the room, in hopes of getting to the bathroom quickly.

This loop was going to be fun.

And he wasn't called 'Man with a Plan' for nothing. He was going to enjoy it while it lasts.

Although he wondered why he still had his room in the old closet.

Meanwhile with Ronnie Anne, she had to deal with the fact that Bobby was now female, and was named Bebe, and her cousins were Genderbent as well. Carlota was Carloto, CJ was Alejandra, Carl was the same, and Carlitos was Carlitas. The good news was that Lincoln's sister, Luna, and Carloto were the Anchor's of this universe.

She had gotten a text from Lincoln, saying he was awake, and in the same universe as she was.

The one other thing that the both of them had to get used to, was the fact that Lori and Bebe were dating. They weren't against it or anything, they just found it odd. Cause they were used to the mushiness with Lori and Bobby, but it seemed it had intensified with Lori and Bebe.

* * *

**1.6: (Main Loud House Universe)**

Lincoln would've gulped at the sight of his sisters glaring at him, and they had a good reason for it. He was now at the time of making a video for class, and he used his sisters most embarrassing moments to hopefully win the contest.

But, this time he was prepared for this part of the loop. Before they could say anything, he held up his hand.

Lori look more furious and said," Don't give us the hand, twerp! You are literally in so-"

"Guys think for a moment, what I did was normal. I mean, people post embarrassing videos of themselves all the time on social media and to funny video shows. What I did was bad yes, but it was funny. Also Luan, I know the unspoken rule of comedy is to only post videos with the permission of others. But you should've told me that in the first place, whether it's unspoken or not. And if you're still mad, I understand, I was planning on posting some embarrassing videos of myself to make us even. Luan, do you have any embarrassing videos of me?" Lincoln said.

The girls were speechless, and they thought about what their brother said. Yes they were mad at him for posting all of their most embarrassing moments, but they realized that there was worse stuff on the internet, and the stuff that was posted of them was sorta tamed.

Lori sighed, feeling her previous anger subsiding and said," Lincoln, your right. I mean, we're all still mad about what you did, but your right. I mean, there is literally worse out there."

Luna shrugged, seeing what her little bro was saying, and said," Yeah dudes, I mean those pants I was wearing were kinda tight."

Lynn grumbled and said," Fine, Stinkoln, I guess the video of me was sorta funny. Just don't video tape me at my worst. Or else you'll get a pounding."

No one noticed Lisa having a nervous look, and shifted her eyes at one of the many hidden cameras around the house.

Lana rubbed the back of her head, then looked ashamed and said," I was mad because I saw myself actually seeing what you guys seen me do all the time. Also, mom and dad have now made it clear that I'm not allowed to eat from the trash anymore. I guess Lola is right about me not having class."

Lola gave her twin a sympathetic look, put a hand on her shoulder and said," That's not true, yes I think some of the things you do aren't ladylike, but they what make you who you are. And wouldn't want to change any of that."

Lana grinned, and the both of them hugged. Along with her others sisters and Lincoln.

"But seriously Lincoln, next time you try to video tape us, ask us first." Lori said.

"Will do. I'm glad you guys aren't mad at me. I was going to create a video of my most embarrassing moments." Lincoln sheepishly said.

Luan chuckled and said," Well, then you didn't have to look further, cause I have them all in my closet."

That made Lincoln realize that he should destroy all those tapes, so Luan or anyone else wouldn't have potential blackmail on him, or the rest of the family.

"So, if all it takes to release funny videos of you guys, then you won't mind if put some on my Channel?" Luan asked. "Cause I can definitely see Lynn's going on America's Hilarious Video's. We may even win the big cash prize."

Everyone realized what that meant, with Lynn saying," Luan, send that video of me. I will not pass on getting money."

Everyone voiced their agreement on that, and Luan wasted no time to do that.

* * *

**1.7**

Luan Loud chuckled to herself as she watched the monitors from her room. Today was her day, April 1st aka April Fool's Day. Her siblings had the bright idea to try to lock her up, but she escaped.

Ha! They would have to think up of something cleverer than that.

Sure her sisters took to hiding in Lincoln's room, and Lisa was in her bunker. But, Lincoln wasn't, she had called Ronnie Anne, and got her to send Lincoln a text saying she was coming over today.

So much for his plan of hiding out in his room, having all the necessary supplies so he could hunker down throughout the whole day until April 2nd. Although she did shudder at his 'Tinkle Tube' idea, now that was gross.

Luan watched as Lincoln approached the kitchen, and ran out to see her handiwork. Once she got close enough, she waited for the tell-tale signs of her pranks activating.

She didn't hear anything for a moment. She frowned, and looked in. She blinked in surprised to see Lincoln was there, and her pranks haven't been used yet.

She felt a tapping on her shoulder, and looked behind her. Her face was pelted by a pie, and she wasn't prepared as she ended up taking a couple of steps back, and accidently activated a trip wire.

Luan had felt it, and realized what was going to happen.

"Dang' it."

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne watched in amusement from the front door as Luan activated all of her pranks in the kitchen. And then was sprung out from it by a spring Lincoln had put in it, and landed in the living room, and activated those pranks as well.

Lincoln had to wince, the benefit of looping was that he was able to predict, and fix stuff in his or his family's life. Whether it was for his benefit, or his entire families benefit.

One thing would include stopping Luan's Prank-Apocalypse, and this was his first time doing something about it.

And that fell into his family (minus Luan's) benefit.

It was one thing being pranked, but it was different seeing Luan get pranked. Even though he and dad had sabotaged Luan the next April 1st, but that story was for another time.

He had called Ronnie Anne, and told her his plan, how he had managed to do that without anyone noticing, even if he was looping and more prepared, was anyone's guess.

She was on-board, and had agreed to Luan's plan like before.

"You wanna go to Gus's?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure."

They left as Luan got pelted by her own pranks. Sure Lincoln would have to step up his game when next year came around, if the loop didn't end before then, but hey getting some sweet revenge/justice against Luan made it worth it.

* * *

**1.8 (Bobobo Fused Loop)**

Lincoln would have to say this was one of the most weirdest, out of the box, non-sequential (He had to thank Lisa for that word) loops he had been in so far.

This was his first Fused Loop. Apparently he was in some anime style universe, where a rebel group was trying to overthrow some kind of Dictatorship. And he was in the place of a teenager who fought with the group named Gasser. One would think that would be cool, if not for what went on a regular basis.

The leader of the Chrome Dome Empire was named Czar Baldy Bald IV, and he had declared everyone to be bald, and he had his soldiers shave everyone on sight. Besides that odd rule, the rest of the world was under his leadership, and people were unhappy about it.

That's where the weirdness comes in.

The rebel group was led by some guy named Bobobo, who reminded him of some stereotypical 70's Disco person. He had the power of the Super Fist (That was the fighting style everyone had) and he literally used his nose hairs to fight. Lincoln would've found that gross, if it was not for finding out what he used.

He used his farts or Super Fist of the Back Wind to fight. If Lola was there with him, she would yell that he had no class. And he would have to agree with her.

Besides Bobobo, there was a girl around his age of 15 named Beauty, who didn't have powers, a weird sun spiky guy named Don Patch, and a living Gelatin Man named Jelly Jiggler. There were a couple of other people who would come and go along with the way as well. Some would include a guy named Soften who had an Ice-Cream mask that suspiciously looked like a Poop Emoji. A small humanoid thing that looked like the Pillsbury Doughboy named Dengakuman. Just to name a few.

But throughout their long adventure, they rarely took anything seriously, and a lot of things they did made them look kooky. And even though they acted odd, they still got the job done. And also apparently they break the fourth wall all the time, and they know it's a show.

When he had asked Beauty, who apparently had a small crush on Gasser, and so did Gasser with her. He would admit that Beauty was cute, but, he was still figuring out his feelings for a certain Latina. And she was also the Anchor of this Universe. How they stayed sane or handled all of this, she sighed, as if she had asked herself that all the time.

They also happened to be the only ones awake in the loop. But considering how wacky everything gets all the time, he couldn't tell if anyone else was looping as well.

"In all honestly Linc, whenever Gas-Can Loops with me, we've been looping for a while now. We've asked each other that all the time, but we're still not used to all their antics. But at least we get the job done."

Lincoln sweat dropped at that, but nonetheless accepted it. He was the Man with the Plan, and he could handle any situation.

Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler had finished fighting each other again, the reason, Lincoln didn't ask, because they did that all the time, even when they fought bad guys. And then they headed off to the next Block Tower to take out.

Along the way, he had to deal with Don Patch in his 'Patches' persona, once again harassing Beauty for the 'Heroine' spot. But he was then hit by a gas bomb curtesey of Lincoln.

That made Don Patch blast off into the sky, and was but a twinkle when he was out of eye-shot.

Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler gave Lincoln perfect 10's.

"Gas Bomb Airlines, they get you to your destination. But mind the stink." Said the voice of the supposed Narrator.

Don Patch then landed back on the ground on his feet, but he was in a business suit, gave a thumps up and had a happy expression. "Contrary to what some believe. The flights don't stink!"

Beauty groaned and said," This whole situation stinks."

Lincoln slapped his hand over his head, feeling another headache coming.

If Lisa was here, she would've lost her mind due to all logic being thrown out the window.

And he wouldn't put it past these guys to actually throw a physical representation of it out of a window.

* * *

**1.9**

Ronnie Anne was having the time of her life. She was Ana Ronalda in her favorite Telenovela, Adios Ana Adios, and she got to kick butt! She was fighting with her twin sister, side-by-side, as they fought her sisters former associates.

She dodged a bandit as he tried to attack her. She then dodged again, and punched another bandit. One was coming at her with a sword, and her sister tossed her one and she grabbed it. She and the thug then got into a sword fight.

"¡Esto es asombroso!(This is awesome!)" She exclaimed.

* * *

**2.0**

Lincoln was sitting in his room reading comics in his undies. This loop was fairly baseline with one small thing different, apparently he wasn't the only boy in the house.

Luna was a boy in this loop, and like her counterpart, was named Luke. While Ronnie Anne had Bobby, or Bebe.

He had experience with Luke, do to being in a loop where he had brothers like in the dream he once had, and instead of treating him badly, they treated him nicely. And Luke was the Anchor as well. But to add some weirdness, mom and dad had been gender bent as well.

That was awkward for the rest of the loop.

But right now, he and Luke shared the room that he and Luan normally shared. While Luan shared a room with Lori and Leni, and Lily was now living in the closet this time.

He then jumped when he heard a scream, and realized it was Luke. He ran out of his room, and went to the bathroom.

He knocked on the door, and said," Hey, Luke, you alright?"

The door swung open and a panicked stricken Luke Loud was shown.

"Lincoln! Why am I a boy?!" He asked scared and confused.

Lincoln was confused for a moment, realized something and said," Luna?"

Luke raised a brow and said," Yeah?"

Lincoln nodded, now knowing what was going on, and was thankful he, Lily, and Luna were the only ones in the house. Due to his parents being at work and the others were out of the house, from what he heard, they went to the spa for the day.

"C'mon, follow me, I'll explain everything."

Lincoln, after he put his clothes on, and contacted 5G5B Luna (The five sisters and five brothers Universe), they both explained to Luna what was going on, and how everything worked. Luna for her part, nodded, once in a while, not saying anything, but would look at himself or herself once in a while.

Luna Loud or how she was known as Luke Loud in this loop, let what was said be processed.

"So basically, until this tree thing gets fixed, we're stuck doing these Loops for who knows how long?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Lincoln and another version of herself said.

Luna had seen Lincoln take out something that looked like a phone, he had typed a message, and a minute later, a hologram appeared, and the person on it was herself. The only difference was that version of her was wearing a costume, including makeup that made her face look like a skull.

She said she was Looping as an Anti-Hero named Silver Banshee, and she was in a Universe of Superheroes. One that Lincoln knew as the Arrowverse on TV.

Lincoln rummaged in his Subspace pocket, and pulled out the Looping book, and handed it to her.

Luna looked at the title and raised a brow.

"So, how long is this Loop going to last? Cause I have Luke's memories, and the way he acts, he's not that different from me. But, I don't feel comfortable being a dude."

5G5B Luna shrugged and said," You'll get used to it. Welcome to the wonders of Looping, bra."

Luna response to that was groaning, she had a feeling things were going to be more interesting.

Lincoln chuckled at that, and then felt his phone vibrate. He found that he had a message from Ronnie Anne, and looked at it.

'Hey lame-o, just want to let you know that Bobby is awake now. Lucky for us we were the only people in the Bodega, and I laughed at him freaking out when he realized he was a girl. Anyone at your place awake now?'

* * *

**1.1- So it begins**

**1.2- Just a reminder, that was set during 'Left in the Dark' which was the first Loud House episode. And this universe would be the main Loud House universe. Unless I decide to do a chapter based on what the Loud's were supposed to look like, with some different personalities.**

**1.3- Now Ronnie Annie is awoken along with Lincoln. The episode is 'Relative Chaos.'**

**1.4- Lincoln and Ronnie Anne now know, also, I'm not sure this idea for Guardians is something that I created, or someone else did, and I wasn't aware. Who knows. And I'm not sure if I got Hestia right, so if any of you are experts on Greek God's and Goddess, let me know.**

**1.5- I thought, why not make a universe where everyone in the family is a pattern of Girl, Boy etc. I haven't seen anything related to that yet.**

**1.6- You have to admit, there are worse embarrassing videos online.**

**1.7- The episode in question 'April Fools Rules'**

**1.8- Bobobo was one of my favorite shows, and it was one of the first anime's I've watched growing up. It's extremely hilarious.**

**1.9- 'No Show with the Casagrandes' is where that show was mentioned.**

**2.0- Now Luna and Bobby are awake.**

**Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the support of this so far. I would also like to mention I changed the first chapter after a reader pointed some things out. So a big shout out and thanks to duskrider.**

**And if any of you have ideas for Loop's, then I'm open to suggestions.**

**Hope you all enjoy, and I own none of the content.**

* * *

**2.1: (My Little Pony Universe)**

"And that everyone or everypony is Looping. So make sure to do everything that I taught you today. So that in the future when you loop, you will be able to do so without freaking out, but having fun or what not. It all depends on what kind of Loop you're in. Any questions?"

Twilight Sparkle looked at the various Looper's. She looked at two in particular. One was someone named Luna who apparently looped into Princess Luna's body, and the only difference was that instead of Luna's normal Cutie Mark, she had a guitar with musical notes on it.

And the other was someone named Bobby, who had Looped into her brother, Shining Armor's, body. And his Cutie Mark was of sunglasses. She had guessed it had to do with his laid back personality.

She was lucky that Celestia and Cadence were Looping this time, or else things would've been hard to explain.

Especially when she and the girls had just used the elements before Nightmare Moon could make her usual speech. And also Cadence had called her to tell her that she was on a date with Shining, and then he started to freak out for some reason.

Luna and Bobby were still wrapping their head around all of this, but thanks to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's insight, they were sorta prepared for the Loops.

After the mortifying and terrifying experience of being the opposite gender. They only had to deal with it for a day before waking up in this interesting Loop.

Now, they were never interested in Princess Pony, but they enough about it to know that this world, Equestria, was something like it.

Luna had the pleasure of waking up after getting blasted in the face by some rainbow laser. And soon found out she had taken the place of one of the rulers of this part of the world.

She was lucky that Twilight and her friends were there to explain it to her, or else she would've freaked out again. And also accidently let out magic, cause yeah, apparently this was a thing here.

While for Bobby, he had Looped into some guy named Shining Armor. And he was also on a date with a pink Alicorn named Cadence.

He was just glad he was a boy again, because being a girl was not something he wanted to experience again. Unfortunately, Ronnie Anne had told him it was going to happen again, so he saved his freak out for later.

Apparently the Loop he was in, only lasted for a day, and he found himself in this world, and had Luna as a companion through all of this. Bobby would admit he didn't have many interactions with the Rocker Loud, but Lori always sung praises for her, and her music was pretty sweet.

So they decided to stick together through all of this.

Including listening to Shining Armor's sister talk about Looping. Man, he felt like he was going to fall asleep, it felt like he was in Homeroom. And he wasn't sure if he was imagining the dragon that was next to her as well.

But he had to admit, all of this was pretty interesting.

He glanced at Luna, who was looking bored, but also interested at the same time. it probably had to do with living with her sister Lisa, who was also as smart like this Twilight Sparkle.

"Now, if any of you don't have any questions, then you may leave. And don't worry, Equestria is a Sanctuary Loop, which will allow you to relax until your next Loop. But, Luna, and Bobby, you have to stay for a moment."

Once the other first time Looper's left, Luna and Bobby stayed with Twilight.

"I hope you're both finding all of this informative."

The dragon, who was named Spike said," Yep, Twi, you managed to shave the time down to 15 minutes now."

Twilight rolled her eyes at him and continued," Also I just want to apologize to you again, Miss Loud. That's how we normally deal with Nightmare Moon in the Loop's. And I hope you can forgive Cadence for using that knockout spell, Mr. Santiago."

Luna waved her hoof and said," No, it's okay, bra. It's not like you knew that was going to happen. Also, you can call me Luna."

Bobby nodded and said," Yeah, I mean, I think anyone else would've freaked out. I mean, me and Lunes are first time Loopers. No harm done, Miss Twilight. And you can call me Bobby. Mr. Santiago is my dad's name."

Twilight blinked and said," Right, still getting used to how you don't sound like the Princess or my brother. Also Twilight or Twi is fine. But, I just want to let you both know that Princess Celestia is happy to have the both of you at the Castle in Canterlot, and also rooming with me or one of my friends in Ponyville. And it's not just because you're either in her sisters body or her nieces future husband."

Luna thought about it for a second and said," I think I'll stick with one of your friends. Preferably the one with the sick hair. From what I saw, she looks kinda cool."

Twilight giggled and said," Well, I'm pretty sure Dash would love that ego boost. What about you, Bobby?"

Bobby shrugged and said," I'm not exactly sure, but I'll stick with rooming with you, if you don't mind. I mean, you have a pet dragon, that's awesome!"

Spike looked offended and said," I'm not her pet. I'm more like her little brother, or son… the latter is a long story."

Bobby looked apologetic and said," Oh dude! I'm sorry, but is it cool that I bunk with you guys?"

Spike smiled and said," Yep, also, if I Loop into your guys universe, you think you can hook me up with some food from that Mercado you mentioned?"

"Sure thing, little dragon bro."

"Hey Twi, I'm his bro!"

Luna giggled at this, she had a feeling this Loop was going to be interesting. And she felt she was ready to go through this.

* * *

**2.2: (Continuation of 2.0)**

Ronnie Anne walked into the Mercado, she was going to tell Bebe that lunch was ready. She had to say, having a sister was interesting. Sure Carlota would be considered as one, and nothing against her though, but having her brother as her sister was different.

She jumped when she heard a feminine shriek, and instead of being frightened, Ronnie Anne sighed in exasperation.

"Bebe, did you lock yourself in the Dairy Case again?"

She walked over to the dairy section, and didn't find her sister stuck in it, but was hyperventilating on the ground.

"Whoa, sis, are you alright?" Ronnie asked in concern.

Bebe Santiago is a 17 year old girl, with converse shoes, short shorts, a black shirt, an open black and green open flannel shirt, an earring on her left ear, and a green headband with a flower on it.

Bebe looked both confused and freaked out at her sister and said," R-Ronnie, what's going on? Why am I a girl?"

Ronnie Anne blinked, then started to giggle for a moment, and then calmed down.

"Well, Bobby, looks like your awake. Welcome to Time Loops."

Bobby didn't know what to make with that statement, but he felt like things became more complicated.

* * *

**2.3: (My Gym Partners a Monkey Fused Loop)**

Luna had to say, this was one odd Fused Loop.

She was 12 again, but she still had her normal attire, she was an only child, total bummer, and instead of her last name being Loud, it was Lyon. And due to some error in the schools system, her last name went from 'Lyon' to 'Lion'. And that automatically forced her to change Middle Schools.

And not just any Middle School, but an actual Middle School for animals.

No joke, animals were anthropomorphic in this Universe. And they went to school to learn how to be animals.

She was still wrapping her head around with how dumb this was. I mean c'mon, didn't the people in the School Board know she was human? Cause unless her mom had a thing for a Lion before she met dad, then she could see that working out...

Yeah, she was going to have to ask this version of her mom about that.

So while her parents were trying to get a meeting for her, so she can go back to her old Middle School. she was forced to endure life in an animal school. But it wasn't so bad.

She had a group of animal friends to help her.

The co-anchor named Jake Spidermonkey, Windsor Gorilla, Slips Python, and Lupe Toucan and Ingrid Giraffe, who for some reason, sounded like Lola and Lana.

And lucky for her, they were all awake.

They were all pretty cool, the only problem she had was Jake not having any pants, which meant she had full view of his behind, and he wasn't ashamed of showing it to everyone. And she kept gagging every time she saw it.

This was going to be a long Loop.

* * *

**2.4**

Lincoln started to chuckle in obvious amusement. Luna on the other hand, wasn't seeing any amusement.

"Don't say anything bro." Luna warned.

Lincoln managed to compose himself and said," C'mon, this is pretty funny."

Luna was wearing an updated look from before she went to the Mick Swagger concert. And apparently in this Loop, she didn't go to the Mick Swagger concert, and stuck with her Classical Music phase.

She wore heeled flats, with long white socks that went to her knees, a light violet skirt, white long sleeve shirt, with a light purple vest, and a light violet bowtie, a small pearl earring on her left ear, she had long hair that looked like Leni's, and had a purple headband on her head.

And instead of playing any other instrument that was associated with Rock. She played instruments that were Classical, like the Violin, Piano, and Clarinet.

And from what Lincoln told her before she woke up, was that he had asked what she thought about Rock Music she said.

"Lincoln, you know that I think rock is for people with no class, or those who wish to become deaf. I mean, look at Mick Swagger, ugh, textbook definition of a hooligan."

Her personality was that of a girly girl, and was actually the quiet type, but wasn't the pushover kind. She still used an accent, but was more of British Upper Class than the Cockney accent. And she liked to wear dresses and go shopping with Leni, and liked to play her music during Lola's tea parties she attended. And she also liked to perform her music in the garage, so she could practice with getting interrupted from her chaotic siblings.

"Funny yes, but I honestly don't like being like this, bro. Can't believe this me would diss Mick Swagger." She mumbled the last part.

Lincoln shrugged and said," Well on the bright side, at least this you got an early Scholarship for Julliard."

Luna looked through this version of her's memories, nodded with shrug and said," I see your point. I never really put much thought into it, but it is cool."

* * *

**2.5: (Big Time Rush Universe)**

_ Go on, shake it up_

_What you gotta lose?_

_Go and make your luck_

_With the life you choose_

_If you want it all,_

_Lay it on the line_

_It's the only life you got_

_So you gotta live it Big Time!_

Bobby struck a pose with the other guys, and the crowd went wild. Bobby had to say, this Loop was pretty sweet.

In this Loop or Universe, his name was Carlos Garcia, and he along with his three other friends: Kendal Knight (Who was the Anchor), James Diamond, Logan Mitchell were part of a boy band called Big Time Rush.

They were originally from Minnesota and played Hockey. After a talent search, they all left for L.A to start recording music, and also got into antics at the place they stayed at.

And now they finally got a chance to go on tour across the country. One thing was for sure, he was missing Lori, and he had already been in a couple of Loops with different versions of her.

They were dating in those Loops, and that left Bobby to wonder if that would be considered cheating. He wasn't sure, he would have to talk to her once she started Looping.

On the bright side, the tour had now brought them to a concert in Royal Woods. They had just finished their final song, and the crowd was deafening. As he high-fived his friends, he gazed out into the crowd, and spotted a familiar head of blonde hair that close to the stage.

He saw Lori, and Carol Pingrey, cheering them on with Big Time Rush shirts, and their eyes locked.

He grinned, and winked at her. That caused Lori to squeal happily, and then faint into Carol's arms.

Kendall saw that and said," Is that the girl you keep talking about?"

"Yeah, but she hasn't starting Looping yet."

"Don't worry, she will soon. It didn't take the Carlos and the rest of the guys to Loop as well."

Bobby nodded, and he gazed at Lori's still unconscious form.

'Soon, babe, soon.' He wistfully thought, and he left the stage with his bandmates.

* * *

**2.1- Thought it was a good idea. And yes, everyone in Equestria will make more apperances in the future. And now both Luna and Bobby are informed of the Loops now.**

**2.2- Wanted to do Bobby's reaction to all of this.**

**2.3- Luna's voice actress Nika Futterman voiced Adam in the series. As well as Grey DeLisle, who is the voice for Lola and Lana.**

**2.4- I got the idea after seeing some fan art of Luna, if she stuck with Classical Music instead of Rock. I honestly don't know who to give the credit to though.**

**2.5- Bobby's voice actor is Carlos PenaVega who played ****Carlos Garcia in Big Time Rush. Had to do that one. And Bobby is hoping for Lori to Loop soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the support. If any of you have any ideas for future loops, then I wouldn't mind hearing them.**

**I own none of the content.**

* * *

**2.6**

It was the night of when Lincoln and his siblings overthrew Lori when she was left in charge, when mom and dad went out for their Anniversary. And Lori had already blown the whistle, and everyone got in line.

Lori then started to inspect everyone, and started to lay down the law.

"As you know, mom and dad, left me in charge. That means you have to do as I say, whether you're tall, short, or…"

She lost her train of thought when she noticed Lincoln was wearing Military helmet, and had a serious look.

"Lincoln! What are you literally doing?!" She asked.

"I thought the Corps would help me straighten out my life, ma'am!" He said.

"The Corps? Lincoln, what are you… are you literally making fun of me?!" Lori seethed.

Everyone, with the exception of Luna, started to cower in fear at Lori's anger. They knew their brother was in for it now.

And that also made Lucy think of making arrangements for Lincoln's funeral.

"No ma'am! I wanted to learn by your example, and be the same as you when I start babysitting these maggots!" He explained. "And that I won't end up like a weenie!"

"Watch it, bub!" Lola threatened.

Lynn snorted in amusement and said," Your already a weenie, Stinkoln."

Lana shrugged and said," Meh, I've had Maggots, they have protein."

Lori wasn't sure whether to remain angry, or to feel flattered that her little brother wanted her advice on babysitting. Although she was still confused on what was going on, and his direction.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Alright everyone, you know the drill! If I find one hair out of place, you will all literally get it. Got it?!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Everyone then left for their rooms, feeling mostly confused with what was going on. Luan looked at Luna who was smirking for some reason.

"Am I missing something?" She asked.

Luna feigned ignorance with a shrug and said," You got me dude."

* * *

**2.7**

It was the April Fool's Day when Lincoln would set off all of the pranks in the house before Ronnie Anne would arrive. Instead of setting off the pranks without getting hit by them, or knocking out Luan somehow before she could set it up, or making her fall into the pranks, he took another route.

Luna was Looping with him, and he told her his plan, and she was on board. They went downstairs, and saw the 'Kitchen, this way' sign. In all honesty, the only person who would've fell for that was Leni. She did the first time, and she ended up walking throughout the city following signs everywhere. How Luan managed to pull that off was a mystery.

They would've brought everyone else, but they both decided that was too big of risk. So the both of them had set up pranks outside Luna and Luan's door, so when Luan walked out, she would set them off, and every other prank in the house.

"Hmm, oh man! What if there are pranks outside! Ronnie Anne would be a sitting duck!" Lincoln faked.

"Your right, bro. Gulp, here goes nothing."

The both of them walked outside, and followed the signs, until they got to a considerable distance. And then started to walk somewhere else.

"I gotta say, bro. I wonder what Luan was thinking about this one. I mean, Leni would be the only one who would fall for this. And it's not even a good prank."

Lincoln shrugged and said," Who knows, maybe she had a plan for it, and forgot it."

Luna didn't looked convinced and said," I don't think so bro; Luan is pretty thorough when it comes to April 1st."

Luan meanwhile was sitting in her clown chair, waiting for the others to set off her pranks, and then thought of something.

"Wait, did I set up the traps along the route?"

Mr. Coconuts, who was alive like Pinocchio in this Loop, said," No, you forgot you dummy."

Luan groaned in irritation, and said with a shake of her fist," Dang' it, you escaped this April 1st, you two. But you won't next year. Now, time to try and get everyone out of Lincoln's room." She deviously said with a chuckle.

As soon as she walked out of the room, she set off a trap, and that caused 5 minutes worth of pranks being played on Luan.

* * *

**2.8**

Hector got the power bill from Carlos, looked at it, and gasped.

"I can't believe it! The power bill is really low than normal! I guess we'll have extra money for our Anniversary trip." Hector happily said, and Rosa hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek.

As he and Rosa talked excitedly about it, Ronnie Anne and Bobby fist-bumped under the table at a job well done. They had fixed the problem with Sergio before he could start throwing his parties. And they also cut back on some of the stuff they did like last time.

Due to them intervening, they had checked the bill beforehand, and saw that it was steadily very below the green.

Knowing future knowledge, due to Looping was great.

* * *

**2.9**

The loud sisters, with an unawake Luna were lounging in the living room, when they heard a small explosion, and then smelled something truly horrible. They all, minus Lisa, plugged their noses and let out sounds of disgust.

"Ah, dude! Who lit one up?" Luna said with a wave of her hand.

"Ugh! Lynn! Did you literally eat too many Spicy Meatball Subs again?!" Lori said and gagged.

Lynn shook her head, and said," Not what happened last time! Man, this smells worse than my gym bag!"

"I can taste it! And my eyes are burning!" Lola wailed.

Lisa didn't look phased and said," I honestly don't smell it. It's quite favorable that I room with Lily. Considering how toxic her bowel movements are. Sniff… hmm, that's not her diaper."

Everyone then glared at Luan, and she held her hands up in surrender.

"Don't look at me! Mom and dad forbade me from making Stink Bombs after my last batch prematurely exploded, and we had to stay at Aunt Ruth's for a week. But I gotta say it still _stinks_! Haha… Blaugh! Nope, laughing makes it worse."

Lincoln came down the stairs, while he plugged his nose and said," Jeeze! What's that smell! Did Luan make Stink Bombs again?"

Lori got up and said," Alright everyone, lets literally leave!"

As everyone walked out the door, while hoping they wouldn't have to stay at Aunt Ruth's they didn't see Lincoln with a mischievous smirk. Apparently he had kept his Super Fist of the Back Wind from the Bobobo Loop. Oddly enough, to him, they didn't smell bad. He sorta felt guilty for not including Luna or Luan, but hey, pranking his sisters was too funny to pass up.

* * *

**3.0**

Bobby was at the part of the Loop when he and Lincoln started to bond after Lori suggested they should hang out together. He, Ronnie Anne, and Lincoln were currently at the fair again, but with Lori this time. She wasn't there at the moment, due to her going to the bathroom.

The Loop was also baseline, so they decided to take a break from all the craziness. Bobby had suggest taking Ronnie Anne along, and had joked it would be a double date.

Lori was ecstatic about it, while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne kept saying they weren't together. That got a good laugh out of him.

"So, have you kept track on how long we've been Looping?" Bobby asked.

Lincoln nodded and said," Yeah, I decided to make a journal about it. It looks like we've done this over 25 times."

Ronnie Anne whistled and said," Wow, so what does that make us? Are we old now? Cause technically we've lived multiple lives. If we're going that deep."

Before any of them could answer, Lori decided to show up, and she had a confused look.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" Bobby asked.

"Uh, Boo-Boo Bear, wasn't the fair only a couple of months ago? And also, I'm not sure but, weren't we having a video chat? Cause I blinked and I literally found myself coming out of a restroom. And saw you and Ronnie Anne talking to Lincoln. I thought you couldn't come down from the city due to school?"

The three Looper's blinked, but Bobby then realized something, and he then smiled.

He got up, walked over to Lori, took her by the shoulders, and kissed her passionately. Lori was surprised for a moment, but her eyes fluttered shut, and she reciprocated.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne on the other hand, groaned at the display, and looked away. Even though they were glad that someone else was Looping now.

"Well, looks like Lori's Looping." Ronnie Anne said.

Lincoln nodded, looked at the readers and said," Well folks, another Loud is Looping. Let's see where this takes us."

* * *

**3.1: Loud Guardian Universe**

Lori blinked, and looked around, and she found herself in her living room.

Lori knew this was her third Loop. After making out with Bobby, which felt literally amazing, he, Lincoln, and Ronnie Anne explained what was happening.

She was skeptical at first, but when she started to voice her doubts, she blinked, and then found herself on the ground, and was a horse. She was then greeted by a purple horse, and that she had received a message from Bobby, explaining everything.

Twilight Sparkle, that was her name, led her to a classroom, along with other pony people who all looked different. And then went on a literally boring lecture on Looping, and why it's happening.

Although she was kinda scared, if this Yggdrasil did break, what will happen to everyone she knew?

She was close to having a panic attack, when she felt someone place a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked next to her see a woman in some sort of clothing that she literally remembered form Ancient Greece.

"How about we have a seat." She said in a motherly tone.

Lori nodded, and they both sat down on the couch.

"Who are you?" Lori asked.

For some reason, this woman's presence was comforting.

The woman grinned and said," I take it your brother didn't mention me?"

Lori thought about for a moment and said," Actually yeah, he did mention you. And also a version of him who has a lame title."

"Actually, we all literally call ourselves that." A voice said.

Lori was surprised to see another version of her. But, she was dressed really nicely.

Guardian Lori had black heels, brown women's business pants, a very cute light blue blouse that had a white shirt underneath, that had a bow on it. And she had a necklace with her initial on it.

"Oh my gosh! That is literally the cutest blouse I've ever seen! Where can I get it?" Lori squealed.

Guardian Lori grinned as she sat next to her and said," Practically anywhere. But you aren't here to admire my looks. You're here so we can ease your fears."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, just like other Lori's on this branch of the Multiverse. You all care deeply for your family, and that means you worry about them all the time, even though you don't show it. But I can see it, I am the Goddess of family after all, and I can relate." Hestia said knowingly.

"How so?"

Hestia snorted and said," Well I am the oldest of my siblings. There's me, Demeter, Hera, Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus. Not to mention my half siblings. So take it from someone who's had centuries or millennia's to deal with her siblings."

"Wow, I know a little about Mythology but… don't you guys have kids with each other?" Lori hesitantly asked.

Guardian Lori snorted, while Hestia had a look of pure annoyance.

"Ω για την αγάπη μας! (Oh for the love of us!) Why do people keep thinking that!?" She seethed.

"Literally a sore subject?" Lori asked.

Hestia blew out some air and said," Yes, I'll explain that later." She then calmed down enough and said," But, we also like to ease your fears. We both know that your scared about all of this, and fear for your siblings safety. It's understandable, but promise that everything is going to be ok."

Lori nodded, but she wasn't convinced. It was true, she was scared about all of this Looping stuff. And scared for her siblings, and her friends, cause who knew what was going to happen. Especially the ones who were Looping, she was just worried if something happened to them while they were Looping.

Lori sighed and said," I'm literally am. I know they've been doing this longer, but I feel like something bad will happen, and once it does, then somehow these Loops will stop, and they'll stay like that. I mean, I can see how fun these would be, but I can't stop thinking that something literally bad will happen!"

Guardian Lori placed a comforting hand on her counterparts shoulder and said," Hey I know the feeling as well. My siblings and I travel the multiverse. I'm always worrying as well, but I do know they are smart and resourceful, and they can get out of any situation. And that's a common trait among the other Loud Universes as well. So your worrying is normal, but you gotta let it take it's course, and trust them. Otherwise, your not going to enjoy these Loops at all. Cause, a lot of them are literally great."

"But, your siblings do know they will come to you when things get rough. Some Loops are rough, but you will be there to comfort them, and talk to them. So in some way, you don't have to worry too much." Hestia added.

Lori let the words sink in, she then grinned a little, nodded, and said," Alright, I guess I can trust them. And that I have nothing to literally worry about as well. I mean, from what the others told me, Looping does sound pretty neat."

Hestia and Guardian Lori nodded in approval with Guardian Lori saying," That's great. Also, Hestia here can stop you from Looping for tiny bit. So you have any questions, you can literally ask. I mean, I sat through one of Twilight's lectures, but I feel that her style is boring."

Lori snorted and said," She literally is! She and Lisa will get along great once she starts Looping."

* * *

**3.2: (Star Wars Fused Loop)**

Lori blinked, and looked around, she then shrieked when some sort of Laser Bolt almost hit her. She jumped when she saw a robot approaching her, and she apparently had some type of gun in her hand.

She remembered the weapons training her dad taught her, and fired. Instead of a bullet, a blue bolt shot out, and the robot was destroyed.

_'Ok, you are literally in another Loop. Just remember what the others, and that talking horse told you. Retrieve your Loop memories.'_

Lori did so, and found out she was Lori Amidala, Senator of Naboo for the Galactic Republic. She also was quite the badass, and she ended up getting captured by the Separatists, who was fighting the Republic. And was in the place of Padme Amidala.

She heard footsteps, and saw more Droids were approaching. She was about to aim her blaster, when she heard a hiss. She turned around to see a very handsome and attractive male, running towards the robots. They fired at him, but he deflected them with his laser sword. She looked through her memories, and found out he was Anakin Skywalker. She had known him since he was 9, he was currently in his late teen's, early twenties, a Jedi Knight… and they were secretly married.

She had to admit, he was very cute, but her heart belonged to Bobby.

Anakin had already finished the Battle Droids, and approached her.

Anakin grinned at her and said," I'm Anakin Skywalker, Anchor of this Universe. What's your name?"

Lori blushed, even his voice sounded sexy, and she said," Lori Loud, or Amidala. I guess I'm literally taking your wife's place."

Anakin shrugged and said," Happened before… although it's strange that you sound like her though. C'mon, this is the part of the Loop where we are supposed to sabotage the Hyperdrive. How well can you handle a blaster?"

Lori smirked and said," My dad took me out shooting. I can literally handle myself, Skyboy."

Anakin chuckled and said," Alright let's go."

The both of them ran to the nearest Turbolift.

Lori had a feeling this Loop was going to be fun.

* * *

**2.6- We all know where I got the dialogue from. **

**2.7- I mean, did Luan have a plan for that one? Cause Leni would be the only one who would fall for that. And from what I've seen during the April Fool's episodes, Luan knows how to plan ahead.**

**2.8- 'Power Play, with The Casagrandes'**

**2.9- I did mention that Lincoln was going to keep that power.**

**3.0- Now Lori is literally Looping.**

**3.1- That was nice of Hestia and Guardian Lori to ease Lori's fears.**

**3.2- That one had to be done. Lori's voice actress, Catherine Taber, is the voice of Padme in the Star Wars the Clone Wars animated series. Who's excited for the new season?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own none of the content, just original ideas.**

**Also, if any of you have ideas, then I'm all ears.**

* * *

**3****.3**

Lori was at a loss for words, after the Star Wars Loop ended. It had happened after she, Anakin, and Anakin's former Master, Obi-Wan, had sabotaged the Malevolence, and returned to Anakin's ship. During the whole thing, she felt like this was familiar for some reason, but didn't know why.

She stayed there long enough to meet Anakin's Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, and another Jedi Master named Plo Koon. Needless to say, she was a little freaked out when she had first met them. It was not every day that you meet aliens, and one of them was younger than you, but had a really nice skin tone, that could compliment some nice colors.

She roomed with Leni long enough to know a lot more about fashion.

They had hit it off nicely, and Ahsoka mentioned that Force Users had the ability to detect when a Loop would end. And apparently for Lori, it would end soon for her. When Lori had asked what this Loop or Universe was, she had said that people called it 'Star Wars'. That was when Lori remembered why this all seemed familiar to her.

Lincoln was a fan of it, and so was Bobby. But considering she and the rest of her sisters weren't remotely interested in it, they ignored them when they talked about it. Although she thought that Lisa liked it, but mainly to disprove the inconsistencies regarding the movies.

That was another thing that she found annoying from her brainy sister. She the tendency to list off inconsistencies in movies.

So before the loop could end, she had asked Ahsoka if she had spare Lightsaber she can have. She was hesitant at first, but after learning about how much a fan her brother was, she conceded, and gave her a blue one.

The reason why she was at a loss for words, was because she was looking at an older Lily, that was the same age as Leni, and she was the Anchor for this Universe. She wore sneakers, violet socks, skinny jeans, a violet T-Shirt, an earring on her left ear, and she had long hair that went to her back, which also had a turkey tail on the back.

She had sifted through her Loop memories beforehand, and found out her siblings were rearranged. With the exception of her and Lynn for some reason. Even though with Lynn, she was a he this time. Which made this Loop a little bit more odd.

Lily was 16, while Leni was a baby.

Lucy was now 4, and Lisa was 8.

Lincoln was 15, while Luna was 11

Luan was now 6, while Lola and Lana were 14

Lily smirked and said," I know, other Loops I've been to have everyone telling me I'm normally a baby. So, what's your original Universe like sis?"

"Uh… fairly normal." Lori managed to say.

Lily nodded, smiled and said," My Lori and I share a room. Do you wanna see some of my paintings?"

Lori looked intrigued and said," Wait, you literally paint?"

Lily nodded and said," Yep, doesn't your Lily paint?"

Lori thought about it for a second and said," Huh, she does. But yes, I would like that."

Lily ran up the stairs excitedly. With Lori following with a small smile on her face.

* * *

**3.4: (Slight continuation of 2.5)**

_So you gotta live it Big Time!_

Lori cheered along with the hundreds or thousands of other fans in the concert hall. Bobby had told her that he had been in a Loop where he was in a Boy Band, and she finally got a chance to see it, but this time she was awake.

Her eyes locked with Bobby's or Carlos's eyes, and he winked, and mouthed 'I'm awake', and she nodded, but also fainted in Carol's Pingrey's arms.

She wondered when her formal rival would Loop soon.

She then regained consciousness a second later.

"I can't believe Carlos winked at you! I'm totally jealous Lor!" Carol said.

"I can't believe it either! This is literally amazing!"

The crowd was starting to leave. Lori and Carol were starting to leave as well when they felt a tapping on their shoulders. They turned around to find two security guards, one of them happened to be Chunk, were behind them.

"One o've the band members wanted the both of you to go backstage." Chunk said.

Both Lori and Carol squealed, but Lori did it for a different reason.

_'In the music news, Hollywood's new Power Couple, Carlos Garcia and his new girlfriend, Lori Loud have been taking the music world by storm. They had met during one of Big Time Rush's concerts in Royal Woods. She and her friend Carol Pingrey shared a talent for singing, and have become the duo 'The Royal Girls' after their town Royal Woods, Michigan. Not only that, but Lori's younger sister, Luna Loud, had taken the Rock World by storm as well with her girlfriend, Sam Sharpe who are the duo 'The Royal Woods Rockers'. All three groups frequently collaborate with each other, and Miss Pingrey is dating Big Time Rush member, James Diamond. Due to this, a new generation of music has been made. And they are all under contract in Rocque Records, with Gustavo Rocuqe being their Producer.'_

This was literally a great Loop.

* * *

**3.5**

Ronnie Anne and Carlotta high-fived as they laughed and watched the boys fall for their pranks. They were safe from getting hit by them, due to the both of them sitting outside on the emergency stairs.

Things had went the same, the adults went to dinner, she and Carlotta were left trying to bond, but Ronnie Anne was prepared for was to come next. After the boys set off the cologne bomb, both girls set up the pranks, but this time, they didn't tell Bobby, who wasn't awake this time.

That way, they could watch their brothers/cousins get their just deserts. Especially Bobby, no one messes with her pranks, and thinks they could get away with it.

"Oh man! If I had known you were this talented of a prankster. I would've called you for advice years ago!" Carlotta said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Ronnie Anne nodded in thanks, she had experience from all the Looping she had done for a while. And it was nice to put it to good use. She had already done this part of the Loop a couple of times, but it was still fun.

"So, you wanna order a pizza?" Ronnie Anne asked.

Carlotta nodded and said, "Sure, I know a place where you can make your own pizza, what would you like?"

* * *

**3.6**

Lori awoke in a room, but not her room, but in a room that screamed Teenage Girl. It was a nice mix between being a girly girl, and normalcy she would like. She saw a full length mirror, got up and walked over to it.

"Huh, this is new."

Lori was still a teenager, but she looked totally different. She looked to around Luna's age, she had red hair, blue eyes, a really long neck. She wore a red tank top with a red collar, white skirt with a red belt, and red white Mary Jane shoes.

"I can literally see this girl pulling this off, but this isn't my style." Lori concluded.

She looked through her Loop memories.

Her name was Candace Flynn, and she lived with her mom, stepdad, brother and stepbrother in the city of Danville, Pennsylvania in the Tri-State Area. They even had a pet Platypus named Perry… that was an odd choice of pet; she had only seen pictures, and not live ones, wonder if Lana had seen one before?

She had a boyfriend named Jeremy Johnson, who she was obsessive about, and madly in love. It reminded of how she and Bobby felt about each other… wow, that literally was a slap in the face.

He even had a little sister, who was pretty jealous and wanted the most attention from Jeremy. She was nothing like Ronnie Anne, but that made her wonder if Ronnie Anne felt jealous of the attention that Bobby gave her.

But to make things clear, Lori only had eyes for Bobby. They have talked about dating different versions of themselves or someone else when weren't awake. They promised not to be jealous, or threaten to break up with each other. The Loops gave them a headache just thinking about it.

But back on track, right now it was Summer Vacation, and instead of her or Candace's brothers doing normal things kids did, they did the opposite.

Apparently there were little geniuses and created the most outrageous and incredible inventions!

They were as smart as Lisa, and she had a feeling they would get along with one another.

And Candace tried to bust them, and show their mom or both parents. Lori wondered why, until she her Loop memories showed her the reasons.

One was being older sibling and having the power over them. Lori sheepishly found herself being reminded of herself on how she treated her siblings a lot of times. Another that she was trying to prove to everyone, mainly her mother, that she wasn't crazy.

Lori felt for her, she did find it really odd that everyone else knew about Phineas and Ferb's inventions, but her mom was completely oblivious to it.

I mean, with half the stuff they made, it was news worthy, and people had to be talking about it. And their stepdad had seen and been a part of some of her brother's inventions and ideas.

Some of it had to do with the fact the inventions mysteriously disappeared for some reason. And their mother, Linda, chalking it up as wild imaginations.

It was like some mysterious force was trying to keep Linda from seeing or hearing about their inventions.

Some other reasons would include, which was the most heartfelt, was that Candace was trying to protect them. Half the stuff they made or did was dangerous, and Candace did really care about them.

"Ferb, I know what we are going to do today!" She heard Phineas say outside.

"Hmm, I think I'll help them. But first, I literally need to change." Lori said.

Lori then walked down the stairs a few minutes later. She had her hair flowing down, a white shirt with a flower on it, skinny jeans with a gold belt, and low heeled shoes.

"This literally feels better." She said.

Before she could walk outside, her or Candace's parents, Linda and Lawrence Flynn-Fletcher walked to the door, and saw her.

"Oh Candace there you are… that's a nice look, are you going somewhere?" Linda asked.

"No mom, I'm literally thought I needed a change of clothes." Lori said.

"Well if you need some more, your and father I will be running errands. So your in charge."

Lori nodded and said," I'm literally on it."

Linda looked intrigued and said," Why do you keep on saying 'literally'?"

Before Lori could answer, Lawrence said," Why honey I believe that may be some new hip Teenage slang. I think I'll literally try it myself."

Lori groaned at the bad use at that word, while Linda perked up.

She giggled and said," Well, I'll literally try it as well. We'll be back in a few hours dear."

They soon left, and Lori sighed in relief, even though she now realized they were a little embarrassing like her own parents.

She then walked outside to the backyard. Phineas and Ferb were already working on the blueprints to their next invention.

They were three other people with them. She remembered that they were Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet. She noticed that Isabella wasn't wearing her normal attire from her Loop memories. She had her hair in a ponytail, and wore a hooded sweatshirt.

Phineas saw Candace grinned and said," Hey Candace, what's up?"

"Nothing much, mom and dad said I'm in charge. And I wanted to know if you need another hand."

"That's great, but I have one question though, do you know what Looping is?"

Lori blinked, then grinned, and said," Are all of you Looping?"

Everyone nodded, and Lori felt relieved.

"That's literally a relief. Also I'm not your sister. My real name is Lori Loud."

"Not to worry, you still can be. Also, do you happen to have the Ping feature on your phone?"

"The what?"

"It allows people to know who is Looping, and whether they are a different person or not. It's basically an App on your Communicator. For example, Ferb and I used it, and found it someone else Looped in as Isabella." Phineas explained.

Lori looked at not Isabella. 'Isabella' did a salute and said," Hey Lor, just to let you know, Jeremy is Looping right now, but isn't Bobby."

"Well, at least I'm not alone in this Loop, huh Ronnie. Alright, let's get to building… hey, is your sister Looping?"

"Oh she is, so you don't have to worry if she Looping into your guy's universe." Ferb said.

Meanwhile, back in the Main Loud House Universe, the sisters were all lounging in the Living room when they jumped when they heard a loud scream. Lori came running down the stairs, and was looking around frantically, and completely freaked out.

"Where am I, who are you?!" She said.

"Lori, are you feeling alright?" Lynn asked, slightly worried.

"Who's Lori… if this is some kind of a prank, or another one of my brother's inventions. PHINEAS AND FERB! YOU ARE SO BOTH BUSTED WHEN I TELL-"

A dart then hit her behind, and she started to sway.

"Mr. Zebra, my names not Kevin." Lori woozily said, and fell to the ground in a dead faint.

Lincoln and Luna came out of the kitchen, while Lincoln put his dart gun in his Subspace Pocket. The both picked her up, with Luna saying.

"She uh, accidentally smelled some of Lisa's chemicals." She quickly said, and they took off up stairs.

Lincoln and Luna were thankful when Lori called them to tell them what was going on with her. Or else they would've had a lot more explaining to do.

That left everyone else wondering what was going on.

The good news was that Candace awakened after the effects of the dart wore off. And she groaned in embarrassment when she found out what happened.

* * *

**3.7 (Slight continuation of 3.2)**

Lincoln was in his room hanging out when he heard a knock at his door. His sisters had a tendency to not knock, but the only ones who would remember now are Looping.

"Come in." He said.

Lori came in, and closed the door. She had a small grin, and had something behind her back..

"Hey bro, I got something for you from one of my Loops."

"What is it?"

Lori pulled out what she had from behind her back, and gave it to him. Lincoln gasped, and he face broke into a wide smile.

"Lori, did you go to a Star Wars Loop?" Lincoln said in awe as he held a Lightsaber.

"Sure did. Sorry for not finding an orange crystal, they apparently don't have them. But Ahsoka did have an extra blue one."

Lincoln placed it on his bed, and went to hug his sister.

"Oh man! Bobby is going to freak when I tell him! Thank you Lori!" Lincoln happily said.

Lori smiled, hugged him back and said," Don't mention, Linc."

* * *

**3.8 (Continuation of 1.8)**

"Fusion Power!" Bobobo declared.

Lincoln saw Bobobo power up and felt the electricity from where he was standing with Beauty. Beauty had told him at this part of the Loop, he and Dengakuman would fuse into a girl (how the heck that happened, he didn't want to know) named Denbo, who was also a great singer. Although the way they achieved it was shuttering inducing, but she sounded like a mix of Leni and Lola.

A bright light took effect, and Lincoln used his arm to block it. Once it died down, he saw Denbo.

Although he wasn't sure what to make what he was seeing.

Denbo wore the same clothes that Beauty said that she would wear, but she looked completely different. She looked like a mix of Leni and Lola.

"Huh, I like, feel different." She said and took out a mirror. "Wow, I look fabulous!"

Shattered glass was heard, or Lincoln was the only who heard it, considering his mind was shattered. He was pretty sure Beauty wasn't taking it as well either. He had a picture of his sisters in his Subspace Pocket, and he had shown her it, so she knew what his sisters looked like.

"WWWHHHAAATTTT!" Both him and Beauty exclaimed in shock.

* * *

**3.9**

5B&5G Luna looked at her attire, and went through her Loop Memories.

Luna wasn't a Rocker in this Loop, but was a fan of Electronic Dance Music or EDM, and she dressed the part of it as well. She wore a variation of what Daft Punk wore, but it was Purple, and Black, with a skull on the chest. The helmet had a screen which showed a pixilated face on it, and it showed an annoyed face.

She had received a call from MLH Luna, and asked if she ever experienced Loops where they haven't gotten into Rock. She had explained she was in a Loop where she had stuck with anything Classical. Luna had said she hadn't yet, until now.

"This is bogus, dude." Luna's synthesized voice said. "And why do I feel like this is going to be a running gag?"

* * *

**4.0**

"Y'know, going through that again, it made me realize how much I overreacted the first time. Sorry about that lame-o." Ronnie Anne apologized.

They were at the point where Lincoln had declared he would never date Ronnie Anne, and had to go on a double-date with Lori and Bobby. With the benefit of hindsight, Ronnie Anne realized she had overreacted, and she was the one who caused that mess at the Restaurant.

She and Lincoln were walking home from school, and Lincoln was walking her home. That gave them time to talk about Loops and other things.

Lincoln shrugged and said," It's fine, I mean, I was just getting annoyed by everyone thinking we're together. I know in some way we're older, but I still feel like I'm 11. I think we're a little too young to start dating yet."

Ronnie Anne nodded, even though a part of her didn't agree with him, and said," Yeah, same."

Lincoln then remembered something and said," I totally forgot. Lori got me this in one of her Loops."

Ronnie Anne saw Lincoln pull something out, and her jaw dropped at what she saw.

"Dude... did she get you a Lightsaber."

"Yep, me having this... just makes me want to Loop into the Star Wars Universe soon." Lincoln said.

"I hear ya lame-o. That would be awesome."

* * *

**3.3- Just another fun idea. Also the look for Lily I saw when I was looking for ideas for her. Not sure who to give credit for.**

**3.4- I will admit, I did watch the show, and listened to the music growing up.**

**3.5- 'Pranks for the Memories with the Casagrande's' **

**3.6- Had fun with this one. I did see some ****similarities**** between Lori and Candace.**

**3.7- Who wouldn't want a real Lightsaber?**

**3.8- It came to me today, and I just had to write it.**

**3.9- I'm planning on making Luna change genre's a running gag. Let me know if any of you have ideas for Loops for that Luna.**

**4.0- I'm still thinking of whether to set them up or not.**


	5. Chapter 5

**4.1**

The Loud's were stranded on the island in the middle of Lake Eddy. They were busy gathering supplies, and food to makes shelter, when they heard small explosion, and then saw a bright light in the sky.

Everyone ran to the beach, and found Lincoln, who had a Flare Gun.

Lynn Sr. blinked and said," Lincoln, where did you get a Flare Gun?"

Lincoln grinned and said," Rip Hardcore said to always come prepared. When I was looking around the beach for any signs of Plessy or something we could use for shelter I found my backpack."

The sound of a foghorn was heard, and everyone looked to see a Coast Guard Ship approaching.

"The Coast Guard, we're saved! And it's all thanks to Lincoln!" Lynn Sr. cheered and everyone followed suit.

Everyone hugged him, and congratulated him, and they soon ran to the ship once it docked.

Lincoln was left with Lori and Luna, who were walking with him.

"Maybe next time we should rent a boat that isn't literally from Flip." Lori said.

Luna nodded and said," Yeah dude, we should also shake up the man so we can get our money back."

"And next Loop, we should look for Plessy." Lincoln said.

"Everyone, look!" Lynn Sr. called.

Everyone looked out into the water, and saw Plessy jump out of the water, waved his fin as if it was waving to them, and swam away once he landed.

Everyone was left in shock and awe at what they saw.

"Yes! I knew he was real!" Lincoln cheered.

Meanwhile, a Looping aware Plessy smiled at his work. He remembered hearing about how the kid wanted to see him. Unfortunately, he didn't notice, and when he his little sister tried to tell him, he didn't pay attention either.

So he made sure everyone would see him.

* * *

**4.2**

It was part of the Loop when Ronnie Anne would meet Sid for the first time, and they would end up trying to get her family to get the Apartment. Instead of how it originally went, Ronnie Anne thought they would try the best friend card. Considering how Mr. Scully was touched by it the first time.

When she had gotten a hotdog from Bruno, Sid wasn't there, she found that odd, but continued on. She was already starting to do tricks with her skateboard at the park when she heard footsteps.

She saw Sid running to her, and once she stopped, she was giving her a confused look.

"Hey, you alright?" Ronnie Anne asked, faking not knowing her.

"Ronnie Anne, something is really off. I woke up in a hotel room, and my mom told me we're looking at apartments today. When I mentioned you and your family, my parents didn't know who I was talking about. Is this some kind of dream… if it's lucid, then I can do anything! Let's see if I can fly."

Ronnie Anne watched in amusement as her best friend attempted to fly. But all she was doing was just hopping, and then tried to flap her arms like wings.

"Dang' it, this dream stinks so far." Sid said.

Ronnie Anne chuckled and said," Sid, your not dreaming. But, there is something going on. Let me explain."

The both of them sat on the water fountain. Ronnie Anne had just finished explaining everything to Sid. She even showed her the book, communicator, and a couple of things from her previous Loops. Throughout it, Sid stayed quiet, and had a blank look.

"So… what do you think?" She asked.

Sid's face broke out into a wide smile, and excitedly said," It all sounds awesome! I mean the whole Multiverse tree thing sounds bad. But to actually redo things like the movies, be a part of different worlds, meeting new people, and getting new things sounds awesome!"

Ronnie Anne laughed and said," I knew you will understand and find out how cool all of this is."

"Well yeah, I mean, there's a possibility we could meet Twelve is Midnight, and Yoon Kwan!"

Ronnie Anne blinked and said," Okay, I didn't think about that." She then smirked and said." So, you ready to start Looping, and have some fun while doing it?"

Sid nodded excitedly and said," You bet!"

They then high-fived, with Ronnie Anne mentally cheering that her best friend was now Looping.

* * *

**4.3**

Lincoln, Luna and Lori blinked at what Lucy said. They usually had Looping Siblings Meetings when they were all awake together to discuss things. And they also did it with Ronnie Anne, Bobby, and now Ronnie Anne's friend, Sid.

The three of them were awake this time, and they were having a meeting in the garage while everyone was asleep. And they were scared when Lucy appeared.

"So, you've been Looping aware for a while now, and your just telling us this now?" Lincoln summarized.

Lucy nodded and said," Pretty much. It started a while ago. When I first awoke, I found myself with the Princess Pony book, and instead of throwing it into the toilet, I brought it with me in the vents. I haven't been keeping count."

Luna nodded and said," So, why didn't you come to us, sis? We would've helped you."

"I conversed with my spirit friends the next day, once I realized it wasn't a dream. They explained everything that was going on."

Lori grinned and said," I guess that's another Loud who's part of all of this now. So, what kind of Loops have you been in, and did you literally acquire anything?"

Lucy smiled, and a pair of fangs shot out. Her siblings yelped, and took a step back.

"In one of my Loops, I was in one of my Vampire Books, and I saved Edwin from pirates. As thanks, he made me a Vampire. Best thing ever. And don't worry, I'm a Daywalker, so I won't burn up in the sun. Nor will I bite you, or need blood. Apparently drinking anything that's red works."

"Ok, then why wait until now?" Lincoln asked.

"I wanted to wait until your next meeting. I was sent to the Loud Guardian's Universe to get my Looping gear from Hestia and Guardian me. I've been using the Looper App, and my Loops were variant and Fused."

"Well little sis, looks like we have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

**4.4 (Transformers Michael Bay Universe Fused Loop)**

Lincoln Witwicky and Ronnie Anne Banes dove for cover when Bumblebee and Barricade fought each other.

The both of them were teenagers, this was a first, and they had stumbled upon some sort of conflict with an alien race. That's what their Loop Memories told them, and they were taking the place of two people named Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes.

"Ok, this is crazy, but cool at the same time." Ronnie Anne said.

Frenzy then popped out of Barricades chest, and then charged at the two humans. Lincoln was quicker, pulled out his Lightsaber, activated it, and used it to slice the robot in half, and then it's head. Even though the head severed, it was still moving.

Lincoln was about to do something, but Ronnie Anne stopped him and said, "I got this."

She then kicked as hard as she could, and the head went flying.

Lincoln huffed and said," I could've done that."

Ronnie Anne lightly punched him on the shoulder and said," I know."

Bumblebee had already finished his fight, and approached the duo.

"Yo… you feeling Loopy… buckaroos?" He said through his radio.

"Are you the Anchor?" Lincoln asked.

"Yep, names Bumblebee but you can also call me Bee. What's yours?" He said in his normal voice.

"I'm Lincoln Loud, and this is Ronnie Anne Santiago. I guess we're taking the places your friends. How come you used the radio then your real voice?"

"In my baseline I had my vocal processors taken out. So I communicated through the radio. Even in different Loops when that didn't happen or I got them repaired, I like to use the radio, it's fun, and amusing." Bee explained.

Ronnie Anne nodded and said," Right, so, from our Loop memories, your going to take us to your leader right... no pun intended."

"Yep, hop in, I'll take you to Optimus and the others once they land." He said, and transformed into his car mode.

"This Loop sounds interesting and cool." Lincoln said, as he and Ronnie Anne went into Bee, and they drove off.

* * *

The next couple of hours were a blur, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne met the Autobot's, got the glasses from Lincoln's parents (after an embarrassing conversation, which left Lincoln scarred, and Ronnie Anne highly amused.) Getting arrested by Government Agents, getting saved by the Autobot's, getting arrest along with Bee, but he had said he needed to be caught.

After that, they had met an Australian/Computer Analyst version of Luna's girlfriend Sam, and her hacker friend, who was surprisingly a slightly overweight version of Clyde. Who had both been arrested, like them, and they weren't awake.

They had then met the Secretary of Defense, and a group of soldiers, who was being led by a male version of Lynn, who was also his brother this Loop. Who also had contact with the Cybertronian's. Lincoln was relieved, considering he was Missing in Action due to the attack on Qatar.

Simmon's and Banachek, who were a part of Sector 7, were currently explaining the Cube or Allspark. One thing they did was bring Clyde's phone to life, and it came alive. Simmon's was just about to kill it, but Ronnie Anne stopped him.

Ronnie Anne slapped the button from Simmon's hand, and balled her first into his shirt, and said," Hey, you can't kill that little thing! It was just given life, and you just want to kill it? Not cool. Here, let me."

Ronnie Anne then went over to open the box, while everyone waited under bated breath. Once she did, she held her hand out to it.

"C'mon little dude, it's alright. No one's going to hurt you." She calmly said.

The tiny robot seemed hesitant, but then deactivated his guns, and crawled slowly to her, until it was on her hand, and then went to her shoulder.

She then patted it lightly on its head, she then gave Simmon's a cocky grin," Told you he was okay."

Simmon's gave her a hard glare, while Lynn leaned over to Lincoln and stage-whispered," Your girlfriends pretty cool, Stinkoln."

She/he's not my girlfriend/boyfriend!" Was their immediate response.

There were a couple of snorts of amusement around the room, but that was silenced when the room slightly shook, and the lights flickered.

Lincoln gulped, and said," Something tells me that isn't good."

After getting the confirmation, getting weapons, and also being in the middle of a standoff, saving Bee (He grumbled how he will never get used to getting frozen), getting the cube. They all headed to the nearby city of Mission City, along with the Autobot's.

Right now, Lincoln steeled himself for what he was about to do. Right now, Optimus and Megatron were fighting, and he held the Cube. Ronnie Anne was with Bee, and Lynn was busy fighting off the rest of the Decepticon's.

He had just been saved by Optimus after he had almost been killed by Megatron. Never thought he would go through that. But the pep talk with Lynn earlier helped with that.

_"I can't do it! I didn't sign up for any of this!" Lincoln said._

_Lynn placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and said," Look bro, I get it, your scared, so am I. But you're a soldier now! If you don't do this, then a lot of people will die. Including mom and dad. I have faith in you, and I got your back. Alright? Just run, and get to the top of the building."_

As soon as Megatron tried to lunge at him, Lincoln held out the All Spark, and it's power then started tear Megatron's spark apart.

He howled in agony, and then started to collapse, and Lincoln got out of the way.

Lincoln watched as Megatron took his last breath. And he started to realize what he just did.

Out of all of his Loops, he had never taken a life, but now he did. Even though he knew Megatron was evil, it still didn't feel right. Sure he knew this was coming after reading through his Loop Memories, but wasn't prepared for it.

Optimus got on his knee, gave him a sympathetic look and said," Lincoln, I owe you my life. And I understand the implications of what you just did. Bumblebee told me you were a young Looper, and you haven't experienced anything like this. Taking a life is not easy, and I hope you never have to do this again. Unfortunately I myself have done it Primus who knows how many times, especially during these Loops. But you should take solace in the fact that you saved numerous lives if this Loop had turned out badly."

Lincoln nodded, feeling a little better, and said," Thanks Optimus, that means a lot."

The Loop ended after they all returned home.

On some brighter notes:

Ronnie Anne now got to keep the small Cybertronian. Hestia had sent a message saying he couldn't copy the Communicators. So Ronnie instead allowed Skitter (that's what she named him) to copy her regular phone once they got back to their main universe.

Lincoln had more ammo for when Lynn started to Loop.

And they weren't sure if this was a good thing or bad thing. But now they could say they had experience in Loops that weren't all fun and games.

* * *

**4.5 (Ghostbusters Fused Loop)**

The four Ghostbusters went through the normal motions of the Loop. They were now at the part where they would meet Gozer for the first time. After that if all four of them were awake, which they were this time, they would purposely choose whatever would pop into their heads, and take it out like they did with Stay Puft in their baseline.

Even though one time Egon Spengler had accidently thought of Albert Einstein as the form of the Destructor. Luckily, nothing gross happened when he exploded, but when it did, math equations on paper was what was left of him.

Now that was one of their oddest Loops.

The Anchor, Peter Venkman, looked at the structure and no matter how many times he's seen it. The temple always gave him the willies.

"Right, so whose choosing this time?" He asked.

"I think it's Ray's turn." Winston Zeddemore said.

Peter smirked and said," Knowing him, it would be something childish."

Ray Stantz gave his friend a mock glare and said," Well you guys always say I have a childlike personality, nothing wrong with that."

"Guys, here she comes." Egon said.

All four of them held their Proton Packs at the ready.

Who or what came out of the fog, surprised them. It wasn't Gozer, or some other character, but a little girl, who looked to be 8, dressed like a goth. They couldn't see her eyes due to her bangs being too long, but felt like she was staring into their souls.

Peter redacted his previous statement, she gave him the willies.

Egon blinked and said," Huh, wasn't expecting that."

The little girl looked around and said," Sorry about that. I'll change your friends back to normal, and destroy this portal."

She lifted her hands, and both Dana and Louis reverted back to their human forms, and were floated in front of the Ghostbusters. She then snapped her fingers, and she disappeared.

The portal popped away from existence, and the structure became normal.

The four heroes blinked at what just happened. Knowing that this was one of weirdest Loops they have been in for a while.

* * *

**4.6 (Attack on Titan Fused Loop)**

Lori and Bobby gave a war cry as they each took out a Titan. Lori, who had short hair, cleared some of the sweat off of her forehead. She looked over at Bobby, who gave her a thumbs up.

Captain Levi landed near them, and surveyed their work.

"Arlet , Yeager, we're headed to Trost District. Apparently the Titans got some fucking balls, and somehow breached it. We'll be the distraction while they evacuate everyone." He said, and took off with the help of his ODM gear.

"Captain… has Wall Rose fallen?" Lori asked.

Levi shook his head and said," Don't spread rumors, Arlet. We don't know yet. Let's get going. Besides, that hasn't happened yet in the Loop's I've been awake for, so why start now." He said and took off with the help of his ODM gear.

This Loop was terrifying, and downright depressing. Lori and Bobby found themselves in a world where humanity was on the brink of extinction. And it was all thanks to the Titans, humanoid creatures that ate people.

Their families weren't there with them, which was a relief. But they were the older siblings of two people. Lori was the older sister to a boy named Armin Arlet, while Bobby was the adopted older brother of Eren Yeager, and Mikasa Ackerman.

After the fall of Wall Maria, she and Bobby had signed up for Military training, and decided to join the Survey Corps. Their unawake selves had thought they could protect their siblings, even though being a part of the Garrison or Military made more sense. And the both of them had awakened around a week ago.

Luckily for them, their squad leader, Levi Ackerman, was awake, and had filled them in on anything that they needed answers for.

Later the both of them followed Captain Levi as they scaled the wall, which was sealed.

"Also by the way, your brother is the Anchor. Even though has experience, he still gets woozy coming out of his Titan form." Levi said to Bobby.

The both of them ran straight towards their siblings while Levi took care of the Titans.

"Armin!" Lori said as she hugged her little brother fiercely.

Even though he wasn't really, she still felt like he was. And she also treated him like her other siblings, except for when she treats them like their below her sometimes. She was trying to be a better older sibling.

"Hey Lori… your hugging too hard." Armin wheezed out.

"Mi-Mi, Er, you guys alright? You guys aren't feeling Loopy right?" Bobby asked, using his nicknames he used for them.

All three of them looked shocked for a moment, which answered Lori and Bobby's question.

* * *

**4.1- Always come prepared, and that was nice of Plessy**

**4.2- I've got a couple of ideas for Sid, anyone else?**

**4.3- I'll also make some Loops from when Lucy started to Loop. **

**4.4- Not everything is all fun and games. Sometimes things are serious.**

**4.5- The Ghostbusters should call Lucy to help deal with spirits**

**4.6- Who's ready for the final season next year?**


	6. Chapter 6

**4.7: (Wreck-It-Ralph Loop)**

Sid blinked, and yelped when she found herself sitting in a tree. As soon as she got enough balance, she looked around.

"Whoa." She said.

She looked out as far as she could see, and saw that everything looked like it was made of candy. She then saw words near a mountain that said 'Sugar Rush' along with some music in the background. She even saw people racing in the distance, and she thought she saw them using some type of power up.

She then noticed a branch near her that was small enough to rip off. She broke it off and tasted it.

"Huh, literal Peppermint Bark. This place is awesome." She said with visible stars in her eyes.

She then heard some grunts from below, and saw a huge guy in overalls climbing up the tree, and he even had huge hands.

"Hey big guy! You want some of this tree?" She called.

The big guy looked up, gave her a raised eyebrow and said," Vanellope?"

"Who's Vanellope? My name's Sid Chang. I'm pretty sure these are one of these Loop my friend Ronnie Anne told me. If it is, I'm so ready for whatever is about to happen!"

Ralph groaned and said," Great, it's going to be one of those Loop's. Right, my name is Wreck-It-Ralph, I'm also the Anchor. Looks like we have some things to talk about."

After getting up to speed, and also to look through her Loop Memories, apparently this Vanellope was ousted by some jealous, egotistical former character from another game, and she was forgotten. Also this was a world where video game characters were real, and they lived in an Arcade.

She, Ralph, Felix, and a Platoon of Hero's Duty soldiers led by Sergeant Calhoun, led a Coup against King Candy or Turbo. Apparently that was a plan Ralph and Vanellope thought of the next time them, Felix, and Calhoun were all awake. But they had to change it a little considering Sid was in Vanellope's place.

The good news was that Sid got her kingdom back, got to race a couple of times, and she got to keep the glitching skill Vanellope had once the Loop ended.

For her first Fused Loop, this was pretty awesome.

* * *

**4.8: (Loud Sibling Looping Meeting)**

Lori banged the gavel in the garage, and everyone quieted down. The people in the garage were: Lori, Lincoln, Luna, Lucy, and surprisingly 5B&5G Luna, who was named Luan.

In this Loop, she was Luna's twin, and sadly the real Luan wasn't born in this Loop, or she was technically, considering 5B&5G Luna was somewhat supposed to be her. She was named 'Luan' and they were identical, but they were also different. Their Luna was still a Rocker, while 'Luan was into classical music, and liked to pull pranks or tell jokes sometimes.

"Alright, so we're all awake this Loop. First on the Agenda is to welcome another version of Luna, or how she is in this Loop, this version of Luan. How do you prefer to be called?"

"Nice to finally meet you guys for real. Also, Luan is fine I guess." She said.

Lori grinned and said," Likewise, Lincoln has literally talked about you. So what's your Universe like?"

Luna thought about it and said," Well, besides the obvious pattern of my sibs, the rest feels the same. Except your dating your Bobby's female counterpart, the atmosphere in the house is different as well. The whole personality ratio is out of whack, considering all of us have a mix of feminine and boyish qualities."

"Like how dude?" MLU Luna asked.

"Well my bros can understand females, and what makes them tick, unlike normal boys, who are clueless. They basically handle situations with girls like your Lincoln does. But they tend to act like regular guys. And they like some female stuff that they would not tell anyone, except for members of the fam.

While us girls, we are the same, but we also like some guy stuff as well. Like we like some sports, sometimes action movies, and other stuff."

Lincoln chuckled and said," I had the pleasure of taking that Lincoln's place for a while as well."

"So, who's Looping aware?" Lucy asked.

"Well, Ronnie Anne's cousin and I are the Anchor's. While Lincoln, Lori, Loni, Sam, Bebe, and Ronnie Anne are awake."

Lori nodded and said," Well, we're going to have to cut this part short, literally no offense. The second item is to talking about the Loops we've been in since our last meeting. Lincoln you go first."

"Well the most noteworthy one is when Ronnie Anne and I ended up in a Universe where two giant sentient robot factions were at war with each other, and they came to Earth… I ended up taking out the leader of the bad faction."

The other's gasped, hearing something like that wasn't what they were expecting. Sure, from what Lincoln said that they were robots, but they apparently had human qualities that would make them alive.

"Oh, Lincoln, are you alright?" Lori asked, as she placed a concerned hand on his shoulder.

Lincoln nodded and said," Yeah, I'm fine. I also used the Lightsaber you gave me on a smaller robot. The leader of the Autobot's, Optimus Prime gave me some words of advice. He's pretty great guy if you meet him. And Pff… Lynn also gave me words of encouragement, she was a he again."

'Luan' snorted as well and said," I honestly don't get why most of the Loops I'm in have Lynn as a boy. I mean, I get that she's a tomboy, but where's the originality?"

"Right, but I think we're in the same wheelhouse little bro. Bobby and I found ourselves in a world where giant humanoid monsters ate people. And what's left of humanity were behind some walls. I was the older sister of someone named Armin Arlet, he's really smart, not Lisa level, but was close. But the unawake Bobby and I joined the military in the hopes to protects our families. But apparently there was more to that world, which is really complicated, but in the long run we ended up killing people. It's not easy, but I think over time we'll learn to live with the fact."

"And also death is inevitable, there's no stopping it. It's the way of life. Also if it makes you feel any better, I was in a Loop where our entire family was vampires, and we had to feed on people. I wasn't sure if it was considered a nightmare, or a dream come true." Lucy added.

Everyone then took a step away from Lucy.

"Their right little dude, remember what I told you when you first Looped into my Universe? I told you that the Loops would be fun, but they could get deep pretty quickly." 'Luan' said.

Memories of her first Loop that was heavy came to mind. She ended up what people called 'The Sword Art Online Loop' she took the place of Asuna Yuuki, and she ended up being trapped in a Virtual Reality Game, where you could get killed for real. Kirito was the Anchor, and a pretty cool guy, but unfortunately for him, he would always wake up after he had signed into the game, and not sometime before. But he would always change things to help players, or bring the death toll down. She ended up being there close to a year instead of the standard two. Kirito would've gotten everyone out sooner, but that Loop wouldn't allow him to use stuff he had gotten from other Loops for some reason that would help defeat the creator of the game easily.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot." Lincoln said.

"Not to ruin the good vibes or anything. But, I haven't done anything like that yet, dudes. And I'm not sure if I want to." Luna said.

'Luan' placed her elbow on her shoulder and said," Well sis, you gonna have to deal with it. I can whip up some nice calming music to help you relax."

"Great." Luna said as sarcastically as she could.

* * *

**4.9**

Bobby blinked at what he saw on the counter. A robot or Ronnie Anne's phone looked at him, with blue eyes.

He, Ronnie Anne, and Sid were alone in the Bodega, and they just started talking about their Loops when Ronnie brought out her phone, and it promptly transformed into a tiny robot.

"This is Skitter; I sorta named him after how he walks. I got him from my last Loop. Basically he came to life from some Cosmic Cube that brings things to life as robots."

"It's nice to meet you." The robot said in perfect English, and waved an appendage.

Bobby then decided to faint when it spoke. Skitter blinked, looked at Ronnie Anne and said.

"Was it something I said?"

Sid snorted and said," Out of all the things he could've fainted from, a robot phone was what made him? Didn't he say he was in post-apocalyptic world where he was in the military?"

* * *

**5.0 (How the Loud House Branch deals with Loops)**

Of the many people of the Loud House branch who was Looping aware, or were the Anchor's, always had to make sure to check their Loop Memories, or the Loops themselves for anything different. Or if anyone new was Looping, cause that would cause a lot of problems if it wasn't handled correctly.

Leni or Loni were one of them, no offense to her/him, she/he weren't the brightest people around, depending if they are smart or not in their Universes, and they get easily confused. This would make anyone Looping think they were.

The Looping Aware Loud's, Casagrande's or whomever was awake, always used their Communicator Ping Apps to check who was, or they asked the phrase 'Are you feeling Loopy?'. So every time they were in a home or Loop that was or close to Baseline, they would ask that to see if anyone was Awake.

Another person they had to look out for was Lisa/Levi. The Anchor's or the Looping aware would look out for signs of if she/he were Looping. They remembered what Hestia, the Guardian's said about them potentially trying to fix the Time Loop's. Considering they hadn't been traumatized by something from a possible Punishment Loop was one clear sign they weren't.

Another thing they had to look out for was the signs of Sakura Syndrome if it looked like Lisa/Levi was Looping. They had heard from either the Looper Grapevine, Twilight Sparkle's Looping Class, or had unfortunately experienced it. When someone has it, they don't care for anyone else's safety because they know the Loops will reset, and everything would return to normal.

The latter issue doesn't apply to just Lisa/Levi, it also applies to Loud House Universes that have character's that have powers or some type of advantage that normal Universes didn't.

And that is how the Loud House Branch deals with Looping.

Lincoln then popped up and said," If you want a more detailed look of what Loop's are like, check out Saphroneth story 'MLP Loops', Twilight gave a surprisingly lightly detailed, but informative guide to it. It's on Chapter 93."

Spike then appeared on the other side of the screen and said," Full disclosure, I actually did the editing, the original version was way longer."

Pinkie Pie then ripped a hole through the middle, and behind her was Ponyville." Ooo, are we breaking the fourth wall? That's always fun! Wait... Lincoln broke it, then I think Spike did, and then I did... that's like 64 walls."

Deadpool then appeared next to her, pointed a finger at her and said," That's my thing you hyperactive horse!"

* * *

**5.1**

"Sure you won't reconsider?" Lynn said as she held the bat threateningly.

Lincoln had prepared for this, he let out a yelp, and then sat on the stairs, holding his leg as if he was hurt.

"What happened?" Lori asked as everyone ran out the kitchen to see what was going on.

Lincoln sniffed and said," Lynn hit me in the leg with her bat because I refused to go to her game!"

The other siblings and parents gasped, and glared at her.

"Not cool dude." Luna said with a shake of her head.

"What is literally wrong with you?" Lori asked.

Lynn looked baffled and said," No I didn't! He's lying!"

Lynn Sr. gave his daughter a glare and said," Jr., did you threaten to hit him with a bat?"

Lynn looked nervous and said," Y-yeah, but I didn't-"

"Young lady, you do realize he could've fallen down the stairs and seriously injure himself? Your father and I will like to have a talk with you." Rita said.

Lynn gave Lincoln a murderous look, and walked down the stairs to her parents room. Lori and Luna walked to Lincoln with Lori saying to the others

"We'll take care of him. The rest of you leave now."

The other walked back to the kitchen, while also giving Lincoln sympathetic looks.

The last two sisters grinned at their brother.

"That was some good acting bro. And if it's any consolation, I'm sorry for what we did to you originally. I can't believe we actually believed Lynn's bogus claim." Luna regrettably said.

Lincoln sighed and said," I'm more at fault as well. I did go along with it, which made all of you believe in it."

"Well at least you learned your lesson… even though it could've literally gotten a lot worse if something bad had happened." Lori said.

"Yeah, 5B&5G Luna told me that some Lincoln's ended up getting kidnapped or worse in their Loops when it came to that. Or Child Services comes, arrest mom and dad, and separate all of us."

Both Lori and Luna didn't like the sound of that. And hoped that would never happen.

* * *

**5.2**

Ronnie Anne clapped with everyone else as Tio Carlos got his reward. This part of the Loop, she didn't fake being ill, so she could watch the Wrestling match. She had realized how selfish she was during the original time, and decided to always go to the reward ceremony when it came to this part of the Loop.

Although for the fun of it, she did fake it a couple of times, just to see what would happen. She was glad Sid started Looping so her plans could work better.

But watching your Uncle receive a reward for his achievements is more worth it than some Wrestling match.

* * *

**5.3**

"Why are you pushing us?" Lola asked.

Lincoln had prepared for this part of the Loop and said," Well, to be honest. I wanted to do the shopping myself so I can show mom and dad that I'm responsible. And also mom said I could get something for myself if there was some money left. But considering all of you wanted to come along, I thought I could budget more, and see if I could get other things for you guys as well. If we didn't get kicked out, which I've been trying to prevent all day. And also none of you helped me with the shopping."

The girls, including an unawake Luna and Lori, felt touched by what their brother did. But they also felt guilty, due to the things they did while being here. And they didn't even helped him at all.

Except for Lisa, who felt that her research would've benefited science.

"Wait, so did you have enough?" Leni asked.

Lincoln brought out his box of _Zombie Bran_ and said," Was only able to get this. I mean, I think there's enough for all of us. I can put this back, and we can forget getting something ourselves."

The girls looked at each other, and nodded.

"That can literally work." Lori said.

"I'll be in danger of getting cavities, which won't look good during pageants. But I think I can have a couple of bites." Lola said with a shrug.

"If it allows me to eat like someone of the undead, then I can definitely eat some." Lucy said.

The rest voiced their agreement, and they left the store with the groceries and Zombie Bran.

* * *

**5.4**

"And then I heard someone yell 'timber'. Ugh, if I ever find the person who said that." Ronnie Anne said with a shake of her fist.

She and Lincoln were having a video chat, and Ronnie Anne was explaining how she had stage fright.

"Oddest thing, I still have it, but it's not as bad as Baseline. Been Looping for a while now, and I'm still have trouble with some things." She slightly seethed, and Skitter patted her arm in confort.

"Well, none of us are perfect. Wait, was the Play called 'The Enchanted Forest?'" Lincoln asked.

Ronnie Anne nodded and said," Yeah, why?"

"Well, I remember I was a part of it as well. I was one of the bushes. After the play, I heard mom and dad scolding Lynn about something. I thought I heard 'Timber' in the sentence, but I wasn't sure. I guess we found out who did it."

Ronnie Anne blinked, she then got angry and said," Lincoln, your sister is so dead when Thanksgiving comes around. Right buddy?"

Skitter nodded, and his eyes turned red.

Lincoln gulped, feeling really sorry for Lynn, and hoping she would start Looping soon.

* * *

**5.5: (Alternate 5.4)**

Lincoln looked guilty and said," Well, Clyde was in the play, he was one of the bushes. And I was the one who yelled 'Timber'." He said and chuckled nervously.

Ronnie Anne gave Lincoln a murderous look and said," Lincoln, you are so lucky I'm in Great Lakes. Or else you would be getting a pounding of a lifetime."

Skitter seemed to growl at him, and his eyes turned red, and his Minigun came out.

Lincoln started to sweat nervously and said," Well, look at the time. Talk to you later." He said and ended the call.

* * *

**5.6**

Lincoln waited for Clyde, it was the part of the Loop where they were going to have their sleepover. He had done this a couple of times in previous Loops, and had him and Clyde hang out with his sisters through the night. But this time, he and Clyde were going to hang out through the day, and also have the sleepover.

He saw Clyde running towards the house, and he greeted him.

"Hey buddy, ready for an awesome day?" Lincoln excitedly asked, but then fully looked at him.

Clyde had a confused look, his eyes shifted around, and he looked like he would break out his paper bag.

"Clyde, are you ok?" Lincoln asked concerned.

"Linc, I think I may be having an off day or maybe some weird dream. I woke up, and my planner said something about 'first sleepover with Lincoln'. I thought we already had that. And when I went to check my Junior Administrator one, I couldn't find it! When I asked my dads, they didn't know what I was talking about! Oh no, I'm spiraling!" He said, pulled out a paper bag and started to breath into it.

Lincoln would've cheered at what Clyde was going through, but he knew it wasn't the time. He patted his friend on the back, and said.

"Clyde everything's okay (Well, if you looked at it a certain way, it wasn't, but that wasn't the point.), there's a reasonable explanation to this."

* * *

**4.7- The idea came to me. I was originally going to do Mulan, but I'll do that later.**

**4.8- I'll probably do a couple more of those chapters. And I also did some backstory for that version of Luna's Universe if any of you were interested.**

**4.9- Sid's not wrong**

**5.0- I thinking of doing something special or something different every time the Loops get to this point. Ex: 10.0, 15.0 and so forth.**

**5.1- No Such Luck, one of the most hated episodes of the Loud House.**

**5.2- Being there for your family is better.**

**5.3- In the original episode, it was basically the sisters fault.**

**5.4 & 5.5: Wait until Ronnie Anne and Skitter get their hands on them.**

**5.6- Finally Clyde is awake. I know it seems like I'm taking my time, but I'm trying to flesh out the story more before I have everyone else start Looping.**


	7. Reeling in the Years

**Right, this chapter will have some triggers, mostly swearing, drug abuse mentions, and other things.**

**Your all probably wondering why I mentioned that, well, if any of you have read 'Reeling in the Years' by Flagg1991, then you'll know why I have those there. I spoke to Flagg, and asked him if I could use his characters from that story, and he was cool with it. I decided to wait until the story officially ended, which it did.**

**The basic plot of the story is that how the Loud House turned out if it's characters lived from the late 1950's to the 21st Century, but it also portrays it in a realistic view. Flagg did an outstanding job, and I highly recommend reading it.**

**Besides the triggers, I would also like to let a spoiler warning for some plot details from Reeling in the Years, if you haven't read them, then skip to the next chapter.**

**And this version of Lincoln and Luan is how Flagg portrays them, I just did their character's the best I could.**

* * *

**5.7: (Reeling in the Years Universe)**

This was it... this was how he was going to die. He originally thought he would meet his maker, or his dead loved ones after succumbing to his disease. But no, he was going to die on a hijacked plane that was going to crash into a building.

He would say this was mercy. It was better to die instantaneously, than die a slow horrible death in his final moments in his disease riddled body.

"Only for a little while." RITY Lincoln Loud reassured, as he held on tightly to Ronnie Anne's hand.

He held on tightly to her hand. Thinking about her, and the rest of the family as the plane hit the South Tower.

* * *

**5.8: (Loud Guardian's Universe)**

Lincoln Loud gasped, and felt his heart going a mile a minute. As soon as he got his breathing back to normal he surveyed his surroundings. He was in some sort of living room that was strangely familiar. And he was sitting on a couch.

What hell was going on?

The last thing he remembered was…

Shit... him and Ronnie Anne were going to die!

He was wondering where Ronnie Anne was, and where the hell he was when he heard a voice.

"L-Lincoln?"

Lincoln turned next to him. RITY Luan sat next to him, her eyes were widened in disbelief, and were brimming with tears. She covered her mouth, but Lincoln could tell she was breathing heavily.

"Luan? What's go-"

He was cut off when Luan practically tackled him into a hug.

Jeeze, Lynn, Lynn III and Maddie would be proud. Even though due to the wonders of his disease, and Chemo-Therapy, he would snap like a twig…

Wait, he felt fine, like better… as well as a man in his late 50's was feeling. But he didn't feel like he was dying.

He got out of his train of thought when he decided to hold off on that revelation, because he was comforting his very distraught sister. The kind of comfort he usually held for Ronnie Anne and the girls.

He held her as she bawled her eyes out, and she calmed down enough to start talking.

"Y-you and Ronnie Anne died. Fred and I just got into the door of Jessy and Mark's house, when we heard her scream. W-we found her crying, and she managed to explain what happened. We held your guys memorial two week later, when . God, I honestly don't want to go through that again. Holding your own daughter and niece as they cry, knowing their parents/Aunt and Uncle are dead. We later found out it was some Middle Eastern Terrorists who did it."

"Well… I'm here now. Not sure what's going on though."

Luan let's go of Lincoln, and she had stopped crying, and sniffed. "Yeah, where are we?"

"This would be the Loud Guardian Universe." A voice said.

The both of them turned around to see Hestia standing near the threshold to the kitchen.

Lincoln looked at her incredulously and said," Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

_'One of the few Universes on this branch that has a more realistic version of the Loud's. Can't believe this Lincoln is more jaded, and has a stick up his behind 24/7. And also has a tragic type of ending. I always hated these types…'_ Hestia thought with a mental sigh.

"Please, just let me explain everything first. Then you can ask your questions." Hestia said as she walked in front of them.

Lincoln and Luan looked at each other, Luan shrugged, while Lincoln was still suspicious, and he wished he had his gun.

"Fine, go ahead. This better be good lady."

Hestia nodded, she wished she had Guardian Lincoln and Luan with her, but they had prior engagements. So she started to explain everything, from the problem, to what will happen, to why they are here, the types of Loops, and anything else that would help them.

Once she finished, she gave the two of them time to think about it. It wasn't long before Lincoln gave her his reaction.

He laughed, he laughed at the absurdity of all this. He wasn't sure this was just some weird near death experience, or he was dying in a hospital bed or before the plane hit the tower, and he was just one of those day dreams before death.

Or his entire life was a lie, and he was still a prisoner in Vietnam and had gone insane with what the Cong did to him. And he just thought up his entire life to keep himself sane.

He then stopped, wiping couple of tears from his eyes.

"That has got to be the most bullshit thing I've ever heard!"

Hestia didn't looked amused, but she was sympathetic and said," It's the truth, Mr. Loud. I also know you and this version of your family have had it hard. This mainly has to do with the fact most Loud Universes focuses on you all when your kids. And not when your adults, and have real life experiences. Just think about it, you can change things in your Loops, within reason."

Luan, who was quiet looked hopeful and said to Lincoln," Lincoln imagine, we can make some things better… like save Luna from dying, and stop myself from going to jail, and raising Jessy. And also you and Ronnie Anne won't die on 9/11."

Lincoln would've snarked again about how this was some elaborate ruse. Cause life doesn't hand you something like this. And this all sounded like something from the Comics, or Science Fiction movies he used read and watch when he was a kid. But then he started to think about what Luan just said.

He did regret not helping Luna out with her addiction more. He still thought back to when he had the Cocaine in his hand, and didn't flush it, but placed it back into Luna's bag. And Luan it was pretty self-explanatory, she missed out on raising Jessy, and also wasted part of her life in jail for the actions of her dumb, younger self.

Although a really selfish part of him thought she didn't deserve to raise her, considering he and Ronnie Anne did it, and he considered her to be his own daughter.

Not that he would ever tell Luan, cause he wasn't that heartless.

And also the fact he could cheat death again.

Ha, the Cong didn't get him, and now some Middle Eastern pricks will now get the same treatment.

Another point for Loud.

And great, now he was starting to believe in this shit. Then again, he did decide to finally let God into his life, even though it was an entirely different situation…

"Wait, you said you were a Greek Goddess, right?" Lincoln asked.

Hestia nodded, and said," Yes, and also yes, other Gods and Goddess are real as well. But there are different variations in different Universes. And yes, God is real as well."

Well fuck.

Both siblings looked troubled with this, but they both decided now was not the time for an Existential Crisis.

Lincoln sighed, knowing he would probably regret this and said, "Fine… I guess we believe you. Even I'm still thinking I've lost it, and I'm dreaming this up."

Luan shrugged and admitted, "Yeah, same for me. I've sorta had the notion I'm having some weird dream in Prison."

Hestia nodded in satisfaction and said," Good, do you have anymore questions?"

"Yeah, there isn't going to be any these Loops being weird right? Cause I will literally put metal into me if I get turned into a girl, become a Hippie, or become a Democrat or Republican."

"Well, that might happen. There are Universes where your siblings are of different genders. Just take your brother Lynn for example, he's supposed to be a girl."

Lincoln snorted and said," Well I guess once the fatass is 'awake' I'll hold that over him. Also I guess I can handle torture like that, I did survive a couple of months living with the Cong."

"So, if your saying our Universe is on a branch of the tree, does that mean ours is the main one?" Luan asked.

Hestia shook her head and said," No, this is the main branch."

She pointed her staff at the TV, and it turned into a big flat screen. It turned on, and it showed the Main Loud House Universe Loud's. Both siblings blinked at that, they recognized themselves, Lori, Leni, Luna, and they guessed Lynn, but he looked like he was a girl. They were surprised with the way they dressed, but they were confused with the other people there.

"Wait, who are the other people? The twins look extremely familiar." Lincoln said as he scratched his head.

"That would be Lola and Lana. The others are: Lucy, Lisa and Lily, and they are all your siblings."

Lincoln and Luan's jaws dropped, sure they had heard of big families, and theirs was rare at the time, but to have 11 siblings... with 10 of them being women, and only one being a boy...

"What in the hell were mom and dad thinking?" Lincoln asked.

Luan realized something and said, "Uh... if Lola is our sibling in another universe... but she's married to Bobby Jr, doesn't that make it-"

"No, because it's a different Universe, it's completely different. And yes... unfortunately there are Universes where all of you... do things to each other. But the people who look over the branch, including me, have deleted or blocked those types. It's a long and complicated process that I think you both won't be interested in understanding."

Lincoln had a feeling he probably should've been left to die on the plane. All of this was starting to hurt his head.

"But, luckily for you, there is a Loop, called a Sanctuary Loop, which allows other Looper's to relax before they go to a next one. They give good classes or Seminars, if your interested? It's optional, so you can either go there, or go to your first Loop."

"Might as well get this shit over with. We'll take the class. I should've died in Vietnam or something so I wouldn't have to deal with this shit." Lincoln grumbled.

Luan lightly slapped his arm and scolded," Don't talk like that."

Hestia snorted, and she used her staff to send them to the Equestria Loop. She then took out her communicator, dialed a number, and had it on Holographic function.

An eight-legged horse then appeared and said,_" Hey Hestia, what's up?"_

"Hi Sleipnir, listen, I have two new Anchors coming your way, and I think Twilight needs a heads up."

* * *

**5.9:(Reeling in the Years Universe)**

RITY Lincoln Loud blinked at as he woke up, for some reason, everything felt strange. Maybe it was because Ronnie Anne wasn't in bed with him. He must've slept in, now that was a rarity all of its own nowadays. He then heard slight snoring, which didn't sound like Ronnie Anne's, and his Boot Camp training kicked in.

He was ready to kill whoever was in the room with him, when he froze.

His brother Lynn was sleeping, in his bed, looking like he was a Teenager, as in the bed he used to sleep in when they used to share a room back in their old home in Franklin Avenue. Now that he looked around the room, it was his or their old bedroom.

He thought he was having some realistic nightmare or dream, but then his memories kicked in and it all came back to him.

"Oh, my God." He whispered.

He got out of bed, he looked himself over, and in the mirror that was on their dresser. He was 11 years old again! His nose wasn't crooked, he had his cow-lick again, and he didn't have any wrinkles. He then ran out into the hallway, but he stopped when he saw Luan out in the hall, having a shell shocked look. She was back to be being 14 years old.

She looked at his direction, and her face went pale.

As if life, Hestia or whomever was in charge, was messing with them. Both the bathroom door and the door to Lori and Leni's room opened. And both Luna and Leni came out of the respective rooms. The same Luna and Leni who was supposed to be dead from a Drug Overdose, and from her Degenerative Brain Disease, respectively.

Luna noticed their looks and said," Are you guys alright?"

Luan's response was to let out a high pitched scream that would wake the dead, or maybe Alex, and then faint on the spot.

Other doors in the house opened, and he then saw Lynn and Lori come out of their rooms. Lincoln then heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and got a lump in his throat when he saw his mom and dad come up the stairs, and looked around. RITY Lynn Sr wore his work clothes, and RITY Rita was already dressed for the day.

Rita saw Luan and said," Oh my goodness! What happened?"

Luna knelt beside her sister and said," I don't know, she just had some weird look, she screamed, and fainted."

As the others went to check on Luan, Lincoln sniffed as he wiped a tear from his face. He wasn't the crying type, nor had he ever gotten this emotional before. But now he was.

Looks like this was all real, and this entire Loop situation was real as well.

Life was now more interesting than before.

And he was going to damn well make the most of it.

* * *

**So, tell me what you all think.**

**Also, I might just do other OC Loud House characters from author's in the future. Just need to ask for their permissions though.**

**And also, make sure to check out Reeling in the Years, it's really good.**


	8. Chapter 8 (Halloween)

**6.0: (Toho Godzilla-Verse-1954)**

My name is Lincoln Loud, or how I am called in this Loop, Steve Martin. I found myself waking up in an old fashioned plane, no really, the kind where you can't get an in-flight movie, there are propellers instead of the engines, no games… I'm off track. I was also in a business suit, and when I looked at myself in the window, I looked to be in my thirties. I had looked through my Loop Memories, and I was supposed to be Steve Martin, Foreign Correspondent for United World News.

I was headed for Cairo, Egypt for an assignment, but my next stop would be Japan. And I apparently had a friend from college living in Tokyo, by the name of Dr. Daisuke Serizawa, and was planning on visiting him.

But, there were forces at work that will spell disaster for Japan, and the world itself.

And that would be the appearance of Godzilla.

Ok fanboy moment... Oh my Gosh! Godzilla is one of my favorite movie monsters! Clyde, myself, Rusty, Liam and Zach are huge fans, especially the original Japanese version of it. Luckily for us, Stella was a fan when she joined the group. I was sorta sad I wasn't in the original one, but the version that was made for American audiences, but I'm not complaining.

But even I had to prepare myself for what was going to happen. Cause in the original movie, he had caused large amounts of death and destruction. I had heard how Godzilla was the Anchor, but I pinged for anyone else awake, and sadly, he wasn't, or anyone else. So I was on my own.

* * *

**6.1: (Monster-Verse/ Skull Island-1973)**

Lori Loud, or how her Loop memories called her, Mason Weaver, gazed at the landscape in awe. She was part of an expedition to map and survey a new island in the Pacific Ocean, and beforehand, she was a Photographer and Photojournalist of the Vietnam War. Who mainly did Anti-War pieces.

She knew Pop-Pop was a Vietnam War Veteran, and he had told the older kids some of the stuff he did during that time, well the censored version, due to mom not wanting them to get nightmares.

She was glad she didn't awaken during that part, because she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to stomach any of the stuff that Weaver had had seen.

Except, they weren't there to just map out the island, they were also there to prove that monsters existed.

She wasn't the only one awake. James Conrad, a very attractive former British soldier who had fought in Vietnam, and who was the tracker/hunter of the expedition.

Once she had explained her situation, he told her everything she needed to know, just in case. And he also said that he pinged everyone else, and found out only Marlow and his friend Gunpei were awake. Conrad had told her that Kong was Looping aware, but wasn't this time. And the Anchor of this Universe was Godzilla himself, but didn't normally appear until 2014.

He also said he would protect her.

_ 'He's literally dreamy like Hugh._' Lori thought, and held back a weird honking sound she did a sometimes.

She then started to fantasize Bobby like that, rugged, talking Spanish in a really sexy way… ok clean thoughts; you'll only get yourself distracted.

As they were flying in the Helo, after flying through that scary storm, and taking pictures of the landscape, and anything that seemed interesting, while the soldiers dropped those bomb thingy's. She was also tempted to take out her phone to record all of this, but that would just raise questions. But she guiltily thought that she would one-up Carol if she posted selfies of herself in this environment. But that was in the past... or however the correct term is for Looping, and she and Carol were friends now.

She stopped taking pictures, and thinking once Conrad tapped her shoulder.

"We're going to face Kong in a moment. I suggest you hang on." He whispered.

Lori nodded, she started to hold the hand rails for dear life, and steeled herself for what was about to happen.

* * *

**6.2: (Mentioned in 4.8)**

In a most cliché looking scene from a horror movie stood an old castle that also had the features of rain, thunder, lightning and a dark sky. This house was called 'Castle L' the 'L' had more words to it, but was scratched out. It was said to be haunted by ghosts or some other monster, but like how most of these stories go, no one went there, and yes it was because people were either too scared, or the rumor that some people did, and never returned.

The latter wasn't true, but hey, if it gives them more reason to be feared, then it's good free press.

Another reason was the multiple noises, screaming, and other possible horrific things that come from the house.

But that was how the family acted. And they were…

The Count of Loud's.

Lucy, who was awake felt giddy in this Loop. She hadn't been Looping for long, and once she got back to her Baseline, she would have to tell the others she was.

She was a traditional Vampire, which meant she couldn't go out during the day, which was fine by her. And she wasn't the only Vampire, her entire family was.

She guessed the only problem with this was that they had to feed on people's blood to eat, or by eating anything that's the color red. For some reason, this reminded her of something that had to do with Lincoln.

Maybe it was a TV show he watched that the others weren't interested in.

As much as she loved Vampires that was the one part of them she was on the fence about. And right now, she was sorta conflicted.

Lynn Sr. or Count Lynn Sr. was telling them the rules, and information they needed regarding this. He and everyone else wore capes, and also wore dark versions of their clothes. That was something Lucy was happy about, even though it surprised her once she woke up.

"Vamily, we're about to emvark upon our nightly veeding. Vo vwatch out vour-"

"Dad, why are you literally talking like that?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, it makes you sound like a dork. I would've suspected something like this from Lincoln." Lynn said.

"Yeah… hey!" Lincoln said with a glared.

Lynn Sr. looked annoyed and said," What, can't a guy respect how our Vampire brethren talk in Europe?"

His answers were shrugging, and he heard a comment of 'only when you don't sound like a stereotype.' He looked at his wife, but she merely grinned sheepishly.

Lynn sighed and said," Alright, you all know the drill. If the people have anything that can hurt us, and we can't feed on them, then we go for whatever is red. We will all return an hour before sunrise. Got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, then let's go." He said and transformed into a bat.

Everyone else did, and they took off outside through a window. Leni-Bat tried to, but she kept on hitting the wall around the window. This was until Lori-Bat came in and guided her outside.

As she flew through the sky, Lucy decided to try out drinking someone's blood, and then decided if she should continue to do that, or just drink anything that's red.

But in all honesty, this was a great Loop. If only Edwin was here.

* * *

**6.3 (Frankenstein Fused Loop)**

Luna awoken, both in Loop sense, and waking up, to the sound of someone yelling at her, but it sounded like a command.

She blinked and saw the sight of an older Lisa, and what she can assume was a Quasimodo or Igor looking version of Lincoln.

"Awaken, and arise my creation!" She commanded.

For some reason, Luna did what she was told, and grunted as she got up. As soon as she was full height, she felt taller, and different. She noticed a mirror, and saw that she had sickly green or green skin, her hair was up and had white streaks, and she also had stitches around her body, and she wore a white dress.

What the hell?

"Yes! She's alive! HAHAHAHA!" Lisa cackled.

"Very good master." Lincoln congratulated in a sniveling and subservient tone that her Lincoln would never use.

As this version of Lisa was having a moment. Luna looked through her Loop memories.

Ok, she was in a Loop or Universe where she was Dr. Lisa Frankenstein's monster, Bride of Frankenstein.

She would admit, she was actually a fan of those old Monster Movies. That's one thing she had in common with Lucy and Lincoln.

But she wasn't sure how she felt about the person who was Frankenstein.

"My creation. Come and meet your new bride." Lisa called.

Frankenstein himself walked into the room. He looked the same, but the one of the differences was that he had brown messy hair instead of his black hair.

And that Frankenstein was Lynn as a boy.

Lynn-Stein smiled and said," Pretty bride."

She wasn't sure if she should feel disgusted by this. Or find it amusing that Lynn was a boy again.

Yep, definite ammunition against her when she starts Looping.

* * *

**6.4: (Alternate 4.5)**

The four unawake Ghostbusters looked at the structure before them. And waited on bated as the doors to the pyramid opened, and a bright light bathed out. They taken by surprise, and confusion when someone came out.

"It's a… little girl." Ray Stantz said.

Instead of what they thought was a God. A little girl, who looked to be 8, and wore Goth clothes came out. They couldn't see her face, due to her bangs covering it, but it felt like she was staring into their souls.

"I think its Gozer." Egon Spengler concluded.

"I thought, Gozer was a man?" Winston Zeddemore said.

Egon shrugged and said," I guess it can be whatever it wants to be."

Peter Venkman and the others weren't sure how to feel about this, they had thought of numerous looks Gozer would look like, but taking the form of a little girl wasn't one of them. But they had job to do, and they weren't going to let that stop them

"Well, whatever it is, it has to get by us." Peter said.

Before they could do anything, the little girl raised her hand said," No need. I'll change your friends back, destroy the portal, and leave."

Lucy raised her hands, and energy covered them. Dana and Louis reverted back to normal, and were lifted to the feet of the Ghostbusters. She then snapped her fingers, disappeared, and the portal collapsed on itself, and disappeared as well. What was left was a huge hole in the structure, and atmosphere returned to normal, as if nothing happened.

The four heroes blinked at what had just transpired. They were all completely at a loss for words until Winston broke the silence.

"What the hell just happened?" Winston asked, completely confused like everyone else.

None of them had an answer to that.

* * *

**6.5**

Lincoln and Clyde watched in satisfaction as Hank and Hawk were arrested by the police for vandalizing the neighborhood.

Lincoln had thought about it when he was the only one awake, and he had realized him and Clyde should've called the police instead of getting turned into human pretzels after trying to steal all the candy back.

He had always wondered what that was like, mainly due to the fact Lori threatened everyone with that every time they crossed her. Lincoln had asked about that, and Lori had confessed that she was bluffing when she threatened that, cause she would never do that, it was mainly a scare-tactic.

But it was nice that Lori was starting to turn over a new leaf. She had time to think things over, thanks to the Loops, and realized how much of a bully she was to everyone. The one's who were Looping were proud of her, while the one's who weren't were confused, but welcomed it.

Good thing he had the Loops to make it right. And it was even better now that his best friend was Looping Aware now.

Except the only way they could do that was to let them trash the neighborhood for a bit, and then get the cops to catch them in the act.

Although in baseline the adults did do that, but both kids had high-tailed it out of the neighborhood at the first sign of trouble. And they did end up getting arrested after everyone scared them in the maze. But this time, they got arrested a little earlier.

"Man, you were right Lincoln, seeing those hooligans getting taken to the pokey is pretty satisfying. Although I am sorry I wasn't awake during the times you did it before. Who knows how many times you messed up without me being aware of what you did." Clyde said.

Lincoln patted Clyde on the shoulder and said in a fake British voice," Not to worry old chap. I did in the past. But just like Winston Churchill said 'Success consists of going from failure to failure without the loss of enthusiasm.'"

Clyde's eyes sparkled in appreciation and Lincoln said," The best part about this part of the Loop is that I'm able to read your booklet."

"And that quote gives me the necessary strength to try and win Lori. I mean, I do have a lot of time to do so."

Lincoln sighed and said," It's up to you to decide what to do, buddy. C'mon, Lori, Luna and Lucy are already getting people try out the haunted house. You won't believe how good it's gotten since the Loops started, and the fact their Looping aware."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**6.6**

Everyone was sitting in the living room, they all had concerned looks, except Lynn Sr and Rita, who were glaring at Lisa, who had a guilty look. The only thing that seemed odd was the fact that someone covered in clothes was standing nearby. It was obviously Lincoln, due to him wearing his normal attire, but he also wore gloves that went up to his arms, a ski mask, sunglasses, and a hat.

"So, let me get this straight, Lincoln was accidentally doused with some unknown chemicals, and he ended up becoming invisible?" Lynn Sr summarized.

Lisa nodded and said," Affirmative, father. I would also like to point out that I didn't use him as a test subject, but merely asked him to help me with an experiment that involved liquid chemicals. I must have done something wrong when I was mixing them. But again, I'm sorry brother unit."

Lincoln, who was the only one awake this Loop, shrugged and said," It's fine Lisa, it was an accident. Although I think it's kinda cool."

Rita looked at her son and said," Sweetie, can you show us please."

Lincoln took off his hat, sunglasses, and ski mask. Everyone gasped when they didn't see his head. But they all jumped when Leni screamed.

"Oh my God! Lincoln's headless! My poor brother!" She said and started to cry.

Lincoln went over to Leni, and placed his hand on her's.

"Leni I'm fine. My head is still here. It's just invisible. See for yourself."

Leni tentatively held out her hand, and then felt her brother's head.

"Wow, your head really is invincible."

Everyone groaned with Lori saying," It's invisible, Leni. But, how long will Lincoln... Leni, what are you doing?"

Everyone saw Leni try to place her hand where Lincoln's mouth was, but he was trying to stop her.

"I like, wanted to see if my hand will disappear if I put it into Linky's mouth."

"Cool! I want to try it!" Lana said.

"Yeah, me too!" Lynn said.

Before they could do that, they were stopped by the siblings that were near them.

Lincoln took a step back and said," No one is doing that! I don't know where your hands have been! Especially Lana's!"

Lana shrugged and said," Eh, he has a point."

"No one is putting their hands into Lincoln's mouth. So, how long would it take to get Lincoln back to normal?" Rita asked, concerned.

Lisa thought about it for a moment and said," I believe a couple of day, maybe a week. In the meantime, our brother will remain invisible for the time being."

Lincoln had already put his face stuff back on and said," I don't mind, I feel like the Invisible Man right now... or boy."

"Well, for the time being, son. Your going to have to stay inside until Lisa can fix you. Think you can handle it?"

The good thing about being invisible, no one can see your face, so no one saw the mischievous look Lincoln had and then said," Yeah dad, I can."

By the time Lisa had fixed it, the Loud sisters were ready to tear their brother apart. The whole week he had spent pranking them in various ways: by making ghost sounds, scaring them, thinking they were missing stuff, hearing voices. Luan thought it was all funny at first, but it soon lost it's humor when it happened to her. Needless to say, Lincoln had to run out of the house once he was fully visible, and he was lucky enough to grab his clothes, minus underwear, which he was already wearing. He ended up running to Clyde's house until the heat died down, luckily for him, he had already told him what happened, and had seen him invisible.

It was either run, or get the beating of a lifetime from his sisters.

But, it was all totally worth it.

* * *

**6.7**

Lincoln gulped as he looked himself in the mirror. Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach, and Stella were standing near him in the boys bathroom.

"Guys, I don't think this is a good idea. What if we get caught?" Clyde nervously asked.

"Y-yeah, I mean, Stella is in here with us." Lincoln agreed.

Stella shrugged and said," Hey I said wanted to be in here with you guys to see this. Besides, I asked Girl Jordon to be lookout."

Rusty smirked and said," You guys aren't chickening out right?"

"Heh, lame." Zach snickered.

"I don't know fellers, I heard bad stuff happens when people do this." Liam said.

Rusty rolled his eyes and said," C'mon guys, the whole 'Bloody Mary' thing is just a hoax."

"Yeah, I heard a couple of Six Graders did it, and they were fine." Zach said.

Lincoln and Clyde who were both awake, were still skeptical, Lincoln had dealt with a lot of stuff during his time as a Looper, and Clyde was still new. This Loop so far was baseline, and they didn't want it to change with having a vengeful spirit come after them.

Maybe they should've had Lucy be with them.

"I don't know guys, I have family back in the Philippines and Guam who have seen spirits. I've never seen them, but who knows." Stella said.

Lincoln sighed and said," Fine, I'll do it."

If worst comes to worst, he would have to use his Super Fist of the Back Wind, or his Lightsaber. But that would lead to a lot of questions from his unawake friends. And that would lead to him and Clyde explaining everything. He couldn't wait for them to become Looping Aware.

Lincoln looked directly at the mirror and said," Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary!"

Nothing happened, and everyone sighed in relief.

Liam looked at Rusty and Zach with a raised eyebrow and said," I thought you both said you weren't scared?"

Before they could answer, a portal opened in the mirror. Everyone backed away from it fearfully.

"I was wrong! I'm sorry! We won't bother you again!" Rusty wailed.

Clyde took out his paper bag and started to hyperventilate into it. Lincoln had his arm near his Sub-Space pocket, so he could quickly get his Lightsaber.

The portal then disappeared at the same rate it did when it appeared, and the mirror returned to normal. The group looked on in both fear and confusion.

"That's it?" Zach said confused.

Stella smacked him in the back of the head and said," Were you hoping for something worse?"

Clyde had stopped hyperventilating and said," Hey guys, there's something on the floor."

Lincoln was closets, and hesitantly grabbed what appeared to be a note. Him, and the others looked at it, there was only writing on the front, and nothing on the back.

"Out to Lunch, will be back soon. If you would like to call back, please repeat the phrase. If not, then have a nice day." Lincoln read.

Huh, so this wasn't so baseline after all.

* * *

**6.8**

Lynn was asleep, and telling by the small smile on her face, she was having a good dream. What the dream entailed was no surprise to anyone, as it probably had to do with sports.

"Hey Lynn." A voice said, and tapped on her head.

Lynn moaned in her sleep, and she sleepily opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of more times, and turned her head to see Lucy standing by her bed.

"Lucy? What time is it?" She mumbled.

"It's time for you to become my late night snack."

Lucy moved her bangs, and showed that her eyes had turned red, and when she opened her mouth, fangs came out, and she let out a hiss.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Lynn screamed in pure terror.

She closed her eyes and waiting for the worse. She opened them again, when nothing had happened.

Large footfalls were heard, and their bedroom door slammed open as the entire family looked around in a panic.

"What going on? What happened?" Lynn Sr looked around frantically.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" Rita asked, as she saw Lynn have a completely freaked out look.

"L-Lucy's a vampire! She was going to drink my blood!" Lynn hysterically said.

A groan was heard from inside Lucy's coffin, and the door opened, and it showed Lucy rubbing her head.

Lynn screamed again, and held her bat, and said," Don't come near me you freak of nature!"

"Lynn, don't call her that!" Rita scolded.

Lucy looked at everyone and said," What happened? I was sleeping, then I heard a loud scream, and I ended up knocking myself out after I hit my head on my coffin door."

Lisa went over to her and examined her head," Hmm, your cranium looks to be ok. I don't believe you will be experiencing any signs of a concussion or potentially seeing things. Unlike Lynn, who has delusions of her own."

Lynn gave her younger sister a glare and said," I'm not seeing things brainiac! Lucy did try to make me her midnight snack!"

Rita and Lynn went over to their daughter to comfort her with Rita saying," Sweetie, I think you just had a realistic nightmare. There's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, Lucy isn't a vampire, she may like and act like them sometimes, but she isn't one. Did you happen to have too many spicy meatball subs again, Jr?" Lynn Sr said.

"I'll say, she also _spice's_ up the house after that. Haha! Get it?" Luan said, and everyone groaned.

Lynn had calmed down enough, but she still looked a little shaken and said," Y-yeah, maybe I did just have a really bad dream. Uh... sorry Luce."

"No hard feelings, it sounded like a pretty good dream."

Lynn looked at Lincoln and said," Uh, can I bunk with you tonight, bro?"

"Sure, but no Dutch Oven's, ok?"

The rest of the sisters let out noises of disgust, but they soon went back to their rooms, but they also sent Lynn worried and sympathetic looks. Along with Lynn Sr and Rita, after they made sure their daughter was ok. Lynn then got her pillow, and walked out of her room, and into Lincoln's room.

"I'll be back in a moment, I just need to go to the bathroom." Lincoln said.

Lynn nodded, as soon as Lincoln left, Lynn got under the covers, held her bat, and she looked around the room fearfully.

Lincoln saw Lori and Luna standing near Lucy and Lynn's door. All three of them walked into the room, and stood near Lucy's who was out of her coffin.

The three of them snickered and gave Lucy amused looks.

"Was that literally necessary?" Lori asked, trying to sound stern, but was failing miserably.

Lucy shrugged, she showed them her fangs and said," It was totally worth it."

"Sis, that was a good one, hope you got it recorded." Luna said.

Lincoln went over to a part of the room, grabbed something, and held it out.

"Good thing Lisa had a small camera lying around." He said.

The four Looping Aware siblings chuckled. They did feel a little bad that Lynn was now sorta traumatized, but that was another prank against their family since they all started Looping that they could laugh about.

* * *

**6.9**

Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Lori, and Lincoln, who were all awake, watched as people from Ronnie Anne's Apartment building enjoying the Haunted House that the Loud's and Casagrande's made.

Lori and Bobby was wearing vampire costumes, Lincoln was a zombie version of Ace Savvy, and Ronnie Anne was a zombie female Luchador.

In this part of the Loop, the four of them had managed to convince their families to have a big Haunted House in Great Lakes, instead of having Lucy's Haunted House back in Royal Woods. This Haunted House would be managed by Lucy, while everyone else in both families did their own thing to make the apartment complex scary.

"Man Linc, your little sis knows how to make one scary Haunted House." Bobby said.

"Yeah, she couldn't be happier." Lincoln said.

"You sure, cause I only saw her normal look." Ronnie Anne said.

"Believe me, she's literally happy. And her scaring game has gotten better, thanks to the Loops." Lori said.

Luna, who was awake, and Sam, who were both in Skeleton costumes came out of the apartment, and ran over to them.

"Hey dudes! It's that time now!"

Bobby nodded and ran over to the entrance to the Bodega, turned on a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen please come out, and listen and watch a very spooky performance! Hit it Luna, and Luna's girlfriend!"

Sam strapped on her guitar, and said to Luna," Hope your ready, Lune's."

Luna smirked at her and said," You know it."

The both of them started to play the music to Michael Jackson's Thriller. Sam did the instrumental, while Luna sung.

Bobby, Lori, Lincoln, and Ronnie Anne stood close to them, waiting for their cue.

Luna:

_It's close to midnight_

_Something evil's lurking from the dark_

_Under the moonlight_

_You see a sight that almost stops your heart_

_You try to scream_

_But terror takes the sound before you make it_

_You start to freeze_

_As horror looks you right between your eyes_

_You're paralyzed_

_'Cause this is thriller_

_Thriller night_

_And no one's gonna save you_

_From the best about to strike_

_You know it's thriller_

_Thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life_

_Inside a killer thriller tonight_

_(Oooh…)_

_You hear the door slam_

_And realize there's a nowhere left to run_

_You feel the cold hand_

_And wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

_You close your eyes_

_And hope that this is just imagination_

_(Girl)_

_But all the while_

_You hear a creature creeping up behind_

_You're out of time_

_Cuz this is Thriller_

_Thriller night_

_There ain't no second chance_

_Against the thing with forty eyes girl_

_(Thriller)_

_Thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life_

_Inside a killer Thriller tonight_

_Night creatures calling the dead_

_Start to walk in their masquerade_

_There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time_

_(There're open wide)_

_This is the end of your life_

_They're out to get you_

_There's demons closing in on every side_

_They will possess you_

_Unless you chance that number on your dial_

_Now is the time_

_For you and I cuddle close together_

_All through the night_

_I'll save you from the terror on the screen_

_I'll make you see_

_That this Thriller_

_Thriller night_

_Cuz I can thrill you more_

_Than any ghost would ever dare try_

_Thriller_

_(Woohoo)_

_Thriller night_

_So let me hold you tight_

_And share a killer diller chiller Thriller here tonight_

_Cuz this is Thriller_

_Thriller night_

_Girl I can thrill you more than_

_Any ghost would ever dare try_

_Thriller_

_(Woohoo)_

_Thriller night_

_So let me hold you tight and share a killer thriller ow_

Lucy walks out of the Bodega in her Grim Reaper costume, and Luna hands her a mic. As Lucy started to recite Vincent Price's part, Luna started walking into the street, while Sam continued to make the spooky atmosphere.

Lucy:

_Darkness falls across the land_

_The midnight hour is close at hand_

_Creatures crawl in search of blood_

_To terrorize y'alls neighborhood_

Lori, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, and Lincoln followed Luna, while acting like zombies. The rest of the Loud kids, and Casagrande kids, along with Sid, who were all wearing various costumes, walked out of the apartment building, acting like zombies as well. They then stood in the middle of the street, with Luna in front of them all. They then started to do the Thriller dance, while Sam continued to do the music, and Lucy continued to speak.

Lucy:

_And whosever shall be found_

_Without the soul for getting down_

_Must stand and face the hounds of hell_

_And rot inside a corpse's shell_

_The foulest stench is in the air_

_The funk of forty thousand years_

_And grizzly ghouls from every tomb_

_Are closing in to seal your doom_

_And though you fight to stay alive_

_Your body starts to shiver_

_For no mere mortal can resist_

_The evil of the Thriller_

Sam then pressed a button, and Vincent Price's laugh echoed. As soon as the song finished, everyone took a bow, and the people who were watching were clapping and cheering.

"Happy Halloween!" All the kids yelled.

* * *

**6.0: I recently started watching the original Godzilla movies due to a monthly marathon. I gotta say they are pretty good, a little dated but really good. But the one Lincoln was in, was the American version where they added their own character to the original 1954 version. I think my favorite so far is when Godzilla, Mothra, and Rodan fight against King Ghidorah.**

**6.1: I am liking the new Monster-Verse so far. And I think Skull Island is my favorite so far.**

**6.2: The drinking from anything red part is what Marcaline does in Adventure Time.**

**6.3: Don't worry, Lynn will be Looping soon.**

**6.4: I'll probably do a Loop where the Loud Characters as the Ghostbusters.**

**6.5: After seeing that episode, I have a feeling the worse Lori has ever done were wedgies, I don't think she would go as far as Human Pretzels.**

**6.6: The Invisible Man or Boy, starring Lincoln Loud**

**6.7: It isn't Halloween without someone doing this. I've never done it, and I never will. Also, it has been confirmed that Stella is Of Filipino descent, which is cool, because so am I.**

**6.8: Who knew Lucy could do such a funny prank**

**6.9: Happy Halloween! **


	9. Chapter 9

**7.0**

Lincoln had always wondered how Lucy was able to appear out of nowhere. Why he didn't ask before, especially now that Lucy was Looping aware, he guessed it wasn't important.

But now he was interested.

He walked over to Lucy and Lynn's room, and found Lucy, who wasn't awake in this loop, reading one of her vampire books.

"Hey Lucy, can I ask you a question?"

Lucy, who wasn't awake looked up and said," Sure, what is it?"

"How can you disappear and reappear all the time?"

"Oh, I use the Time Stone, and my Sling Ring to do it. I am the Sorcerer Supreme after all."

Lincoln nodded and said," That's interesting… wait what?"

To prove her point, Lucy does some hand motions, and then a necklace appears around her neck, and the locket opened to show a green stone. She then gets one of Lynn's baseballs, throws it at him. He then hold his hands up, but realizes it's stuck in mid-air, and he notices he wasn't hearing Luna's music.

She then did a circular motion, and a portal made of sparks appears, and she goes through it. The portal appeared again next to Lincoln, and Lucy came out. She then movies him, and then does a couple of hand motions, and everything goes back to normal. Luna's music was heard again, and Lynn's ball hit against the wall.

Lincoln was left stunned, and Lucy said," That's pretty much it."

Ok… wasn't a baseline Loop.

* * *

**7.1: (5B&5G Universe Theme Song)**

_Crashing through the crowded halls,_

_Dodging both boys and girls like ping-pong balls,_

_Just reach the bathroom on time_

_(Hey! Hey! Hey!)_

_Leaping over laundry piles,_

_Boys clothes that you can smell for miles,_

_Guy's gotta do what he can to survive!_

_In the Loud House! In the Loud House!_

_Duck, dodge, punch, push and shove,_

_It's how we show our love!_

_In the Loud House! In the Loud House!_

_Five boys, five girls_

_(Wouldn't trade it for the world!)_

_Loud! House! Loud! Loud House!_

Synopsis of Theme Song: Lincoln exists out of his room, and he dodges both Lynn (girl) and Lisa, with the former on a bike, while playing sports, and the latter doing another one of her experiments, which looked like he was going to explode. He then stops to get knighted by Lexx who had a foam sword. He then jams out to Luna's music, and praises Lucy's poem. He then gets out of the way of Lori and Loni, with the latter making her a dress, while the former was talking on the phone.

He then leaps over a pile of laundry, and then dodges a pie that Lane was about to throw at him. He then makes it to the bathroom, but Lana is in there, and unscrews a pipe from the bathroom sink with her wrench, resulting in Lincoln getting caught in a stream of water, and ends up sliding down the banister. Behind him are pictures of his siblings in order: Lori, Loni, Luna, Lane, Lynn (Girl), himself, Lucy, Lexx, Lana, and Levi.

He runs pasts his siblings, and gets the TV remote, but he then runs when his siblings chase after him. He then jumps on the couch, and then he is joined by his siblings, smiles, and turns it on.

The screen then turns black, and shows the show's logo. A caption then appears on the bottom of it saying 'Idea by Thunderstrike16'.

* * *

**7.2**

Lincoln was playing video games in the living room, it was a baseline loop, and he and Ronnie Anne were the only ones awake, and they decided to just take a break, and have a normal loop.

The TV then went black, and Lincoln groaned, and was about to fix it, when the it turned back on, and music with lyrics started to play from it.

(L-L-L-Lincoln Loud…)

(L-L-L-Lincoln Loud…)

Got head of white hair, and turbo charged backpack (Lincoln Loud)

He has 10 sisters and one of them uses him like a lab rat. (Lincoln Loud)

A cooking, restaurant owning dad, a Dental Hygienist mom. (Lincoln Loud)

The boy has a group of friends, and one of them is a talking dog. (A talking dog? That's right)

Very loud family and an air-breathing shark (Whoa)

Tons of chaos, game controller, reading comics. (Whoa)

Crazy sisters, what do we make of this? (What do we make of this?)

Lincoln Loud! (Lincoln…) Lincoln Loud! (Lincoln…)

This is the life of an 11 year old boy named Lincoln Loud!

(What do we make of this?)

Lincoln Loud! (Lincoln…) Lincoln Loud! (Lincoln…)

This is the life of a 11 year old boy named Lincoln Loud!

(End)

Lincoln blinked, he wasn't sure to confused, or found the supposed theme song to be pretty cool.

He then got a call from Ronnie Anne, and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey… did you happen to be watching TV or something, and then some sort of theme song started?" Ronnie Anne said, sounding a little bit confused, and also what he could assume was slight annoyance.

"Yeah, mine was pretty cool, what about yours?"

"Don't get me started." Ronnie Anne mumbled.

"How bad could it have been?" Lincoln asked.

Earlier, Ronnie Anne was in her room watching a skating video, or a video of Tio Carlos during his Carlos X days. She still found it crazy that her mild mannered, and calm Uncle used to skate like a pro.

Although in one Variant Loop, Tia Frida hadn't told him or convinced him to quit Skateboarding. So he ended up being both a Professor, and a part time Skateboarder. And also became one of those cool Uncles… not that Tio Carlos wasn't cool though.

Her phone, who was Skitter, then blacked out, she frowned, and then became slightly worried. She was about to ask him if he was ok, when some type of music started to play.

Ronnie Anne!

Sid!

Come on Ronne Anne!

Do-do-do-do Ronne!

Alright!

Do-do-do-do Ronne!

Do-do-do-do Ronne!

Do-do-do-do Ronne!

Let's go!

Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnie Anne the Explorer

Ronnie!

Who's the super-cool explorer and skateboarder Ronnie Anne

I need your help

Grab your Backpack and Skateboard!

Let's go! Jump in! ¡Vamanos!

You can lead the way!

Hey! Hey!

Do-do Ronnie, Do-do Ronnie

Do-do Ronnie, Do-do Ronnie

Carl, no swiping! Carl, no swiping!

Oh man!

Ronnie Anne The Explorer!

(End)

Ronnie Anne was left really confused, she had a feeling she just got a theme song after her, but it could've been a little cooler, instead of something so childish?

Although the small part with Carl was highly amusing.

Skitter transformed and sat on her bed, and he looked really confused.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"I have no idea, Skit's. Wonder if the same thing happened to Lincoln?" She said as Skitter transformed back into his phone mode so she could call Lincoln.

* * *

**7.3**

Bobby and Ronnie Anne got out of their car, and walked to the Loud House.

"How on Earth did Carl end up all the way here? I mean Great Lakes and Royal Roods are a couple of hours apart." Ronnie Anne asked.

Bobby scratched his head and said," You got me sis. Maybe it's a Loop thing. This didn't happen in baseline. Unless it's that expansion thing you told us about."

Bobby was about to ring the doorbell, but remembered what would happen, and then knocked on the door.

"I got it." A voice said.

The door then opened to reveal Leni.

Bobby smiled and said, "Hey Leni, we-"

"AAAAAHH! More talking skeletons!" Leni screamed and ran back into the house in fright.

The both of them were confused, but then realized they still had their skull makeup on. Lori then appeared at the door with a very annoyed look, but softened a little when she saw her boyfriend and his sister.

"Hi, Ronnie Anne, hi Boo-Boo Bear. Normally I would be literally ecstatic to see you here. But your cousin is starting to get on my nerves." She said in a both tired and annoyed tone.

The three of them walked into the house, and walked into the kitchen, to find Carl and Lincoln reading comic books. Carl had gotten rid of his face paint.

"I'll admit Ace Savvy is pretty ok. But El Falcon is way better."

Lincoln blinked, normally he would take offense to that, but said," Who's El Falcon?"

Carl gasped and said," You don't know who he is! Why he's… welcome back Mi Amor." He said the last part to Lori and he winked at her.

Lori let out a long sufferable sigh, while the other three snickered.

"Come on Carl, let's go." Ronnie Anne said.

"I can't go yet, not before I try to woo this beauty." Carl protested, and gave a Lori a grin.

Bobby rolled his eyes, and pulled Carl by his hoodie, he protested, but left begrudgingly. As soon as the three left, with Bobby promising to take Lori out on a date next chance he got, Lori looked at Lincoln.

"You know, maybe we should try to set Carl up with Lola once they become Looping Aware. Maybe then he'll stop trying to woo me." Lori grumbled.

Lincoln snorted, and patted his eldest sister on her back and said," Maybe we should bring that up during our next Loop meeting."

* * *

**7.4**

When Lincoln had done his Girl Guru business for class the first time, he wasn't sure how he could've gotten all of his advice wrong. You would've thought he would have been an expert on girls, considering he lived with 10 of them, including his mom.

It wasn't until after he had been pelted by his Salt and Vinegar pies, to this day he couldn't eat anything Salt and Vinegar flavored without feeling nauseous, and also having a Panic Attack. It was ok separately or if he didn't know what the ingredients of the food he ate.

And ever since he started Looping, he still had it.

But back on topic, he figured out he gave the right advice, but worded it or said it incorrectly, or had said something wrong. So when he had gotten back to his baseline, he figured out what advice to give, and it worked. Even though he had to also deal with getting laughed at by his sisters, thinking he didn't know anything about girls.

He had great satisfaction in telling them how they were hypocrites, considering he knew that all of their interests weren't going to be the same. But there was enough variety that he could go on.

And also he had guilt tripped them by saying it was their fault, due to some of his masculinity being gone on the count of he was into girl things that guys weren't normally into too.

Now, every time he was in that part of the Loop, he would either give actual good advice, do something different, or make the Chocolate Pies, at Clyde's house.

But another thing he did was prank the girls or lay traps, so they wouldn't get them.

He was still happy Clyde was Looping Aware now. That way, he had an accomplice, who wasn't Ronnie Anne or one of his Looping sisters to help him.

This was Clyde's first Loop, when he had awoken, and they already did a lot of fun things. One of them now, was setting a trap or prank.

"So… we're putting Ghost Pepper sauce into the pies? Aren't they one of the hottest peppers in the world?" Clyde asked, as he was mixing the sauce into the batter.

"Yep, but don't worry buddy, we're going to set milk stations in their rooms." Lincoln reassured, as he did the same thing.

He also knew Clyde didn't want to hurt Lori, but he would never do anything on Luan's level.

"I gotta say, reliving your life is interesting. That means I can change stuff. Also, what you said about Variant and Fused Loops, I can't wait to go through those."

"Yeah, dude, they are pretty cool sometimes." A voice said.

The both of them stopped what they were doing, and turned around to see Luna, who had an amused look.

"Luna I… wait… did you just wake up?" Lincoln asked.

Luna nodded and said," Yeah bro, I was strumming my guitar when it happened. Also, good see you are now Looping as well, Clyde."

"Yeah, Dr. Lopez always says to be open to new things. I guess this Loop thing counts."

Luna nodded, and then gave her brother a conspiratorial look and said," So, can I join in? Also, what do you got planned for your business?"

Lincoln grinned and said," Yep, also you don't have to worry, we've only used one pepper. So yeah, everyone will feel the burn, but not badly."

Luna nodded and said," Good… you don't happen to have a bar left?"

Lincoln grabbed a bar of chocolate from the counter, and handed it to her. Luna licked her lips as she ate it whole.

And just like everyone else, they managed to eat their slices of pie whole later.

Let's just say the Loud House got extra loud once the peppers kicked in.

* * *

**7.5**

Ronnie Anne wasn't sure if this was a bad Loop or a good Loop.

Instead of living in Royal Woods or in America, her family lived in Mexico City, Mexico. Apparently in this Loop Abuela and Abuelo didn't immigrate to the United States, and stayed here. So that meant her mom and Tio Carlos were born, raised, and married here.

When she had first awoken and read her Loop memories, she went to call Lincoln, but surprisingly, he wasn't awake.

Only Bobby and her were.

In all honesty, she was pretty excited to be here. She had always wanted to visit her ancestral homeland. But due to her mom's busy work schedule and not having the money to make the trip. She hadn't gotten the chance to.

The only problem was that she was missing everyone back in Royal Woods and Great Lakes. Bobby was the most depressed, and missed Lori greatly, and became more sad when he found out she wasn't awake either.

She was at school now and she listened to her teacher making an announcement.

"Ok niños, el programa de intercambio de estudiantes a los Estados Unidos se acerca. Si alguno de ustedes quisiera experimentar cómo es la vida con nuestros vecinos del norte, les recomiendo que se registren. (Ok children, the student exchange program to the United States is coming up. If any of you would like to experience what life is like with our neighbors in the North, then I recommend that you sign up.)" He said.

Ronnie Anne perked up, and she was formulating a plan already.

Apparently Bobby's High School was doing the same thing. And he was pretty ecstatic that he would get the chance to see Lori again. Even the odds of them going to Royal Woods was slim, and also Lori and Bobby weren't together in this Loop was another problem. But she didn't have the heart to tell him that.

But she was saddened to know that if they did, then they wouldn't be able to live in Great Lakes, man she missed Sid and the others.

It took some convincing to their family to let them do it, but they soon caved in, and allowed them to.

The goodbyes were pretty tearful and heartwarming, and both siblings were pretty close to caving in and staying. But, they were experienced Looper's, and embracing the unknown was a thing with them.

On the bright side, they were heading to Royal Woods. And they felt pretty happy once they got back to the States.

Although the Loop or Hestia thought it would be funny with whom their host family was.

The McBride's.

It was cool to see Clyde again and meet his dad's. She hadn't before, which was odd, but she chalked that up with the fact she didn't really hang around with him. But they were nice, and hospitable to her and Bobby.

But she also witnessed how over protective they were of Clyde. Lincoln wasn't kidding about that.

Sheesh, they should swap tips with her family.

The good thing was that the language barrier wasn't an issue, due to her and Bobby being able to still speak English, although with an accent.

Another good thing was that Clyde was planning on introducing her to his group of friends. He was hoping that would lessen the feeling of being out of place.

So the day she was at Royal Woods Elementary, while Bobby went to the High School, Clyde led her to the front of the school, and she saw a familiar group.

"Everyone, I would like you meet the Foreign Exchange Student from Mexico that is staying at my house. Ronnie Anne Santiago. Ronnie Anne, this is Rusty Spokes."

Rusty gave her a look that he thought was cool and said," Sup."

"Liam Miller."

"Howdy." Liam said with a wave.

"Zach Gurdle."

"Hey."

"Stella Tju."

"Nice to meet you." Stella said with a wave and smile.

"And my best friend, Lincoln Loud."

Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln, and she almost laughed. Lincoln had a deer-in-the-headlights look, but he then snapped out of it, and smiled, but he also had a small blush.

Lincoln waved and said," Hi, nice to meet you. Clyde told us about you and your brother coming. Hope you have a great time here."

Ronnie Anne grinned, feeling this Loop was going to be a lot more fun and said," Yeah, I think I will."

Man she was so going to hold this over him once she got back to baseline, or when he awoke.

Meanwhile at the High School.

"Class, I would like you to meet Bobby Santiago from Mexico. He's from the Foreign Exchange Student Program." The teacher said.

Bobby waved with a grin, no one looked that interested in him. Which was funny considering a few were people he had grew up with in Baseline. And someone in particular caught his interest.

Lori was sitting looked bored, probably because she wasn't allowed to use her phone in class. She finally looked up, and her eyes widened, and she looked down, but Bobby was amused, due to seeing a faint blush on her.

"I believe there's a seat right next to Lori Loud over there."

Bobby nodded, and walked down the aisle, and sat down.

He looked at Lori, who was pretending to not look at him.

"Hey, my name is Bobby Santiago." He greeted.

Lori looked up and Bobby thought she looked cute with that nervous, shy look, and she said," L-Lori Loud… literally same."

Bobby was glad to know this version of Lori had the same feelings for him. It seemed like they were always together in different Loops, and he was pretty happy about that.

He also had a feeling he was going to have a lot of fun in this one.

* * *

**7.6**

Luna wasn't sure how this made sense.

In this Variant Loop she wasn't into music, she was, but on the normal level she was. In this Loop she was into Poetry like Lucy, but not as morbid as her, but possibly the normal level.

She was one of those stereotypical Poetry readers, the kind who always hung out in Coffee Shops, did those Slam things, and snapping their fingers.

And she even had the attire as well, right down to the beret, dark glasses, and Bongos.

Again, her changing how she was, was starting to sound like some type of running gag.

And also Lucy, who was awake, was pretty into it. And they were currently discussing this in Luna and Luan's room.

"Never thought I would have someone else in the family who would be into the art of poetry like me." Lucy said.

Luna shrugged and said," Well, making poetry is like making music sis. You just gotta find the right beat, and let it take you on the ride of harmony… ok, that sounded kinda rad."

Lucy grinned and said," It sure was."

* * *

**7.7**

Luna was putting stuff into her locker at school, and was getting ready to meet Lori and the others in Vanzilla when she felt a tapping on her shoulder. She turned around to see Luan with a very confused look.

"Hey sis, what's wrong?"

Luan sighed and said," I'm not sure, but for some reason, when I went to talk to Benny, he asked me if I was signing up for the Romeo and Juliet play. I got confused and said that we already did it. He said we haven't done it yet. And when I asked him if we are hanging out during the weekend like we planned, he didn't know what I was talking about. And it feels like this entire day is déjà vu."

Luna grinned, thinking of what this meant, and then said," What's happening to you sis, is anything but ordinary, in this ordinary world. C'mon, Lincoln, Lori, Lucy, and I will explain everything."

Later, after finding the right time to tell Luan without the others listening in, the Looping Aware Loud's have gotten pretty good at hiding things from each other due to the Loops. And they explained everything to her.

Once they were don, Luan blinked, and then looked like she was thinking of everything.

"So, what do you think?" Lincoln asked.

"Wait, so you guys have been reliving our lives right?" Luan asked.

They all nodded, and Luan continued," So what have you guys been doing every April 1st?"

They all looked nervous, but Lincoln was the brave one and said," Basically we have been sabotaging you, making you endure your pranks, knocking you out that doesn't require us hurting you. And other things."

They all expected Luan to threaten vengeance against them, but she merely smirked and said," Well, looks like the students have become the masters in way. I honestly don't know whether to be mad or proud."

They all let out a sigh of relief with Lori saying," We literally had a lot of time to think about. I mean, why didn't we just go along with April Fools and try to out prank you."

"Maybe it's because we would've faced certain doom if we tried. Considering Luan is the expert." Lucy supplied.

"Yeah, she's a one woman army, dudes. She knows the craft." Luna agreed.

"Well, now that I know all of this. And that our dear brother is somehow the leader in all of this, due to him being an Anchor. I'm _anchoring _to do all of this. Haha! Get it?"

The three girls groaned, except for Lincoln, who said," I already said that joke. But not bad."

"Dang' it. But thanks."

* * *

**7.8**

Ronnie Anne did a couple of tricks on her new Skateboard, while Sid was practicing the moves Ronnie Anne was showing her.

They had gotten them after doing their dog walking business, and thanks to Looping, they had fixed all the problems that had happened. Mainly with the gang of cats, turns out they hate water, and also hated a cat whistle that Sid luckily had.

Beforehand, Ronnie Anne, sometimes with the help of Bobby or Sid, tried different ways to get rid of them, and stop them from attacking. The failed ones got them attacked.

Once Sid stopped, she looked at Ronnie Anne, who nodded in approval.

"Not bad, you sure are getting the hang of it."

Sid puffed out her chest and said," I'm Sid Chang, I can do anything. With practice of course." She said and they chuckled.

"Man, if we continue on like this, we can get those Twelve is Midnight Concert Tickets!" Ronnie Anne excitedly said.

Sid squealed and said," I can't wait. If I faint when I see Yoon Kwan, please make sure to catch me."

Ronnie Anne gave her a thumbs up and said," No problem.

* * *

**7.0: Just a fun thought, possibly a new running gag.**

**7.1: Modified Theme Song for that version of Luna's universe.**

**7.2: I can see some similarities between Lincoln and Johnny, while for Ronnie Anne, I thought about it a while ago, and I couldn't resist.**

**7.3: I know it chalks down to cartoon logic, but how did he not notice that?**

**7.4: I mean, with having 10 sisters, Lincoln would know a lot of girls. But he had used bad examples and advice.**

**7.5: It was mentioned in 'Power Play' that Hector and Rosa moved to Great Lakes, so I'm assuming they immigrated to America from Mexico. Unless they lived somewhere close to the U.S-Mexico border at the time, but we might have to wait for the show to confirm that. Also I used google translate, if it's wrong, then please let me know.**

**7.6: I'm thinking of doing other things for Luna besides different genres of music, please give me ideas.**

**7.7: Now Luan has joined.**

**7.8: More benefits of Looping.**


	10. Chapter 10

**8.0: (Fairy Tail Universe)**

The members of the infamous or famous (depending on who you asked) Magic Guild, Fairy Tail, were at a loss for words, and really confused by one of their members strange new behavior.

Lucy Heartfilia, their resident Celestial Spirit Mage, wasn't her normal cheerful, bubbly self. In fact, they would all agree when Happy had said she acting weirder than normal.

And also slightly terrifying, not on Erza level terrifying or if anyone was dumb enough to make Mirajane angry. The latter was very hard thing to do, but the people who have, including Elfman and Lisanna, could testify that she could be truly frightening, especially in one of her demon forms.

The day before she was fine, but the next they were all surprised when someone came into the Guild Hall dressed as if for either a funeral, or had gone totally goth. Another really concerning thing was that this girl had her jet black hair over her face, except for her mouth and nose.

They found that kinda creeping.

But they were even more shocked when she had sat down with Team Natsu, which consisted of Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Gray, Erza, and Lucy; the latter hadn't arrived at the Guild yet. Erza had then asked, while holding a sword to her face, who she was.

The girl didn't look fazed and said in monotone familiar voice," What are you guys talking about, it's me, Lucy."

Everyone's jaws had dropped, trying to comprehend what she had just said. They were all at a loss for words at what this person claimed to be.

Their Lucy was outgoing, cheerful and always wore bright, revealing clothing. This Lucy looked like she was going to a funeral or had gone into a deep depression of sorts.

Everyone was then confused when Natsu had started to laugh, and after he stopping he said," Man, you almost had us there Lucy! Making us all think you became some kind of goth weirdo. I mean you are weird sometimes but not that."

Happy giggled and said," Aye sir! We all know you were weird, but not that weird."

They and everyone else started to chuckle at realization, but then stopped when Natsu and Happy were silenced when Erza clonked them both on the head.

"You both shouldn't call your fellow guild member that. You hear me! That goes for the rest of you." Erza said, and gave everyone firm looks.

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone who was scared of Erza said.

Erza nodded and said," Good, now Lucy, as funny as this joke was, may you please stop."

Erza looked to where Lucy was sitting, but she wasn't there. Everyone looked around, but then caught sight of her at the bar.

Mira and Cana who were at the bar jumped a bit, with Cana dropping her drink. Due to them not noticing she was there. Lucy had brought out a notebook, and was writing something down.

"Uh Lucy, what are you doing?" Mira asked.

"Writing a poem. Do you have any suggestions for one based on death?"

No one had an answer to that, as some became increasingly worried.

As the day went by, Lucy continued on with her new lifestyle. Those who were closets to her thought she was under some type of spell, but Master Makarov didn't detect anything wrong with her. And he went as far as asking Porlyusica if there was anything wrong, but she found nothing, and promptly hit Makarov over the head with a broom for wasting her time.

Erza got the idea that Natsu, Happy or Gray did something to her. And only after threatening them that they tearfully denied that they had anything to do with what was wrong with her.

Another reason that was ignored by everyone was from Juvia.

And in her own words she said," Juvia believes Love Rival is trying to get to Gray by pretending to be Goth! Well I have seen through her ruse! Gray! Please don't fall for her darkness!" She cried as she latched on to the Ice Mage.

As Gray tried to pry Juvia off of him, Levy had gotten the idea to asking one of Lucy's spirits if they knew anything. So she had asked Lucy if they could talk to Loke. Lucy had summoned him like normal, although she said her normal chant in her monotone voice. Once Loke appeared, Levy had asked if he knew if anything was wrong with her.

Loke had looked confused, looked at Lucy and said to everyone shock," What are you guys talking about? She's always been like this."

That threw everyone for a Loop, and then tried to remember if she ever was like this, or this was some kind of elaborate prank. After that, everyone decided to try to get used to this new Lucy, and go on with their lives. Or try to figure out if there really is something going on.

Later that day, when Lucy got back to her apartment, and made sure she was the only one there, she summoned Loke again.

And they promptly started to laugh.

"Thanks for helping with that." Lucy Loud said.

Loke nodded with a grin and said," No problem, Miss Loud. When everyone in the spirit world found out, we were all pretty shocked. Luckily the Celestial Spirit King has rules for when Looper's take over the body of a Celestial Spirit Mage. So your world doesn't have magic?"

"No, but I do like that it exists here. Although no offense, this Lucy seemed way too bright for me, and her wardrobe is something I wouldn't wear, but I think one of my older siblings would."

Loke had a thoughtful look, smirked and said," Are any of your older ones single?"

Lucy thought about it and said," I think my sister Leni is, but I'm not sure. But she isn't Looping Aware yet. Also I don't think it will work out between you two. Considering you're from different Universes."

Loke shrugged and said," Well you can't win them all. I wonder how my Lucy is doing."

Meanwhile back in the Loud House Universe, Lincoln, Lori, and new Looper Luan, who were the only ones awake this Loop, was talking to Lucy Heartfilia, who was in their Lucy's body, and was the Anchor for her Universe.

They were surprised to find out someone like Lucy was taking the place of their Lucy. Luan, who had just started Looping, thought this was good opportunity to know what she was going to go through.

The only thing in common the two girls had were their names. And after that, they were polar opposites.

So they were all getting used to how someone else named Lucy was speaking cheerfully, and wore slightly brighter clothes, she was wearing Lori's old ones when she was their Lucy's age. Cause the other Lucy was used to wearing more brighter clothes, but she also wanted to keep herself covered a little more. Due to her normally wearing clothing that showed her skin, but considering she was in a body of an 8 year old girl, she thought covering up was the best.

Luckily, the resident Looper's came up with the cover story that Lucy wanted see what it was like to wear different 'not normal' clothes. So the others wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Man, your Universe sounds fun. And also anime like. Have you ever been in a Loop called Bobobo?" Lincoln asked.

Lucy thought about, snapped her fingers and said," Yeah, I was taking the place of the Anchor, Beauty. Ugh, I'm used to the antics of everyone at the Guild, but that Universe and their antics always gave me a headache."

Lincoln chuckled, knowing from experience and said," Yeah, same here."

Lucy then looked at Luan and said," Lincoln did tell me you're a newer Looper. I hope that you make the most of this. I know I have." She said with a smile.

Luan blinked and said," Yeah, going to have to get used to you smiling. Our Lucy doesn't do that. Cause that threw me for a _Loop_. Haha! Get it?"

Lincoln and Lori groaned, while Lucy giggled, and said," That was kinda funny."

Luan gave her siblings a smug look and said," See, someone enjoys my puns."

* * *

**8.1: (Continuation of 3.6)**

Lori had to admit, she was having fun. Helping build the invention was pretty cool, it wasn't something she was normally into, but still.

The boys were making a Universal Teleporter, which allowed them to travel to anywhere in the Universe.

Yep, Lisa would be right at home or would get along well these two.

Although the one thing she was confused about the musical number about teleportation. Apparently musical numbers was a thing in this Universe that the others couldn't explain.

"So, I didn't get a chance to ask. Who's the Anchor?" She asked Phineas.

Phineas snapped his finger and said," Oh right, I totally forgot. It's our pet Platypus, Perry."

Lori and Ronnie Anne, stopped what they were doing, and gave each other looks.

"Wait, how is a Platypus the Anchor? My Tio Carlos is that they don't do much." Ronnie Anne said.

The four resident Looper's snickered, or in Ferb's case, grinned.

"Right, I forgot you guys don't know. Well, Perry is actually a Secret Agent, along with other animal agents, including Isabella's dog, Pinky. Believe us, we were all pretty in disbelief, and also hurt when we found out… well originally. He told us all once we all started Looping. He'll be back once he's done stopping his nemesis/friends evil scheme." Phineas explained.

"Huh." The both of them said.

* * *

**8.2: (Rule 63 Loud House Universe)**

Luan awakened, and immediately yelped in shock as she saw herself.

"Well, I did laugh when they said they have been as the opposite gender. Looks like the jokes on me now. And it isn't funny." Luan grumbled.

Luan remembered to look through her Loop Memories. She found out she was Lane Loud, and he had 9 other brothers and one sister… huh, so everyone was a different gender then. Not much was different in this Loop or Universe, besides the obvious. She also didn't know what to think about her counterpart was dating a gender bent Benny, who was named Bianca.

She heard a knocking on her door.

"Come in." She or he said.

The door opened and a girl who looked to be 11 came in. Luan remembered her as Linka Loud, the female version of Lincoln. One thing is for sure, Linka has some fashion sense that Leni would be proud of.

"Hey Lane… are you feeling Loopy?"

Luan let out a sigh, and said," Yep… also, my name is Luan."

Linka nodded and said," Got it, well, myself, and Ronaldo Anne, that's Ronnie Anne's male version to you, we're the Anchor's for this Universe. Which are you from?"

"I think my Lincoln said ours is the main one. I got to say that's _one _interesting fact. Haha! Get it?"

Linka groaned and said," No offense, but Lane has better jokes. Maybe I can help."

Luan shrugged and said," Alright."

* * *

**8.3**

**_{Cue Old Timey Music}_**

**_Nickelodeon_**

**_Presents_**

**_A_**

**_Loud House_**

**_Silent Cartoon_**

**_A Day in The Loud House_**

**_By Chris Savino_**

{Cue old timey music & imagine the Loud House looking like a really old cartoon or like the art style they did in that one SpongeBob episode or Mickey Mouse.}

{Even though it was black and white, The Loud House and the surrounding area was bright and sunny, and the houses seemed to be swaying to the song being played in the background. The scene then shifted to inside Lincoln room. Lincoln woke with a yawn, both from sleeping and awakening in the Loop.}

"Yawn."

{Lincoln had a confused look when he couldn't hear or say anything. As he looked around, everything was swaying back and forth. And everything was black and white.}

"Must be a Variant Loop."

{Lincoln gave the whole a area an uncertain look.}

"Crash!"

{Lincoln looked to his door, which seemed to almost look like it was going to go off of its hinges. He knew that his sisters were awake, but not in the sense like he was. Lincoln then took out his communicator, and pinged if anyone else was awake.}

"Guess I'm the only one. How come I can hear what's happening even though I can't?"

{Lincoln got out of bed, and his dresser opened, and his clothes got out, and they jumped on Lincoln, and he was fully clothed. One thing he noticed was that he was swaying, and he had his arms at a slight 90 degree angle and his hands were made into fists.}

{He shrugged and walked out. He then had to jump when Lola almost ran him over with her car. He then jumped a little with a visible exclamation mark appearing over his head. This was due to Lynn appearing, and held her fists up.}

"Time for boxing lessons Stincoln!"

{Lynn tried to tackle him, but he got out of the way, and ended up tackling Lana as she strolled out her with her pets. This caused a fight cloud to form. He sighed as he wiped his head, and visible sweat came off. Lucy then came out of her room, and so did her bats. The bats then came at him one at a time, but he dodged them.}

"Hey bro! Here come some tunes!"

{Luna appeared, and she started to play some music. The music notes materialized, and Lincoln crouched, went prone, or jumped when they went at him.

{Exciting Music Starts}

{Lincoln then finally started to hear some music, but it was fast, and felt kinda foreboding. He then jumped and hugged the wall as the rest of his sisters ran past him in fright. He looked to Lori and Leni's room, and it had visible punctuation marks, and a cloud of dust slamming against and out of the door as if a force was trying to forcibly open it.}

{Finally the door bursts open, and Lori came out.}

"Mom and dad say I'm in charge. Darn, where's my charger?"

{Lincoln then noticed an exclamation mark next to him, and an arrow was pointing to it. He tentatively pressed it and a note popped out.}

{To defeat Lori, either use whatever you have in your subspace pocket. Or find her charger so she could be mellower while being in charge.}

{Lincoln shrugged, he searched through his pocket, and found a shock device he had asked Lisa to make him. He threw it at Lori, and she was shocked into unconsciousness. Everyone cheered, and Lincoln grinned to himself.}

{Fin}

* * *

**8.4**

Lori was picking up Leni from her job at the mall, when Leni got in; she noticed that her sister had a confused look, which wasn't a new thing. She loved Leni and her time as a Looper made her appreciate her family more, but her… forgetfulness still annoyed her.

"Hey Lori."

"Hmm, yes Leni?"

"Have you ever gotten one of those… did you view moments?"

Lori pulled over and said," I literally beg your pardon?"

"Y'know like… when you thought you seen something before, like when a new fashion line comes, and you think it looks like the same or copied."

Lori thought about it, she and the others had been preparing and talking about how they would handle it.

"Leni, I need you to think. Can you remember, I mean do you remember when your boss gave you the temporary job as manager?" Lori slowly said.

"That's like, just it! I was thrilled Mrs. Carmichael gave me temporary Manager position again. Considering I was totes good at it last time. But for some reason, when I like, talked to Fiona and Miguel, they said this was my first time. And when I tried to explain, they thought I had a realistic dream! Lori, I know I get confused, and... not as bright as everyone. But do you know what's going on? Oh no, did Lisa do something sciency to me!"

Lori put her hand on her sister's shoulders and calmly said," Leni, breath. No, Lisa literally didn't do anything you... I'm reasonably sure. But yes you did get the position. And there is a good explanation for it."

* * *

**8.5**

Luna was apparently the only one awake this Loop, which was cool with he. Lincoln had told them how sometimes he wouldn't be awake, and if he wasn't, then they could go about their business, or do other things. Luna decided to help her little bro out during this Loop, cause she had thought about how everyone rolled their eyes, ignored him or got mad at him when he wanted something for himself, more attention, or other things that would help him. They had gotten closer since she became Looping Aware, and she had managed to get him more into music, and introduced him to other bands he would like that were similar to SMOOCH.

And the talks they had about the stuff and plans he did made her feel guilty, but Lincoln reassured her that it wasn't.

It was the part of the Loop when Lincoln would send that nasty letter to Lori. When she had first read it, after Lori chased Lincoln out of the house, she was shocked to learn the curse words he knew. Then again, noise in this house could travel quickly, and anyone could hear whatever anyone is saying.

She got out of her room when Lori found the letter (she probably should've gotten it before she went in) and she was about to defuse the situation when Lincoln said.

"Moose-Shark, Moose-Shark, Moose-Shark!"

Luna wasn't sure what that meant, but soon stared in shock as what she could only assume was an animal that had a body of a Moose and a head of Shark come running up the stairs.

Lincoln got on top of him and said," Let's get out of here buddy!"

"You got it Lincoln! Moose-Shark away!" It said and ran down the stairs and outside.

Luna and Lori exchanged looks, completely stunned at what just happened.

* * *

**8.6**

Clyde and Lincoln both looked in a crib, and a baby girl lay sleeping soundly.

Lincoln got a call from Clyde, saying he needed him to come over to his house quickly. Lincoln had ran straight over, and thought were was some sort of crisis, but what Clyde told and showed him, he was actually surprised.

Lincoln knew it was the part of the Loop when Clyde's dads were planning on adopting another cat. But instead of a cat, they actually got a baby. Lincoln had been Looping for a while, and Clyde was still new, but neither of them had been in a what appeared to be a slight variant Loop where Clyde would actually become a big brother.

"So, what's her name?" Lincoln asked.

"Chloe… I knew I needed to call you about this, considering I don't have much experience with babies, besides Lily."

Lincoln placed his hand on his best friends shoulder and said," No worries buddy, you've got me, and my older sisters to help. But… how are you feeling about this? I mean…"

Clyde sighed and said," I'll be fine Linc… it's cool to have a little sister, but not seeing her after the Loop ends will be saddening. I always wanted to be one, considering how you talked about, and now I got the chance. But overall, I think this will be a good experience for me."

Lincoln smiled and said," Well said buddy, well said. And I will help you through this. Congrats on being in the Older Brother's Club."

He was saddened to know that this wasn't permanent, but he knew would have a great time taking care of his sister for the time being.

"Thanks Linc. So I know she's too young for cookies, so I believe baby formula would suffice." He said.

"Good answer."

* * *

**8.0: It's one of my favorite anime's, and I thought it would be funny to have the both of them switched.**

**8.1: Yep, Perry's the Anchor.**

**8.2: I will hopefully have more Loops with that Universe. And also please give me ideas for Luan**

**8.3: Had the idea for a while. Had to look up old silent films, and some old cartoons.**

**8.4: Now Leni is awake.**

**8.5: I got the idea after I remembered an episode of Back at the Barnyard, and I thought it would be funny.**

**8.6: So, should I keep Chloe as a recurring Looper or new character? Or just leave it as is.**

**I will hopefully have a Christmas chapter up next. Till next time.**


	11. Chapter 11 (Christmas)

**Hey everyone Merry Christmas, and a soon to be Happy New Year! Here's a special Christmas chapter, it's short but I hope you all like it.**

**I own none of the content.**

* * *

**8.7: (Reeling in the Years/Christmas Carol)**

RITY Lincoln was pretty sure he was going to shoot someone for this. He can definitely see there was supposed to be a joke here, and Ronnie Anne would be crying of laughter, and he would threaten to send her to the moon… ok in one Loop he did that and she came back fine, but she did the same to him.

Luckily, the era of time he was in did have guns.

He and RITY Luan have been Looper's for a while now, and they had to admit, they were having fun, and also learning new things. The Loops had also gotten them to think more about stuff, including life. And reliving your life either until you died, or to a certain moment was a good way to cherish a lot of stuff.

So he was still sentimental, sue or shoot him.

Like Luan said, they had tried to make their lives a little better, they weren't trying to make it look like a stereotypical movie ending where they got everything they wanted or some crap like that. Just something nicer and simple.

One thing he had to smile a little about was when he stopped him and Ronnie Anne from dying on 9/11. He had made sure to turn off and on the circuit breakers to make it look like their house lost power.

And they were woken up by a clearly worried and frightened Alex, due to her watching the news.

He actually died peacefully surrounded by his family due to his cancer. Ok, there were med's and Morphine to help stop the pain. And he had survived his stay with the Cong so he had a good pain threshold but he didn't want his family to see him suffer, but that was beside the point.

He was taking the place of the old, greedy, and bitter bastard of the story, Scrooge himself. Lincoln didn't know if this was supposed to be a joke or this was some kind of accident. Sure they were both old, Scrooge had to be 100 while Lincoln himself was in his 50's. He wasn't tight with money, he wasn't greedy, nor was he bitter.

But he wasn't in charge, so he had to roll with it.

He had a good memory of when he first watched the Disney version of this with Alex and Jessy, but he had also watched the human version of him. He couldn't help but think at the time that Sergeant Hellman could've smacked some sense into Scrooge's bony butt.

_'Show some Christmas cheer you pathetic sack of sh*t! Or I'll Bah Humbug your ass!'_

Yep, take out the three ghosts and make Sergeant Hellman the Ghost of Christmas Kickass and the story would've been shorter and more interesting.

So, he found out all the ghosts were awake, Scrooges old business partner Marley was the Admin of this Universe. They gave him a pass, on the count he should stick to acting friendlier the next day like Scrooge normally did, which he did.

In all honesty, spending Christmas in this part of history was pretty nice. Everyone was more focused on family, and the spirit of the holiday, and not so much on presents.

He would have to admit this was pretty good Loop.

* * *

**8.8: (Reeling in the Years)**

RITY Luan sighed contently as she held Jessy in her arms, as everyone exchanged gifts. She looked around to see her family enjoying themselves. She and Lincoln looked at each other, both grinning.

It was her and Lincoln's first Christmas during their first Loop.

After her little episode at the beginning, and coming up the excuse that she had a really bad dream. Once she and Lincoln had enough time alone, they talked about what to do.

So far their lives had been the same, a little different, but the same.

One thing that did change was that Luan got out of her protester life when she knew it was the right time. Don't get her wrong, she was still passionate about helping others, but having the hindsight, she knew how stupid her younger self was for even remotely thinking about being a part of a Revolution. Her early protesting days were fine, but she got so caught up in it, that she didn't realize how far she had fallen.

She tried to get Ted out of it as well, but he wouldn't budge, and coldly told her to leave if she wasn't passionate enough for the cause.

She was already Pregnant with Jessy at the time. Actually, she became pregnant with her before she and Ted would go deeper into the more violent side of anti-war movement. But she already knew he didn't want to be a part of their lives. And that made her wonder if she only stayed with him again because of their daughter.

But, she remembered how they were in love at first, and she guessed it all went downhill once they got further deeper into the more radical part of their lives. And they only continued to stay together because they had common goals. And she guessed they did try to keep the spark alive, even though it was gone, and all they cared about was the cause.

That was the conclusion they found themselves at before she started Looping. They had reunited after he had visited during Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's memorial, he wanted to pay his respects and be there for Jessy.

Now, last she heard he was sent to prison like last time. They still bombed the Oakland building, and killed the judge. Even though she wasn't there that time, and she made peace with herself, she still had lingering guilt. The Feds did come knocking to ask her questions, but due to her leaving some time before the bombing, they didn't have any evidence to use against her. But they did mention they would keep an eye on her. So she didn't get any jail time.

Although in all honesty, she missed Maggie. She helped make her time in prison more tolerable, even though she constantly talked about wanting to have sex with any guy.

She had sent a couple of letters to Ted to keep in touch, she didn't start doing that until she got the go ahead from the FBI after his Trial. And the first one he sent back was to apologize, and to hope to meet their kid if she ever wanted to see him again..

And she would like that. But she knew they would only remain friends, and her heart still belonged to Fred now.

Now, she decided to hold off on going back to college to take a break and think. And also take care of Jessy. She kept wondering if she was selfish or not. But she decided to keep that line of thought away for a little bit.

It was Christmas, and it was the time for family.

Under normal circumstances, the holidays always put her in a slightly sour mood, and she knew the reasons. But was glad she had found some peace with it.

But these Time Loop things sound like something that brought new beginnings.

* * *

**8.9**

Out of all the things Ronnie Anne thought she would do or be during a Christmas themed Loop, she didn't expect this.

Ronnie Anne was the grandchild of Santa Claus himself. Who was actually her Abuelo, Hector, and her Abuela was Mrs. Claus. And the rest of the family was there too.

Including the few hundred elves that made up the workforce in the North Pole.

"Here's your cookies, Miss Claus." An Elf said as he held a tray.

Ronnie Anne looked at the one of the many elves that helped the family. They treated them kindly and like family. Heck, Ronnie Anne liked to pull pranks and have fun with them. Alex was her personal one who was pretty cool, and was like a little brother to her.

"Thanks, Alex. So, another drop of snow came, do you and some of the others want to go sledding?"

Alex perked up and said, "Sure thing."

* * *

**9.0**

Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and his Looping sisters awoken. Lincoln did a double take to see his elder Looping sisters short, wearing bright Christmas costumes, and had pointy ears. And he was even more surprised to see Ronnie Anne as an old woman, and she was wearing red and white clothing. But he then felt the beard on his face, how much weight he gained, and having the feeling he knew he was.

He looked through his Loop memories and immediately knew he was right.

Yep, he was Kris Kringle himself, Santa Claus.

He was old, had a snowy white beard, the classic suit and everything.

His sisters and Ronnie Anne got out of their stupors, or were done looking through their Loop memories, and were trying hard not to laugh.

"Pff hey Santa… where's your Christmas Spirit?" Luna asked.

Lincoln glanced at his awake siblings, who weren't his siblings in this Loop, but some of his elves who also helped make the presents he would deliver. And not only that, Ronnie Anne was Mrs. Clause herself. Normally his sisters would tease them, and they would end up denying anything they said. But considering what he looked like at the moment, he wasn't sure if he should be thankful or not.

"Yeah, give a bowl full of jelly laugh!" Luan said.

"Yeah, lame-o Claus. Ho! Ho! Ho!" Ronnie Anne teased.

That broke the damn as they all fell down laughing.

Lincoln gave them unamused looks and thought,_' I'm not the one for violence, but I wonder if I can knock them out with a couple of hits from some coal?'_

He then got an idea, and smugly said," Well, at least I'm not a bunch of short elves."

He wouldn't said something about Ronnie Anne, but the only ones he could think of was her being old. But considering he was as well, then he knew that it wouldn't work.

"But we're cute elves." Lori said.

"I can like, totally make some cute clothes!" Leni said.

Lincoln deflated and said," Bah Humbug."

* * *

**9.1: (Prep and Landing Fused Loop)**

"Alright, I called you both here to give you some news." Magee said.

Wayne and Lanny sat in chairs in Magge's office, she called them earlier to tell them about something, he didn't know what, but it sounded important. The Loops normally ended sometime after the 'jinglesmell' mission.

"So, what do you have for us, dear?"

"Well, we been monitoring new recruits for Prep and Landing, and I thought that you and Lanny could train them."

"Really?"

"Oh boy this is so tinsel! When do we meet them?"

"Cadet Lincoln and Clyde reporting for duty sirs and ma'am."

Wayne and Lanny turned around to see the new recruits. One of them had white hair as white as Santa's, and had a prominent buck teeth. And the other had a darker complexion, wore glasses, and had a small afro.

"Guys, these are Lincoln and Clyde." Magee introduced.

"We also also go by Clincoln McCloud. We've been friends since we've been kids, and trained together during our Cadet days." Clyde said.

"We're ready to make Prep and Landing proud, sirs." Lincoln said.

Wayne blinked and said," Huh, this is going to be interesting.

* * *

**9.2**

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the Loud House

Not a creature was stirring, not even the pets; (Which was feat for this family)

The 13 stockings were hung by the chimney with care,

In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;

The children were nestled all snug in their beds;

While visions of sugar-plums and anything modern danced in their heads;

And Rita in her 'kerchief, and Lynn Sr. in his cap,

Had just settled their brains for a long winter's nap, (And also in Lisa words '8 hours is the appropriate time for a full REM sleep)

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,

Lincoln sprang from his bed to see what was the matter.

Away to his window he flew like a flash,

He opened the shutters and threw up the sash.

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow,

Gave a lustre of midday to objects below,

When what to his wondering eyes did appear,

But a miniature sleigh and… ten tiny rein-deer?

They all the features of his ten sisters, and that wasn't the oddest thing he saw

But he also saw a little old driver so lively and quick,

Lincoln knew in a moment he must be St. Nick.

But for some reason he looked different, but couldn't decipher why

More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,

And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name, which also helped Lincoln figure out what was different:

"Now, _Lori_! now, _Leni_! now _Luna_ and _Luan_!

On, _Lynn_! on, _Lucy_! on, _Lola_ and _Lana_!

On, _Lisa_ and _Lily_!

To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall!

Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"

As leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,

When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky;

So up to the housetop the coursers they flew

With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too, who was somehow also Lincoln—

And then, in a twinkling, Lincoln heard on the roof

The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.

As Lincoln tried to think what was going on

Down the chimney St. Lincholas came with a bound.

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,

And his clothes being White and Orange were all tarnished with ashes and soot;

A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,

And he looked like a pedler just opening his pack.

His eyes—how they twinkled! His dimples, with his freckles, how merry!

His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!

His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,

With his prominent buck teeth, seemingly to glow

And the beard on his chin was as white as the snow;

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,

And the smoke, it encircled his head like a wreath;

He had a broad face and a little round belly

That shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly.

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,

And Lincoln hoped his Looping Sisters wouldn't awake from their slumber

They would laugh at this, and tease him so

And Lori would tell Ronnie Anne

And he would blushing in embarrassment even more

A wink of his eye and a twist of his head

Soon gave Lincoln to know that he had nothing to dread;

And to know this was one odd Loop, but he shrugged it off nonetheless.

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,

And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,

And laying his finger aside of his nose,

And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,

And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.

But Lincoln heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight—

_"Happy Christmas to all from the Loud House, and to all a good night! And a Happy New Year!"_

* * *

**8.7 & ****8.8: I will hopefully have more Loops for this one.**

**8.9: I thought it was a good idea. **

**9.0: I originally had Lincoln being Santa, but including the sisters and Ronnie Anne was funnier. **

**9.1: One of my favorite Holiday Specials. I heard their making a new one.**

**9.2: A classic poem with a new twist. Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!**


	12. Chapter 12

**9.3**

In the Great Lakes City Stadium, two giants Mech's that looked like the Mech's from the Gundam Series stood on either side. The one on the left had a purple paint job, while the one on the right had a blue paint job.

Inside the purple one, Ronnie Anne had the controls and said," Forget Lucha Libre Robotics Club. Giant Mech Fight Club is more awesome!"

Sid, who was in the blue one nodded enthusiastically and said," I'm just glad the Mech's I got from that giant Mech Universe were able to fit in my Subspace pocket. The Shrink Ray I got from that Gru guy works pretty well. Also, I learned a lot about robotics in that Gundam universe!"

Laird, who was in a commentator's box, turned on the microphone and said," Ladies and Gentlemen! Get ready for the giant Mech fight of the century! Ladies, as soon as the timer goes down to one, begin the battle! The winner wins when the loser admits defeat!"

Both girls powered up their Mech's, and as soon as the countdown went to 0, they charged at each other.

* * *

**9.4: (Legally Blonde Universe)**

Leni had just started out Looping, she thought at first she was having one her 'Leni Days' but apparently time had an 'outchy' and needed to be fixed. Once they had gotten home, Lori, Luna, Luan, and Lincoln explained everything to her.

And also given her helpful book as well! Like, sometimes they were hard, but this one was surprisingly easy to read!

She was now in the place or in the body of a woman named Elle Wood, who was a Lawyer in training.

And she like, just solved a crime in a trial like on TV!

Like hello! Everyone knew the instructions with getting a perm, and you can't get it wet for at least 24 hours, or else the curls would go away!

As everyone congratulated her, Leni felt like she accomplished something great.

Even though the Loop thingy would end soon, she knew she wasn't just some regular stereo blonde now.

* * *

**9.5: (Continuation of 8.6)**

Lincoln ran to Clyde's house as fast as he could, he had gotten an SOS message on his communicator, and assumed something was really wrong. He had already looked through his Loop memories beforehand, and saw that nothing was out of the ordinary.

Lincoln got to Clyde's house and knocked on the door.

Harold McBride answered it smiled and said," Hello Lincoln, I take it Clyde called?"

"Yep, he didn't say what it was about, but the text he sent sounded exciting."

"Oh it is, he was bouncing off the walls when he saw his little sister. I believe he told you that we're adopting, and her name is Chloe. I'll leave you two hang out. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask. And Howie went to the market to get some things. If you want something, then I'll give him a call."

"Thanks." Lincoln said as he walked into the house.

Lincoln was surprised by the baby sister comment, and he had a good idea of what it meant. He walked into the room he had been before, and found Clyde near the crib. He had a serene look, and sniffed.

"Hey buddy, I take it Chloe is here." Lincoln stated.

Clyde nodded and said," Yeah, maybe it's another variant loop again, but I'm happy nonetheless."

Lincoln nodded, he then noticed a piece of paper on a table, and said," Hey, did you see this?"

Clyde looked at it and said," Nope, wasn't there before."

Lincoln opened the paper up, and saw it was a note, and he read it.

_I am the goddess of family after all. Your friend looked pretty ecstatic to be a big brother. I did some coding on my part, and now Chloe is permanent member of your universe. Believe me, I know what it's like to be the older sibling. And the payoff is the best._

_And Clyde, do the best that you can, but don't go overboard. I'll see you all later if I have the time._

_From,_

_Hestia_

"Wow, what a woman." Clyde marveled.

"Yeah, she sure is." Lincoln said.

* * *

**9.6**

"Okay, now this is just plain dumb... no offense" Luna said.

"None taken. Huh, I actually look good in purple." Luan commented.

Luna and Luan were in their room, and they awoken to a very interesting development.

They had switched clothing, and also who they were.

That meant Luna wore Luan's clothes, and did the things Luan liked. And Luan wore Luna's clothes, and did the things Luna liked.

It was like a halfway body swap in a way.

"Well, looks like the Loop has gotten the _switch_, on us… oh no." Luna feared.

Luan giggled and said," Good one, I'm pretty sure we'll _rock_ this Loop though." Luan said and held a Record of a Band in the Rock Genre.

Luan laughed, and Luna did to, considering that one was actually pretty inventive.

* * *

**9.7**

Lynn Sr. and Rita were beyond livid with their kids, who were currently looking pretty nervous as they all sat on the couch, minus Lana. The girl in question was standing near her parents, and for some reason, electricity was coming off of her.

"I don't know what made you kids think of booby trapping the fridge! It's one thing to set off ink bombs, but to have jumper cables attached to a piece of chicken and Vanzilla crosses the line!" Lynn Sr. said.

"None of this wouldn't be happening now if one of you didn't steal my food." Lincoln glared at his siblings.

"Can it Stinkoln, we live in a big house, it's first come, first serve." Lynn said.

"Your father and I don't care about that. What we care about right now is the fact that Lana could've been killed! It was a miracle she received electrical powers!" Rita said.

"The technical term for that is Electrokinesis, which is the ability to control any type of electrical current. But for someone to master it, they would be known as a Electromancer." Lisa explained.

Rita sighed and said," Lisa, honey. Is there anyway to bring her back to normal."

Lisa thought about it and said," Possibly, I would have to run some tests."

Lincoln raised his hand and said," I can teach Lana to control her powers in the meantime. I've read enough comics to know about it."

"Nerd." Lynn fake coughed.

"Well at least my so called 'lame and dumb' hobby actually works in this type of situation." Lincoln snarked.

"He's right dudes, Linc does know about this stuff." Luna said.

Everyone, including Lynn, a bit begrudgingly, agreed that Lincoln was suited for this.

Lana shrugged and said," I don't mind, I actually do find this kinda cool. Maybe I can use these to defend my animal friends from harm. Or fight crime like Lincoln's comic characters."

"Sweetie, let's just not try anything dangerous, okay?" Rita said.

"Alright."

"I know, maybe we can come up with a name for you. How does Lightening Girl sound… or maybe Livewire or Shocker?"

Lana thought about it for a second, and said," I'll go for the first one. This is gonna be awesome!"

Lana threw her hands up, but that caused a stream of electricity to shoot out of her hands. This caused various electronics and light bulbs to explode around the house.

And then finally, the power then went out.

Lana grinned sheepishly and said," Oops."

* * *

**9.8**

Lori woke up in both ways, and yawned.

"Morning Leni, are you feeling Loopy?"

"I am, but I'm not Leni, sis." Luna said.

Lori blinked, and looked at the other bed. To her surprise, she found Luna, who was looking slightly confused look. She then looked around the room to find that it was split in half. One half was how Lori's normally looked, while the other half was Luna's.

To make her more surprised, Luna looked slightly older.

"Huh, must be a variant where your probably Leni's age." Lori said aloud.

Luna got out of her bed, looked herself in a mirror and said," Seems like it."

Someone then knocked on the door, and Lori said," You may literally come in."

The door opened, and a little girl, who looked to be around 8, walked in. she was heavy set, and had brown hair in pigtails.

"Uh guys, like, I don't know what to make of this Loop." The girl said in a familiar voice.

"Leni?" Lori and Luna said in shock.

"Yeah… like I think so. Also, I have superpowers, look."

Leni then proceeded to walk over to Lori's dresser, and picked it up with ease.

Both Lori and Luna's jaws dropped.

This wasn't going to be a normal Loop.

* * *

**9.9 (Reeling in the Years)**

RITY Lincoln sighed irritably as he sat in his cage. He had woken up pretty late into the Loop, as in, he had just woken up in the cage he was in when he was a POW in Vietnam.

Just f*cking great.

Sure he done this a couple of times, and was used to what the Cong dished out... which probably wasn't a good thing but hey, if it allowed him to be able withstand pain then he wasn't complaining.

On the bright side, he was able to use his Subspace Pocket, and he had a couple of weapons he could use on the Cong to help him and the others to escape. He had also done that before, and he took immense satisfaction in the end result.

He got out his thinking when he heard yelling and explosions.

"What the hell?" Henderson said.

The guards raised their weapons once the yelling came closer. Someone kicked the door down, and one of the guards was left as Swiss Cheese as bullets riddled him from an AK-47. The other guard tried to hit the assailant with his gun, but the person smashed his fist into his face.

The guard held his nose but was then thrown into a pile of crates after he took a Shotgun blast, which Lincoln shivered when he realized it was filled with maggot infested food.

The man, who wore a red bandana around his long shaggy hair, and fatigues that looked like Commando's would wear. And he seemed to have some sort of snarl to his face. He then broke the locks with his Shotgun, and everyone got out.

Lincoln and the others picked up the discarded weapon.

"C'mon, more are coming. We're going to have to fight our way out." He said and walked to the door.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" Jenkins asked.

The man glanced at them and said," John Rambo, Special Forces. My team and I are here to rescue you and get you home."

"Well it's about damn time." Maddox grumbled.

Lincoln and the others walked after him.

_'Heh, guys a certified badass.'_ Lincoln thought.

* * *

**10.0**

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne had twin looks of boredom, while Lori and Bobby were talking and smiling. Both anchors were the only one awake for this Loop, and it was baseline. Ronnie Anne and Bobby were visiting from Great Lakes, and the older sibling couple wanted to catch up and be with each other.

But both younger siblings wondered why they brought them along.

One thing that was different was that Lori was wearing a different outfit. Bobby had given it to her as a present, after Carlotta picked it out for him before he had came back to Royal Woods.

She wore sneakers, jeans and her normal blue shirt, but had a blue and white scarf around her neck.

"I'll go get us some ice cream babe." Bobby said.

"It's alright Boo Boo Bear. I'll get it." Lori said and she got up to walk to the Ice Cream Vender.

Ronnie Anne sighed, she then felt something bounce on her head, and found it to be an acorn, due to them sitting under one. She then got an idea, and smirked.

"Bet ya I can't throw this into Lori's shirt." She whispered.

Lincoln thought about for a moment and said," Go for it. I'll distract Bobby."

"Hey Bobby, I think that cloud looks like the Mercado." Lincoln said as he pointed up.

"Whoa, where, little dude?" He said and looked up.

Ronnie Anne picked up the acorn, aimed it at Lori, and tossed it. Surprisingly, it did, and both younger siblings high-fived. Unfortunately for Lori, some Squirrels saw this action and sprinted over to her.

"What the?" Lori said as she felt it in her shirt, she moved around, and the acorn fell into her pants.

Unfortunately for Lori, some Squirrels saw this action and sprinted over to her. And then proceeded to dive into her pants.

Lori screamed and started to hop around and roll around, trying to get them out of her pants.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's jaws dropped, and gave each other nervous looks.

"Hey Bobby, you want to help Lori get the Ice Cream?" Ronnie Anne said.

"Sure th-" he said as Ronnie Anne and Lincoln dragged him off to help Lori.

Nearby some street musicians were rapping nearby.

**Street Performer 1:**

Now somebody, anybody, everybody scream!

**Lori then ran up, still moving around and screaming:**

AAAAHHHH! There are literally squirrels in my pants!

The first Street Performer gave his friend an impressed look and said," That girl's literally got some serious squirrels in her pants."

"There's literally squirrels in my pants!"

**Street Performer 1:**

Tell me what's making you jump like that!

**Background singers:**

L-S-I-M-P, literally squirrels in my pants!

**Street Performer 1:**

Ain't got no chickens, no rats or frogs like Hops

**Background singers:**

L-S-I-M-P,

**Lori and Background singers:**

Literally squirrels in my pants!

**Street Performer 1:**

L to the S to the I to the M to the P,

Then maybe you can be moving like me

**Street Performer 2:**

Step right over and watch me put it down...

**Lori:**

Literally squirrels! Squirrels!

**Background singers:**

(L to the S to the I to the M to the P)

**Street Performer 2:**

Step right over and watch me put it...

**Background singers and Street Performer 2:**

L to the S to the I to the M to the P!

**Street Performer 2:**

Who you got back home, watering your plants?

**Background singers:**

L-S-I-M-P, squirrels in my pants!

**Street Performer 1:**

How can Lisa qualify for government grants?

**Background singers:**

L-S-I-M-P, literally squirrels in my pants!

**Street Performer 2:**

Yeah, hypnotize me, put me in a trance

**Background singers:**

L-S-I-M-P, literally squirrels in my pants!

**Street Performer 1:**

Got an Aunt Florence living in France

**Background singers:**

She can't see the-

**Lori:**

_Literally_ _squirrels in my pants!_

**Street Performer 1:**

Step right over and watch me put it down...

**Lori:**

_Literally_ _Squirrels! Squirrels!_

**Background singers:**

L to the S to the I to the M to the P

**Street Performer 1:**

Step right over and watch me put it...

**Background singers:**

L to the S to the I to the M to the P!

**Street Performer 1:**

If you wanna know how I'm doin' this dance

**Background singers:**

L-S-I-M-P, literally squirrels in my pants!

**Street Performer 1:**

There's somethin' in my trousers, you know it ain't ants!

**Background singers: **

L-S-I-M-P, literally squirrels in my pants!

**Street Performer 1:**

Yeah... Proletariat and bourgeoisie!

**Background singers:**

Baby you don't need an academic degree!

**Street Performer 1:**

Everybody's smellin' my potpourri!

**Background singers:**

L to the S to the I to the M to the P!

**Street Performer 1:**

Step right over and watch me put it down...

**Lori:**

Literally squirrels! Squirrels!

**Background singers:**

(L to the S to the I to the M to the P!)

**Street Performer 1:**

Step right over and watch me put it...

**Background singer, Street Performer 1 and Street Performer 2**:

Down, down, on the ground...

'Cause you know I got it goin' on!

**Background singer**:

_(L...)_ L to the S to the I to the M to the P!

_(S...)_ L to the S to the I to the M to the P!

**Street Performer 1**:

If your pockets are empty get a cash advance!

**Background singer**:

_(I...)_ (L to the S to the I to the M to the P!)

**Lori**:

Literally squirrels! Squirrels!

**Background singers**:

(L to the S to the I to the M to the P!)

**Street Performer 2**:

If you're losin' your hair, get yourself implants!

**Background singer**:

_(M...)_ (L to the S to the I to the M to the P!)

**Street Performer 2**:

If you're wrestlin' with Lynn, then you ain't got a chance!

**Background singer**:

_(P...)_ (L to the S to the I to the M to the P!)

**Street Performer 1**:

Old Great Uncle Stan just rages and rants!

**Background singer**:

(L to the S to the I to the M to the P!)

**Background singer, Street Performer 1 and Street Performer 2**:

Ain't about love! Ain't about romance! I literally got squirrels in my pants!

**Street Performer 1:**

Step right over and watch me put it…

**Background singers:**

L to the S to the I the M to the P!

"AHHHH!" Lori screamed again and fell to the ground.

The squirrels then climbed out her pants legs and ran away.

The first street performer looked at his friend and said," Wow, she literally actually had squirrels in her pants.

"We just got served." He said.

Bobby ran over to Lori, helped her up and said," Babe are you ok? I thought those were some sick moves... until I realized and heard you actually had squirrels in your pants. Are you alright?"

Lori sniffed, looking slightly traumatized and said," I-I just want to go home."

"Right, c'mon guys."

As Bobby led Lori to his car, both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne had guilty looks.

"You don't think this will affect her later on, right? Man, can't believe I did that." Ronnie Anne said.

Lincoln placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and said," Hey, it's alright, we honestly didn't know this was going to happen. I'm sure Lori will be fine next Loop."

"On the bright side, I got it all on video." Skitter said as he transformed and sat on Ronnie Anne's shoulder.

Both Anchors glared at the robot.

"Too soon?"

* * *

10.1

During the next Loop, everyone, with the exception of Lana were hanging out in the living room. The front door then opened, and Lana came in with her hand behind her back.

"Hey guys, look what I found."

She brought her hand up, and in her hands was a squirrel.

Lori response to let a shrill scream which made everyone jump.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled as she ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door shut.

"Since when is she afraid of squirrels?" Lynn Jr said.

"I'm _afraid_ I don't know. Ha! Ha! Get it?" Luan said and everyone groaned with the exception of Lincoln.

Lincoln walked into the kitchen, got out his communicator, and called Ronnie Anne.

"Hey Ronnie... looks like Lori is afraid of squirrels now."

* * *

**9.3: I haven't watched anything Gundam related in a while, but considering Sid is into Robotics, I thought it was a good idea.**

**9.4: I'm pretty sure Leni and Elle would get along.**

**9.5: I decided to keep Chloe as a Looper, if any of you have any ideas, I'm all ears.**

**9.6: Switching Luna up with anything is fun.**

**9.7: Mentioned episode is 'A Fridge Too Far'**

**9.8: That version of Leni is how she was supposed to look like before she became who she is now, check out her wiki page if you don't believe me.**

**9.9: Who doesn't like Rambo?**

**10.0: Yeah, I had this idea for a while, told you I was doing different things for each chapter like this.**

**10.1: Poor Lori**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is going to be a short chapter. If you any of you have ideas, I'm all ears.**

**I own none of the content.**

* * *

**10.2**

Lynn Loud Jr. wasn't sure what the heck was going on now.

It all started last week when she had Lincoln to spar with her, she was looking forward to knock her brother down on the ground, but once she started, the little twerp actually kept up with her. No joke, every time she did a kick, or punch, he perfectly blocked it like it was nothing.

When she had asked him, he simply said that he had help from his video games.

She scoffed at that. As if those pointless things helped anyone. She brushed the incident off as her having an off day.

Another time was when she was teaching him Parkour. Once she showed him, he did actually did the moves perfectly, as if he was a professional. She once again asked him how he did that, and he said from his video games.

That was starting to get on her nerves. Since when did her nerdy, dorky brother get like this?

The only explanation she had was that he had been training in secret, and she wasn't going to believe that his dumb games were helping him.

The final straw was when she asked him to play a game of basketball. She was pretty certain she would wipe the floor with him. So much that she had all of their siblings watch. And beforehand she had been practicing and training until she knew she was ready.

Lynn Loud Jr. did not have off days, and she wasn't planning on being one upped by her little brother again.

Except he did, like no joke. The final score was 20-5, and everyone, including herself, was left dumbfounded.

She gritted her teeth, went up to her little brother, and said.

"Alright Stinkoln! What gives, and what is going on?! How did you become so good at sports and other activities that I know you would normally suck at? How are you training?"

Cause she was the best at sports in this house! Lincoln was the last person she would see getting the upper hand on her. Also, she had mellowed out a little after the whole game night debacle, but not to the point of her accepting something as ridiculous as that.

Lincoln didn't look fazed, and simply said," Video games, Lynn. There's more to meets the eye with them."

He then walked off, and that left Lynn wondering if she had gone crazy or something.

"He is sorta right. Studies have shown that educational video games can help with learning." Lisa supplied.

"Hmm, or maybe karma has finally caught with her." Lucy said.

Lisa scoffed and said," There is no such thing."

Later, Lynn was thinking and pacing around the house, and soon found herself in the living room. She then noticed her brothers video game console, and got an idea.

She always told herself or Lincoln that playing those would be the last thing she did. Even though Lincoln had always told her that were sports themed games. She preferred the gritty real life version, instead of the fake kind.

Lincoln chuckled in amusement along with the rest of his Looping sisters as they hid, and watched Lynn try to play Lincoln's X-Box One.

"Good thing I decided to do this after the whole game night fiasco." Lincoln said.

* * *

**10.3**

Lori walked into Lincoln's room after she got a message from his communicator. When it something normal, they would text each other from their phones. If it was something Looping related, they would use their communicators, or anything else they have gotten from Loops.

Once she did, she held back a groan when she saw Clyde. Lincoln had warned her that Clyde had been thinking of new ways to woo her after he had started Looping. She hadn't gotten the chance to talk to him about it, and from the looks of it, she was going to have to now.

"Look Clyde I-"

Clyde cleared his throat and said," Actually Lori, if you don't mind. I would like to say something first. And can you please sit?"

Lori was surprised, and prepared herself for whatever idea Clyde had on him. And also if he had a nosebleed.

"You've known… ok it was pretty obvious that I have a crush on you. And I know Lincoln told you about what I was planning. But, I've only been Looping for a short time, but that has given me time to think. I realized that the crush I have on you isn't going to work. And how I looked like a possible creep. I know how much of a nuisance I was to you, and I just want to say that I'm sorry, and hope we can start over. As friends, if that's ok with you?" Clyde said.

Lori blinked, letting what Clyde said sink. She had to say she was impressed, with how mature Clyde sounded. Although Lincoln had told her how mature he was sometimes, and to admit something like that made Lori respect him a little more.

Lori placed a hand on Clyde's shoulder, and said," It's alright, I mean, we've all had one sided crushes. And believe me, I had a few. But, I'm pretty sure there's a girl out there who would be lucky to have you in the future. And you have nothing to be sorry for. And I would like to be friends with you."

Clyde smiled and said," That's great."

The both of them then hugged, and Lori then smelled something.

"Clyde, do you use the same shampoo or conditioner I use? It smells like it."

"Oh yeah, I found myself liking it. I mean, have you seen that my hair has a nice volume, silky, and has nice color? My dad's have found to like it as well."

Lori giggled at that.

* * *

**10.4: (Psych Fused Loop)**

"Are you sure this is a good idea Lincoln? What if we get caught? I don't want the Loop to end early because of that. I kinda like being a part of the Pharmaceutical Business. And I don't want to go to jail."

"Clyde, I don't think we have to worry, we got this all figured out. I mean, our Loop memories were vague, but enough to get the gist of everything." Lincoln reassured.

Lincoln and Clyde, or how they were known in this Loop, Lincoln Spencer and Clyde Guster, were in their late 20's. They were currently living in Santa Barbara, California, and Lincoln was the son of a retired cop and a Psychologist, who were Lynn Sr. and Rita, but they were divorced, and he was an only child.

This version of Lynn Sr. trained Lincoln to be hyper-observant, due to his Eidetic Memory, which would've helped him become a Police Officer, but this version of Lincoln was the slacker type. And in his spare time he called in tips to the police.

One thing led to another and Lincoln had came up with the excuse he was Psychic to avoid getting arrested… even though this version of Lincoln should've just told the truth. But now that Lincoln thought about it, it was more fun to fool people, so he was planning on going baseline for this Loop.

So far he had met a version of Chandler, Detective Chandler Lassiter.

His partner, who he was in a relationship with, who happened to be Lori's friend Whitney, or Detective Whitney Barry.

An unawake, but older and pregnant Lori, Chief Lori Santiago, who was in charge of the Precinct.

Lincoln had found out him and Clyde were the only one's awake, and during their spare time while dealing with a kidnapping, they discussed their plan of action.

"So from what we know so far, you and I lead a fake Psychic Detective Agency, and work with the police. You're thinking of keeping things baseline." Clyde summarized.

"Yeah, I mean for some reason we aren't getting our full Loop Memories. But Hestia has told me that it will happen from time to time. Although I'm not keen on the whole solving crimes that would involve danger and possible death and bodily harm."

"Same here buddy. I rather go about my business, and play out my Pharmaceutical job. But this is very intriguing."

"So you're in?"

"You know that's right. Clincoln McCloud is now on the case." Clyde said, and they high-fived.

A week or two after their first case, Lincoln was at a café for breakfast, and had gotten back to his seat to get a newspaper when he saw a familiar face sitting in his seat.

Girl Jordan, and in a flash, some more of his Loop memories came. Apparently she was named Jordan O'Hara, and was Chandler's new partner after Whitney was transferred. But for some reason, he felt like something interesting was going to happen that would involve him and her.

But he couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

**10.5**

"You literally telling me that the reason I'm now afraid of squirrels is because you and Ronnie Anne played a joke where Squirrels actually went into my pants?!" Lori seethed.

It was another Looping Sibling Meeting, besides Clyde being with them, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, and Sid were visiting. And both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were coming clean about what had happened with Lori. It was a good thing they saved that part for last, otherwise things would've been a lot more hostile.

"What made you guys think that was a good idea?" Bobby said with crossed arms.

"Well, you and Lori weren't Looping, and you dragged Lincoln and I on a double date. We were pretty bored. And I didn't mean for the Squirrels to attack you." Ronnie Anne explained.

"I got the whole thing on video. You got some nice moves." Skitter said.

"Y'know I can literally crush you, right?"

"Got it."

Lori was still still seething, and Bobby comforted her.

Sid leaned over to Ronnie Anne and whispered," Is it a bad time to tell her we've sent videos of it to our Looper friends?"

"Pretty much."

* * *

**10.2:** Pretty sure Lincoln would find ways to one up Lynn if given the chance.

**10.3: **This shows the growth of Loopers.

**10.4:** I thought of this a while back. Psych is one of my favorite tv shows, and there is going to be multiple Loops for this in the future.

**10.5:** Lori will not be happy when she find out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, hope everyone is staying safe, I know these are very interesting times, but all we need to do is follow the rules of the CDC in order to remain healthy.**

**Now, I don't have much inspiration right now, so this is a short chapter. Please give me some ideas for this story if you have any.**

* * *

**10.6:**

Carol Pingrey blinked, and looked around. Wait, she was at home, why was she at a store?

"Um, Carol?"

Carol jumped, and turned around to see Lori Loud.

"Uh… hey Lori." She greeted.

Lori's shy look, turned to concern and said," Are you literally ok?"

"Yeah… I guess I'm having an off day or something."

Lori furrowed her brows, and said," Carol… I want to apologize about all the competing."

Carol gave her a confused look and said," Uh Lori… we already settled our dumb competing, remember?"

Lori blinked, and giggled, which made Carol even more confused.

"Oh boy, do I literally have a story to tell you."

* * *

**10.7:**

Lori and Luna took in their surroundings, and saw they were in a stadium of sorts with people cheering everywhere. And they then noticed they were in a fighting ring.

"I've got a feeling; tonight's not going to be a good night." Luna said.

"Please don't tell me we're literally in one of Lynn's Lucha Libre fights." Lori said, worriedly.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The interdimensional fight is about to begin! We have Lori and Luna Loud from the Loud House Universe! Give them a round of applause!" An announcer said and everyone cheered.

"We had no say in this!" Lori yelled.

"And their opponent! From the DC Universe. He is the bane of the Justice League. He's also searching for the Anti-Life Equation! Darkseid!"

Both girls turned around, and went white as a sheet as they saw a very tall, burly humanoid thing stood at the other end of the ring. And he also had glowing red eyes.

"You both shall fall." He simply said in gravelly voice that made the girls shiver in fear.

"Let the fight commence!" The announcer yelled, and a bell rung.

Darkseid yelled as he lunged at them.

Both sisters screamed, and ran in the opposite direction.

"I literally hate this loop!" Lori screamed.

* * *

**10.8: (Assassination Classroom Fused Loop)**

Sid sat down in a Japanese classroom, it wasn't just any classroom. Apparently in this Loop she was part of a class full of kids who were close to flunking. 3-E was its name and they were forced to go to this class until they could get better grades.

Another thing was that 70% of moon was destroyed. No one knew how it happened, but they were all worried.

But Sid was left more confused when a couple of government people came in. along with some guy or thing that was their teacher. Who was dressed as a squid type of costume… unless it wasn't a costume. Cause the smile was kinda creepy.

"Hello. How are you? So I was the one who blew up the moon." He cheerfully said.

Sid blinked, and said," Say what?"

"Next year I intend to do the same to planet earth. But never mind that now, I'm going to be your new teacher. It's that exciting?" He cheerfully continued, as if it was normal.

'This doesn't make sense.' Sid thought, completely lost.

After the introduction, one of the suited guys, who was from the Japanese Ministry of Defense, explained everything.

She and the other students were going to be assassins. And their target was their teacher.

Who was also going to teach them until next year, and they couldn't kill him by then. Then he'll destroy the earth.

I guess on the plus side they would get 10 billion Yen if they do kill him, which equals 100 million in US Dollars.

When it was lunch time, Sid was pulled outside by someone, a kid with blue hair.

"Hey, I know you're a Looper. My name is Nagisa Shiota. Anchor for this Universe. What's yours?"

"Sid Chang. So… this is pretty weird."

Nagisa chuckled sheepishly and said," Yeah, I've been Looping for some time. Even I have trouble with everything still. But Koro-Sensei isn't what he seems. He's pretty cool once you get to know him.

"I believe you but… I don't want to hurt or kill anyone."

Nagisa nodded and said," Well, here's the thing. Actually-"

* * *

**10.6:** Now Carol is looping

**10.7:** I know how random that is, but this was based on a picture I saw on Deviant Art. So the credit for that goes to either Mast3r-Rainb0w, or DarksideStraxus on the site. But I'm pretty sure it's the former.

**10.8:** I recently started to watch it, and it's pretty good. The reason the information is so scarce, is because I've only watched a couple of episodes. Even though I sorta know what happens at the end.


	15. Chapter 15

**You would think with summer, and no classes, that you would have more time to write. But, that's not the case. I've just been feeling lazy, and finally started to write more.**

**But on to more serious matters.**

**For the past couple of ****days****, everyone has been protesting the tragic death of George Floyd by the hands of the police. I'm Pacific Islander, and I've never experienced racism or being called names, or been ****brutalized, like the African American community. So I can't say I know how they feel, but I can say that I know racism is bad, and is a problem.**

**Enough is enough, we need things to change, we need to treat everyone equally, no matter what they look like. And we need to make our voices heard, so change can happen. So protest , sign ****petitions****, make donations, and do so in a peaceful manner.**

**We already got George Floyd's killers charged, but there is still work to be done. Let's hope, pray, and find ways to change things, and hope everything turns out ok in the end.**

**I also don't want any hateful words in the comment section, or my PM's. Everyone has their own opinion, but I want to keep things neutral or calm.**

* * *

**10.9**

The older Loud siblings, minus Lynn, were hanging out in the living room, when Lynn ran into the room.

"Guys, it's that time of the month!"

The four of them looked up, and they all had various looks of shyness or sympathy.

Lori was the first to break the silence, and said," If you need any supplies-"

"No time! The female scorpions are coming! Let's stop them!"

She then ran out of the house, which left the others confused. The four of them ran out of the house, and were met with the sight of female scorpions approaching the house.

"Let's do this!"

She then fired a rainbow laser out of her hands. The others were hestitant, but then started to do the same the same thing.

Once the scorpions were dead, Lori's phone started to ring, and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I'm that Supreme Court Lady, calling to give you all congratulations."

Lori was sure this was one of the weirdest Loops she's experienced.

**(Before any of you get mad, I got that idea from Rick and Morty Season 4 Episode 6. If you've seen it, then you'll know how it originally went.)**

* * *

**11.0**

"Huh, I guess this is ok." Luna said with a shrug, as she played some bongos.

Luna found herself in another one of those Loops where she had a different trait. This time, she wore stereotypical hippie clothes.

"I always did have a laid back, carefree attitude sometimes." She thought aloud.

* * *

**11.1: (My Hero Academia Fused Loop)**

Normally Lincoln would be positively thrilled when he Looped into Universes that are anime. Although his first one, which was the Bobobo Loop, still left him on the fence of either fun, or just plain ridiculous. After that one, he went to Loop where he fought in a war with giant mech's.

But now, he was feeling like the odd man out. Like he normally felt with his family… well, before this entire Loop situation started.

He was in a universe that he felt like was based on anime/manga he read about a super powered society.

80% of the population around the world had superpowers, or were termed, quirks. The people who wanted to help became Pro-Heroes, and they had to get licenses in order to legally use their powers.

And being in a family as big as his, he was the only one without a quirk. Well, besides Lily, but quirks normally manifested when a kid was four. And his entire family had them.

* * *

**Lynn Sr.: Telekinesis**

**His quirk allows him to move objects with his mind. It comes in handy when he cooks. The drawback is that he can only lift till his maximum weight.**

* * *

**Rita Loud: Words**

**Her quirk allows her to animate words and shoot out at possible opponents. She must have something to write on and with in order for her quirk to be fully utilized.**

* * *

**Lori Loud: Technokinesis**

**Her quirk allows her to control the technology around her. It comes in handy when she's on her phone, because she doesn't have to pay a phone bill. The technology in question must have power, and functioning in order for her to control the machine.**

* * *

**Leni Loud: Fabric Manipulation**

**Her quirk allows her to control any type of clothing fabric down to its threads. If the fabric gets wet, the clothing get's heavy, and she has a harder time controlling them.**

* * *

**Luna Loud: Sound Waves**

**Her quirk allows her to create sound waves that fire off a concussive blast. Her quirk is amplified when using something that can amplify sound, like her guitar. Overuse will make her get a nose bleed and a splitting headache.**

* * *

**Luan Loud: Laughter**

**Her quirk allows her to make people incapacitates themselves with laughter when she laughs. Overuse will make her throat dry, and also lose her voice.**

* * *

**Lynn Loud Jr.: Strength**

**Her quirk allows her to have superhuman strength. Overuse will make her weak.**

* * *

**Lucy Loud: Darkness**

**Her quirk allows her to control any amount of darkness around her. Once she has control, she can create tendrils of darkness. She has to be in a shady area or in the nighttime for her quirk to work.**

* * *

**Lana Loud: Mud**

**Her quirk allows her to control mud, but she can't control water, or when it's dry.**

* * *

**Lola Loud: Glitter**

**Her quirk allows her to emit glitter from her hands, which can distract or incapacitate others.**

* * *

**Lisa Loud: Reaction**

**Her quirk allows her to create any chemical or element from the Periodic Table, and make any type of chemical reaction. She can only make one at a time, and she fortunately can't use any type of radioactive element.**

* * *

**Lily Loud: Unknown**

**She's only a baby, so she doesn't have a quirk yet.**

* * *

**Lincoln Loud: Quirkless**

**He didn't manifest a quirk when he was four. But hopes he will be a late bloomer.**

* * *

Unfortunately, that was how his life was like during this loop. He still had his friends, who didn't care if he was quirkless or not, others did look down on him for not having one.

The nickname 'Quirkless Loud' stung a lot.

He would've used his subspace pocket or any type of power he had gotten while Looping, but they were all disabled.

On the bright side, his family always had his back like they normally do. And Lynn wasn't that much of a jerk in this loop.

But, something did happen to him that will allow him to get a quirk.

And would have to do with the worlds greatest hero.

All Might

But that part of the story would be told in a continuation of this loop.

* * *

**11.2: (Continuation of 9.7)**

"I'm Katherine Mulligan, and our top story, Royal Woods seems to have its own hero. That's right, for the past week, criminals have been incapacitated, and people saved by an unknown hero. What we know so far is that: the hero has some type of electrical powers, due to criminals looking slightly singed, and telling police they were shocked. Our here is a girl, due to a note being left at each scene with the words 'Your Welcome, Lightening Girl', and she also has a soft spot for animals, due to animals being the most number of things rescued. No one has seen her yet, but people are thankful for her. I'm Katherine Mulligan, stay tuned for more information as the story develops."

The Loud's TV turned off, and everyone cheered for Lana.

"I gotta say kiddo, your doing great!" Lynn Sr. praised.

"We're so proud of you honey. Looks like Lincoln's training paid off." Rita said.

Lincoln gave Lynn a smug look, and said," And you said that my lame hobbies aren't useful, and lame."

Lynn gave her brother a look, and said," I still stand by what I said about them being lame. But I gotta admit that your teachings are useful. Lana is things knocking out of the park with her powers."

Lana blushed, and said," Thanks guys. I feel like I'm making a difference."

"Make sure to come to me when you're ready to reveal yourself as Lightening Girl. I know a thing or two about wooing crowds." Lola proudly said.

"If anyone is interested, I am coming close to an antidote for Lana's powers. But I have a feeling the need for one is trivial now." Lisa said.

Lana thought about for a moment and said," Meh, maybe keep it just in case."

Lincoln couldn't be more proud of his sister.

Although, he did wonder if she would get her powers once she became Looping Aware. And also the thought about her possibly fighting a super villain, but he highly doubted that. But to be on the safe side, he would have to tell her about the Loops, just in case.

* * *

**11.3**

Carol blinked, and she found herself in a vaguely familiar living room. She tried to remember how she got here, and then the memories came back.

She was eaten by a dinosaur.

Carol was a lawyer that was looking over the safety of a park. One would think that would be mundane and boring, but considering the park had actually living breathing dinosaurs was a sight to behold.

And was only her fourth Loop.

After having that talk with Lori, she was then looped into some brightly colored world full of talking ponies. One of them, Twilight, who was the anchor, held a class for new Looper's, including her. It wasn't bad; in fact, it was very informative and insightful. And being a pony was nice.

When she had told Twilight the former, she beamed, and they immediately hit it off. She was a top student in school right now, so it was easy to get along with an egghead like Twilight.

After that, she went through a loop where she was a boy. Which kinda traumatized her a little, but when she talked to Lori… or Loki, who was looping with her, he said that was actually normal. She had shuttered at that, she didn't like it, but she guessed she had to live with it, for the time being.

So yeah, she was at the park, it was raining, the power went out, and she immediately ran when goat leg hit the window on top of the van. She wasn't proud of running to the bathroom, and hiding. She could've stayed and protected those kids, or took them with her. Unfortunately, she didn't last long, due to the T-Rex breaking down the stalls… and eating her.

Luckily, the loop crashed before anything painful happened.

And here she was now.

"I take it this is your first time crashing a Loop?"

Carol turned around to see a woman with Greek clothing, and remembered Lori talking about someone named Hestia, who was in charge of her Universe or Loop. She had to admit, she was more beautiful than how Lori described her, and also the selfie they took.

"Yeah… Twilight told me. I mean, I didn't mean to. I don't have any of that stuff that everyone else has yet. And I was pretty scared, considering I was about to be eaten by a dinosaur."

Hestia placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and said, "No one is blaming you child. I mean, things happen. And even though I have some paperwork because of this, but you have nothing to worry about. But first time offenders are given a warning, and then they are given punishments after that."

"Well, Twilight did tell me there normally based on what someone did. And thanks, and it's very nice to meet you. Lori told me about you, and you really are as beautiful as she said."

Hestia blushed with a giggle and said," Why thank you. Y'know, I was wondering when you would start Looping. I have talked to other versions of you, but I always look forward to talking to the main branch."

That was another thing Lori told her. Apparently they were the main Universe of their branch, which was called The Loud House Loop. She was shocked by that, and was even more shocked that Lori's brother, and Bobby's sister were supposed to be the people who were always awake. It sounded like an honor, she had asked Lori with how they took it, and she said they were fine with it.

She remembered she made a mental note about asking further later, once she got back to her baseline loop.

But for now, she was going to spend a little time and talk to her Loops Admin.

* * *

**11.4**

Ronnie Anne was in a foul mood as she walked back to her apartment, looking a little disheveled. She had woken up during the time Carl made that haunted El Cucuy tour. And she had woken up after Carl had left her, and was forced to walk back to the apartment. In baseline, she had been attacked by that gang of cats, and fell into the garbage. Which had happened to her, during the aftermath.

She would've used one her things from her subspace pocket to get to the apartment, but she decided to walk. And she knew she was going to be there when Abuela was pretending to be El Cucuy to scare Carl.

Once she got back to the apartment, she saw Carl, Lalo, and Sergio with Abuela in her costume. she was about to say what she said during baseline, when she felt a presence behind her.

She turned around, and saw El Cucuy behind her. She would've rolled her eyes, but she realized that Carl was talking to Abuela.

"Uh Carl, the one your talking to is Abuela" She said with gulp.

Carl looked behind him, his eyes widened, and said," Wait, if you're here, and that's Abuela. Then who's that?"

Abuela took off her costume, she didn't look scared, and said in a matter of fact tone," Oh don't worry, it's probably Frieda or Carlos."

El Cucuy grew larger, and screeched at them.

"Oh Dios mio, es real!" Rosa yelled in fright, and ran away.

Ronnie Anne, Carl, Sergio, and Lalo, screamed as well, and ran away.

El Cucuy chuckled, and said," Oh, I can't wait for the next Loop. Or when that kid becomes aware. It'll teach him a lesson."

* * *

**10.9:** Rick and Morty

**11.0:** Luna being a Hippy isn't that far fetched

**11.1:** My Hero is another anime I got into. Can't wait for Season 5.

**11.2:** The story of Lightening Girl has begun.

**11.3:** I should make a couple of loops where the others end up in punishment loops.

**11.4:** Rosa said 'Oh my God, he's real' I don't speak Spanish, so I had to use Google Translate. If I said it wrong, then please let me know.


	16. Chapter 16

**Fair warning for the last Loop of the chapter. It touches on real life events and groups, so if you feel like skipping, then go ahead. And I am no way ****affiliated**** or wish to insult anyone.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**11.5: (Loud Gravity Universe)**

Dipper Pines blinked, and found himself in an unfamiliar bedroom, if he could call it that. And he also found himself on top of a bunk bed.

"Kids! Come down to the living room! Your mother and I have some big news!" An unfamiliar male voice yelled.

The sound of something akin to a stampede was heard from outside the door.

Dipper, who was anchor of his Universe, Loop Memories came, and he took a moment to look through them.

He grinned, and ran out of his room, down the stairs, and to the living room. He saw Mabel waving for him to sit with her, and he did so.

"Finally, Dip-Drip, we were waiting on you." Lynn Jr. grumbled.

"So, what's the surprise, mom and pops?" Luna asked.

Rita smiled and said," Your all, minus Lily, are going to spend the summer with your Great Uncle Stan in Gravity Falls, Oregon!"

As everyone voiced their grievances or excitement, Dipper felt someone tapping on his shoulder, and turned next to see that his brother, Lincoln, he did the universal sign of moving his finger in a circle, which meant he was Looping.

Dipper nodded, and he couldn't help but think that visiting Gravity Falls with his new extended family would make the experience a whole lot better and interesting.

* * *

**11.6**

Lori was sitting in her room, texting. She had locked the door to get some privacy.

"Oh Lori! I'm respecting your privacy by knocking, but asserting my authority as your father by coming in any way!" Lynn Sr. said.

Lori then jumped when her dad smashed her door open with a battering ram.

"Dad?! What that literally necessary?" Lori exclaimed.

"Of course it is. It's the newest thing in tough love parenting. I wanted to let you know that dinner is ready. We're having Pizza." He said and left the room.

Lori would've questioned it, but the mention of pizza made her forget it, and run down to eat.

* * *

**11.7: (Reeling in the Years/House Fused Loop)**

Dr. Allison Cameron, or how in some of her Loops, Allison Chase, or Allison House, walked to House's office, after he had paged her to come see him. She had woken up sometime before the Alder case, which was how she normally woke up. And the loops would normally end sometime after House's funeral… supposed funeral. But that was a story for another time.

She was also the anchor of her Loop, which was surprising when she first talked to Asclepius. Who was the Admin for all Looping Universes that dealt with medicine in any way.

This lead her to meeting doctors who were supposed to be characters from medical shows. Once Asclepius had explained everything to everyone, they were still pretty freaked out, but accepted it, albeit, reluctantly.

She did ask Asclepius why she was chosen, when House would've been the prime candidate, but Asclepius had made the argument about House being a wildcard, and the main aspects of his personality would cause trouble. And that would only cause a vast amount of headaches. One of them being something called Sakura Syndrome, which once he explained, made a lot of sense for why House wouldn't be a good anchor. But he admitted how he was actually a good person, and a good doctor, but felt he wasn't the right person to be the anchor.

Although harsh, she had to admit he was right. But she thought either Wilson or Cuddy would've been better. She was glad that Wilson started to Loop midway through her first.

Overall, the Loops she was in were pretty interesting. She did help end cases earlier, and without causing them any further pain. She fixed some issues the best she could, learned a great deal from other Looping Universes, and so forth.

Once she walked into House's office, she knew immediately this Loop would be different. A different person who wasn't House stood before her.

Sure he dressed the same as him, but he seemed grumpier, had natural white hair, and surprisingly had brown stubble. He looked like House, but it wasn't him.

He raised a brow at her and said," Just because the Loop started, and I'm supposedly a cripple, doesn't mean you should waste my time. I got something called clinic duty later, and I know it will be a complete pain the ass, and torture. And I've been tortured. But that Cuddy broad sure is a firecracker, knows how to get her way, and actually has my respect. I wouldn't mind dating her if I wasn't already married. So, do you want to plan out how this Loop is going to go?"

Cameron nodded, and said," So, who are you?"

"In this Loop, my name is Dr. Lincoln House." RITY Lincoln said.

* * *

**11.8**

The Loud siblings were in the living room, actually being slightly quiet for once, and doing their own things.

Lori was reading something on her phone, and she chuckled.

"Ooo, I heard laughter, what's so funny?" Luan asked.

"Oh, I was ready this 'The Garlic' article. They were just making another outrageous Chuck Norris joke."

Lynn, who was sitting on a chair, tossing her ball into the air, said," Chuck Norris is cool, and all those jokes about him are pretty good."

Luan shrugged, and said," Meh, I got bored of them. They got old pretty quickly."

"So, what's the joke?" Lincoln asked.

"It says 'Y'know Chuck Norris is so tough, there is no chin under his beard. There is only another fist.'"

Lisa hummed, and said," Although the attempt at humor was dumb. It is scientifically possible to make someone have another appendage."

Lynn looked interested and said," Say that-"

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"Why not?"

Lisa glared at her and said," As interesting as the challenge is. From previous experiences from living with you suggest. You would only bully and make our lives more miserable."

"Especially for me." Lincoln said, who was Lynn's main target.

Lynn grumbled under breath.

Charles, who was able to walk and talk like a human in this Loop, was reading a paper, and he decided to add his two cents in," Guys, your missing the point. This entire thing is ridiculous, and Chuck Norris is overrated."

The dog then felt a tapping on his shoulder, and looked over it, and was surprised who he saw.

"Chuck Norris?"

Chuck Norris, who was in a stereotypical cowboy outfit stood next to him. a second later, a fist shot out of his beard, and knocked Charles to the ground.

Everyone was shocked by this, before anyone could say anything, Lynn grabbed Lisa's notebook and pen from her hand, and ran up to Chuck Norris.

"Wow! I don't know how you got here, Mr. Norris. But can I have your autograph?"

He nodded, and his chin fist grabbed the pen, signed the notebook, and then walked out of the house.

"That hurt." Charles whined.

* * *

**11.9**

RITY Luan gasped as she woke up, and tried to get her heart to stop beating so fast. She looked around, and found herself in a familiar living room. She didn't know how she got there until her Loop memories from her previous Loop came.

She had woken up crouching in some house, that was being riddled with gas, shouting, and gunfire. She was holding an AK-47, with a group of people around her. They were either hiding, shooting guns, or were bleeding out on the floor of the house they were in. She managed to glance up and saw that they were in a shootout with Police. She immediately got up to surrender, but ended up taking a bullet to the head, and crashing her Loop.

Now she had a moment to relax, and think, she realized why she was in the middle of that.

Apparently after Kent State, she and Ted became more radicalized. She didn't regret planting the bomb that killed that judge, even worse; she abandoned Jessy at some Wyoming hospital, and left her parents phone number in order for someone in her family to get her. A news story detailed this, and she found out Jessy was safely with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. But she ended up being on America's Most Wanted List.

Soon, she and Ted split, due to conflicting ideas, and she ended up joining the SLA or Symbionese Liberation Army. She had a huge part in planning and taking part in the kidnapping of Patricia Hearst, due to her group hiding out in Berkeley, California. And the fact she used to go to the University, and live in the city, she would've known the layout of everything. After that, she became Hearst's handler for a while, and then her group ended up in L.A, where they got into a huge shootout with police, once they were found out. That was where she had ended up waking up, getting shot, and finding herself here.

"I would make a joke, but what you went through… not a good time." A voice said.

RITY Luan saw her counterpart, Guardian Luan, standing before her. She had met her

RITY Luan sighed, and said," Yeah not a good time. Wasn't I supposed to be in some punishment loop because my Loop crashed?"

"Technically yeah, but this is your first time, so it's a warning and then you find yourself in one."

"That's good, cause what I just went through… not pretty."

Guardian Luan gave her counterpart a sympathetic look, and said," Yeah, to be honest, your Universe is one of few on our branch that takes things very serious. The rest vary on cartoonish levels. Have you Looped into any of them?"

"No, not yet."

"Well, hope you do soon. Cause I'm _anchoring_ to see it." Guardian Luan said with a giggle.

RITY Luan groaned and said," If that's a joke based on my being an anchor, then that was bad."

Guardian Luan shrugged, and said," Like I said, your universe is one of the different ones. Some Luan's don't even make that many puns."

* * *

**11.5:** I wasn't planning on any of the Loops crossing over with any of my other stories. But decided to do it. I'm sorry for the delay for any of my Loud Gravity readers, I'm still working on it... writers block sucks.

**11.6:** I got that idea from the Fairly Odd Parents Episode 'Information Stupor Highway'. I should make this a recurring Loop.

**11.7:** House is a great show, I also saw how RITY Lincoln and House have some similarities

**11.8:** I got that idea from the Family Guy episode 'Boys Do Cry'

**11.9:** I was having trouble with Loops for RITY's Luan, but when I was looking through Reeling in the Years, Flagg had an author's note at the end of chapter 161 where he explained how he originally wanted some characters fates to go, but decided to change it. That's how he originally wanted Luan to go, but ultimately decided not to.


End file.
